Si j'avais su
by JazzyO
Summary: Mon père avait disparu, rien ne me retenait ici. Alors je partais avec eux. Et advienne que pourra.
1. Chapter 1: Une rencontre

Voila donc mon premier chapitre de cette histoire.

J'ai intentionnellement changé quelque peu le caractère des personnages. Ainsi donc on a une équipe qui est bien plus liée. De plus, Matt qui vouvoie normalement tout le monde, ici tutoie tout le monde. Becker est aussi plus...je sais pas comment dire. Enfin vous verrez.

Bonne lecture

* * *

POV Leeloo

Je suis là derrière mon bar. Seule en attendant les clients. Bizarrement ils n'arrivent pas, pourtant il fait beau aujourd'hui, il devrait y en avoir au moins une vingtaine...mais rien! Tout à coup je vois une créature qui me semble bien étrange. On dirait un dinosaure. Très vite je cherche une arme. Oui mais quoi? Un couteau c'est le seul truc que je trouve sans avoir à bouger. Il s'approche de moi. Par instinct je lui plante la lame dans la joue. Ce qui le fait fuir et moi je me cache assise dos aux frigos qui se trouvent sous le comptoir. Et j'attends comme ça pendant deux bonnes heures. Puis quelqu'un arrive, je crie:

- PLANQUEZ-VOUS!

Mais je me rends compte que le gars est armé et qu'il n'est pas seul. Et alors que je le regarde je tilt. Putain c'est Connor Temple! Je rêve...non même pas, il est accompagné par Matt et Becker. Mais on est en France qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien foutre ici?Il n'y a pas d'anomalie ici, elles ne se trouvent qu'en Angleterre. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi? C'est rien qu'une série télé! Jamais il a été dit que c'était basé sur des faits réels ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est quoi ce délire? Perdue dans mes réflexions, je ne les ai pas vus approcher.

Becker: Bonjour, nous sommes des agents expérimentés, et nous allons...

Moi: Oui je sais qui vous êtes. Vous allez chasser la créature qui m'a donné le flip de ma vie, si possible la renvoyer dans son époque à travers l'anomalie, fermer cette dernière et voila.

Matt: Euh comment vous savez ça?

Moi: Vous faites partie d'une série télé, j'ai tous les dvd, mon père me les a offerts.

Matt: C'est impossible!

Moi: Les gars je vous ai pas inventés hein. Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites.

Matt: En êtes-vous bien sûre?

Moi: Vous êtes Matt Anderson, je m'approche de son oreille, vous venez du futur.

Matt: Mais comment...

Moi: Lui c'est le capitaine Becker, la force armée de l'équipe. Et lui c'est Connor Temple, le geek si je puis dire. Oh et au bout du fil, il y a Jess!

Connor: Hey! Je suis pas un geek!

Moi: Oui je sais mais c'est plus simple dit comme ça. Ou préfères-tu génie?

Connor: Ah oui ça j'aime bien! dit-il dans un grand sourire.

Moi: Je m'en serais doutée.

Becker: Comment vous pouvez savoir tout ça? Personne ne sait, c'est classé top secret!

Moi: D'abord vous pouvez me tutoyez. Je suis jeune. Ensuite je vous l'ai dit, je connais parce que j'ai les dvd.

Matt et Becker s'éloignent pour parler. Sûrement sont-ils en train de décider ce qu'ils vont faire de moi.

Je commence à me poser des questions sur mes dvd si spéciaux. Se pourrait-il qu'ils soient unique en leur genre? Mon père m'a dit qu'ils les avaient téléchargés.

Becker: Ok je veux votre nom et prénom...

Moi: Leeloo...Gauthier.

Ok ouais, j'ai menti. Gauthier n'est pas mon vrai nom, c'est celui de ma mère. Mais ils ne doivent pas savoir sinon ils vont accuser mon père et ça je le refuse.

Moi: Dites la créature que j'ai vu, serait-ce un Caprosucus?

Connor: Ben on sait pas on l'a pas encore vu.

Moi: En fait je suis sûre de moi, je m'y connais mieux que personne en animaux.

Connor: Ah ouais?

Moi: Je dirais même que je suis LA référence dans ce domaine. J'ai même chez moi un dossier que j'ai composé sur l'évolution des espèces. J'ai fait un petit album photos, bon de dessins, des éventuelles créatures du futur. Faudra que je vous montre un jour ou l'autre. Ptetr ça peut aider si jamais une anomalie du futur vient à s'ouvrir ou si vous y allez vous-mêmes. Enfin bon moi je dis ça je dis rien hein.

Connor: Ah oui moi j'aimerais voir ça!

Matt: En tout premier lieu nous devons capturer cette créature et la renvoyer par l'anomalie, ensuite nous verrons ce que nous ferons de vous Mademoiselle Gauthier.

Moi: Ouais, mais appelez moi Leeloo je vous en supplie. J'ai 21 ans et je suis trop jeune pour être vouvoyer à tout va comme ça. Et sinon je peux venir chasser avec vous?

Becker: Non t'as pas d'arme.

Moi: Oh y a un effort. N'empêche je viens quand même!

Matt: Hors de question!

Moi: Ouais ouais on lui dira. Bon Connor elle est par où l'anomalie?

Connor: Euh là, juste derrière.

Moi: Ok c'est dans la réserve, ou dehors. Suivez-moi!

Becker: Non mais elle fait quoi la?

Moi: Hé mon gars je te sers de guide...

Becker: Tu vas te faire bouffer sans arme!

Moi: Qui a dit que je n'avais pas d'arme?

Sur ce je sors mon couteau, il se marre littéralement.

Moi: Quoi encore?

Becker: Et tu crois faire quoi avec ton couteau à légumes?

Moi: Je sais pas, n'empêche qu'il a pas trop apprécié tout à l'heure! Je suis pas une nunuche, je sais me défendre quand il le faut. Bon alors vous venez ou quoi?

Matt: C'est ok Becker on y va. T'as qu'à lui coller au train.

Moi: J'ai des oreilles les gars, personne me colle au train. Ou alors à ses risques et périls.

Sur ce je les conduis vers l'anomalie, lorsque j'arrive devant je suis émerveillée. Ben ouais j'ai beau savoir qu'elles existent maintenant, j'en avais jamais vue pour autant. Je reste planté là devant, sans réaction. C'est ce moment que choisi le Caprosucus pour vouloir rentrer chez lui. Et ah oui! Je suis devant l'entrée. Il arrive à une vitesse vertigineuse, heureusement Becker se jette sur moi au dernier instant. Ouais du coup je m'affale contre le sol, mais bon je vais pas me plaindre, quoique...je vais avoir une bosse c'est sûr!

Moi: Merde Becker t'aurais pu faire gaffe! Demain je vais avoir un bleu sur le front! C'est pas très glamour ça.

Becker: Non mais franchement, est-ce que t'es malade, t'as des tendances suicidaires ou un truc du genre?

Moi: Non m'sieur. Je vais bien, enfin en partie. T'aurais tout de même pu être un peu plus délicat, je suis une fille n'oublie pas. lui dis-je avec un sourire charmeur et en battant des cils.

Becker: Finalement je l'aime bien cette gosse! dit-il en se tournant vers Matt.

Connor sourit. Il a aussi l'air de bien m'aimer. Et ça se serait génial, parce que moi je le kiffe sérieusement. Pire même, j'ai toujours pensé être amoureuse de lui. Mais je m'égare la, bon on se reprend.

Moi: Alors?

Matt: Alors quoi?

Moi: Ben qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi?

Matt: Dans tous les cas, il faut que tu nous accompagne au CRA. Va falloir que tu parles au chef de quelques petites choses.

Moi: En Angleterre... James Lester...euh t'es sûr la?

Matt: Tu connais?

Moi: Ouais, bon je t'avoue que le CRA je veux bien y aller, plutôt deux fois qu'une même. Mais Lester...ben tu sais niveau sentimentalité c'est pas trop ça quoi!

Matt: On s'en fout de ses sentiments, il va nous dire ce qu'on va faire de toi.

Moi: Hey oh! Je suis pas un objet. D'ailleurs je pourrais vous être utile j'en suis persuadée.

Matt: Et bien ça ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

Moi: Ok on va à Londres. C'est génial! Mais je peux passer chez moi avant, histoire de ramener ma bagnole et de prendre quelques affaires?

Matt: Oui bien sûr on t'accompagne.

Du coup je vais chez moi, pose ma voiture et prends mes affaires. Je pense aussi à emporter mon dossier sur les créatures du futur. On va à Bordeaux, de là on prend l'avion pour Londres. Un jet privé. Waw, ils ont les moyens au CRA. Bref le vol se passe sans encombre. C'est même carrément sympa, je discute avec les gars. J'en apprends pas vraiment plus parce que je connais déjà beaucoup de choses, ce qui les étonne toujours autant. Puis finalement je fais mine de m'endormir pour les quelques dernières minutes de vol. C'est que je ne comprends toujours pas comment mon père s'est retrouvé en possession de ces dvd. Et aussi pourquoi me les a-t-il donnés en me faisant croire que c'était une série télé? Heureusement que je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Je suis de plus en plus songeuse. J'aimerais tellement qu'il revienne. Il m'a dit qu'il partait à la recherche de son frère qui avait disparu lorsque j'étais encore enfant. Ouaip ça fait 15 ans que Patrick, le frère de mon père, a disparu. On ne sait pas ni comment, ni où, ni pourquoi. Mais il y a un peu plus d'un an, avant mes 20 ans, mon père a décidé que j'étais assez grande pour vivre ma vie, alors il est parti. Depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Je pense qu'il traverse le monde de part en part. Du coup il ne doit pas s'arrêter, et le monde est vaste. Il me manque, mais un jour on se retrouvera tous, mon père, mon oncle et moi. En attendant je ne dois surtout pas en parler, je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse accuser de vol ou je sais pas trop quoi. Alors je suis là, à faire semblant de dormir pendant que je rejoins le Centre de Recherche des Anomalies.

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...et si vous voulez la suite.

A bientôt

Pottsy


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptation et révélations

Voila le deuxième chapitre, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez autant que le premier.

* * *

Après deux heures de vol, et une demie heure de voiture, nous voila arrivés au Centre. Ouais je me fais toute petite en fait! Genre je me cache derrière Becker. Je sais pas ce que Lester va dire et j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur.

Becker: Ça sert à rien de te cacher, il sait déjà que t'es là, il parle avec Matt.

Moi: Ouais mais on sait jamais. Tu crois qu'il pourrait m'engueuler?

Becker: T'engueuler je sais pas, mais je pense pas qu'il soit super content, enfin comme tu le sais il est pas super expressif non plus.

Moi: Ouais mais bon.

Malgré ce qu'il me dit je reste planquée derrière lui pour ne pas être vue. Soudain j'entends une voix qui ne m'est pas tout à fait inconnue (merci les dvd) mais que je n'ai pas encore entendue aujourd'hui. Doucement je sors de derrière Becker.

Becker: Tu vois je te l'avais dit.

Moi: Euh no comment hein. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Et alors que Lester s'approche de moi, Becker s'en va en disant un truc comme "Ouais décidément elle me plaît bien cette gamine!" Puis je marche vers Lester.

Lester: Alors vous êtes Leeloo c'est ça.

Moi: Oui monsieur.

Lester: Et vous êtes qui au juste?

Moi: Apparemment quelqu'un qui sait des choses qu'il ne faudrait pas. Alors on va faire quoi? Je vais genre signer une clause de confidentialité pour certifier que je ne dirais jamais rien à personne?

Lester: On va parler de tout ça dans mon bureau.

Je le suis dans son bureau tout en regardant autour de moi. Ouaip! Tout est pareil que dans mes films. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que c'est pas tout à fait normal. Lester s'assoit dans son fauteuil, je m'installe en face de lui et attend qu'il prenne la parole. Ce qu'il fait au bout de deux longues minutes.

Lester: Alors comment avez-vous eu ces films?

Moi: Mon père me les a offert.

Lester: Comment les a-t-il eus?

Moi: Alors ça monsieur je n'en sais rien. Il m'a dit les avoir téléchargés. Que c'était une nouvelle série qui faisait un carton. J'en ai jamais parlé.

Lester: Comment cela se présente-t-il?

Moi: Et bien c'est en quatre saisons. On vous voit tous autant que vous êtes, travailler ici au quotidien. J'ai vu la mort de Stephen, celle de Nick aussi. Enfin toutes les missions que vous faites quoi. J'ai tout vu. Enfin jusqu'à un certain point j'imagine.

Lester: Comment ça se fait?

Moi: Je ne peux répondre à cette question.

Lester: Bien dans ce cas nous allons parler de votre futur proche. Tout d'abord veuillez signer cette clause de confidentialité.

Moi: Ah oui je m'en doutais.

Je signe le document et le lui rends.

Lester: Parfait, maintenant si vous voulez bien prendre connaissance de ceci. C'est la démarche à suivre.

Moi: La démarche à suivre pour quoi?

Lester: Lisez.

Je lis donc le papier qu'il vient de me donner. Mais attends c'est un...

Moi: Un contrat de travail?

Lester: Êtes-vous prête à travailler pour moi?

Moi: Euh je ne sais pas c'est à dire que c'est un peu soudain.

Lester: C'est une offre qui ne sera pas renouvelée. Sachez que rares sont les personnes qui sont embauchées ici. Et c'est toujours par un concours de circonstances assez tordu.

Moi: Laissez moi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

Lester: Je vous laisse une heure. En attendant allez donc visiter les locaux.

Moi: Ben c'est qu'en fait je les connais déjà plus ou moins.

Lester: Allez donc visiter pour de vrai.

Sur ce je sors du bureau, je décide, en premier temps, d'aller voir Jess pour faire connaissance. Elle m'a toujours paru être une personne vraiment sympa et généreuse.

Moi: Salut Jess!

Jess: Oh salut. Tu dois être Leeloo, celle qui connaît tout le monde mais que personne ne connaît.

Moi: Oui c'est bien ça. dis-je dans un sourire.

Jess: Ça doit faire drôle non?

Moi: Quoi donc?

Jess: De se rendre compte qu'en fait tout est vrai.

Moi: J'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Ca a l'air tellement fou! Je veux dire que j'ai toujours pris ça pour une série télé fantastique mais c'est la réalité!

Jess: Ouais ça doit pas être commun comme situation.

Moi: Je te le fais pas dire! Dis le labo de Connor c'est bien par là?

Jess: Oui, tu montes un étage, deuxième couloir troisième porte à gauche.

Moi: Merci Jess.

Je me dirige donc vers le labo de Connor. J'espère qu'il y sera, il me paraît le plus cool. C'est à lui que je veux demander si c'est une bonne idée que je reste ou pas. Je sais pas pourquoi ma décision dépend autant de lui. J'arrive devant la porte, comme elle possède un code que je ne connais pas, je toque.

Connor: Oh salut! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par là?

Moi: Je voulais te demander deux ou trois choses. Et j'aimerais ton avis.

Connor: Ok pas de problème. Dis moi.

Moi: D'abord c'est comment de travailler ici? Je veux dire quel est ton ressenti?

Connor: Tu devrais le savoir non?

Moi: Je n'ai pas ton avis sur tout à la télé...

Connor: Ok ben pour faire simple je dirais que les conditions de travail sont excellentes quoique parfois dangereuses...mais c'est ce qu'on fait. Et j'aime ce que je fais.

Moi: C'est à dire que tu as une motivation toute particulière.

Connor: Oui c'est vrai. Comment...

Moi: J'avoue que la mort de Nick Cutter a été l'un des pires moments. Et ça a du être dur, surtout pour toi. Parce que tu voulais le sauver mais qu'il a refusé. Il avait une confiance aveugle en toi tu sais. Tout comme Abby d'ailleurs.

Connor: Qui est Abby?

Moi: Abby Maitland...tu...c'est...tu veux dire que tu ne la connais pas?

Connor: Euh non je ne crois pas.

Moi: Mais elle travaille ici, c'est ta petite amie!

Connor: Euh non je pense être au courant de ça, et je n'ai pas de petite amie.

Moi: C'est impossible! Elle est dans mes films.

Comment peut-il affirmer qu'Abby n'existe pas? Est-ce qu'ils auraient commis un acte à une époque entre aujourd'hui et le moment ou mon père m'a offert les dvd? Un acte qui aurait affecté le passé et qui aurait fait disparaître Abby, comme pour Claudia Brown. Mais Claudia est devenue Jenny...C'est la seule explication plausible. Alors ce serait ça. Donc il est vrai que Connor ne puisse plus se rappeler d'elle. Pourtant Nick se souvenait de Claudia. Peut-être oui, mais les choses n'arrivent jamais deux fois de la même manière.

Connor: Alors tu as vraiment tout vu hein?

Moi: Oui.

Connor: Le sacrifice de Stephen?

Moi: Atroce, mais tellement héroïque. C'était vraiment un homme bien, sauf l'histoire avec Hélène. Mais il était tout de même super. C'était un moment assez horrible toutefois. Et Nick a tout vu. Je hais Helen!

Connor: La mort de Cutter?

Moi: Je te l'ai dit, l'un des pires moments de tout ce que j'ai vu. Et maintenant que je sais que c'est vrai c'est pire. Je hais deux fois plus Helen. Cette femme est horrible!

Connor: Notre année d'aventures dans le crétacé?

Moi: Ça a pas du être facile tous les jours. Surtout de ne pas craquer.

Connor: Notre réapparition?

Moi: Un moment formidable. A cet instant j'avoue avoir été heureuse et soulagée.

Connor: Le départ de Danny?

Moi: Hein? Qui?

Connor: Danny Quinn. Il est parti essayer de retrouver son frère qui a traversé une anomalie du passé.

Oh putain c'est pas vrai mon père est dans le passé avec son frère! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, comment a-t-il pu partir? Sans être sûr de jamais pouvoir revenir? Il m'a...abandonnée! A cette pensée une larme coule le long de ma joue sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

Connor: Leeloo? Leeloo qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Moi: Danny Quinn n'apparaît jamais sur les films.

Connor: Comment ça se fait, il travaillait bien avec nous pourtant, tu peux demander à Becker et Lester.

Moi: Connor tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi?

Connor: Oui bien sûr dis moi!

Moi: Réunis tout le monde, je vous rejoindrais après être aller voir Lester.

Connor: Ok je fais ça. Rejoins nous dans dix minutes à la salle de sport.

Moi: A toute.

Je vais voir Lester. J'entre dans son bureau sans frapper.

Moi: J'accepte!

Lester: Euh pardon?

Moi: J'accepte de signer le contrat. Je veux intégrer l'équipe, je n'ai aucune condition. On fera comme il vous plaira.

Lester: Parfait, signez ceci alors.

Je signe, remercie Lester et pars retrouver les autres à la salle de sport. Jess, Matt, Connor et Becker m'attendent en discutant et en écoutant un peu de musique.

Moi: Je fais partie de l'équipe!

Becker: Ah ouais comme ça?

Moi: Ouais Lester m'a proposé, j'ai discuté un peu avec Connor et...me voila.

Connor: Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé?

Moi: Ce que tu m'a dit à propos de Danny Quinn.

Becker: C'est dommage qu'il soit parti, ce type est génial! On a quand même vécu des supers trucs avec lui.

Moi: Ouais je sais!

Connor: Attends tu m'as dit que tu ne le connaissais pas.

Moi: Non j'ai dit qu'il n'apparaissait pas dans mes films.

Connor: Alors tu le connais?

Moi: Pour sûr! C'est mon père.

Et alors que je dis ça je vois quatre paires d'yeux me fixant, complètement ahuris.

Moi: Je m'explique. Il y a 15 ans, Patrick, le frère de mon père a disparu. Mon père était super triste, ils étaient genre frères et meilleurs amis. Bref, un peu avant mes 20 ans mon père m'offre quatre coffrets dvd, et me dis qu'il part à la recherche de son frère. Jamais j'aurais pensé que ces deux choses pouvaient avoir un lien. Depuis un peu plus d'un an j'attends qu'ils reviennent.

Becker: Mais ça fait que quelques mois qu'il est parti.

Moi: Oui mais si j'ai bien compris, avant ça il était coincé dans le crétacé avec Connor. je me tourne vers Connor. Dans mes films ce n'est pas Danny qui est coincé avec toi mais...quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement au début. Mais vous ne connaissez plus cette autre personne visiblement, alors tu ne pouvais pas te souvenir qu'elle y était avec toi. En revanche lorsque tu parlais de cette période tu disais "nous" et comme Danny n'apparait jamais sur les vidéos...je n'ai pas compris tout de suite.

Je ne sais pas vraiment s'ils comprenaient ce que j'étais en train de leur expliquer, mais dans ma tête c'était logique. L'autre personne était Abby, mais Connor ne sait plus qui elle est. Et pour mon père, ben j'ignorais tout simplement qu'il était allé là-bas avec eux.

Becker: Je... oh putain! Danny Quinn est ton père!

Moi: Ouaip m'sieur!

Becker: C'est pour ça que t'en fais qu'à ta tête et que t'as peur de rien! Tel père, telle fille!

Moi: Je le prends comme un compliment. Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de me raconter quelques trucs de quand il travaillait avec vous. Il n'a jamais parlé de son travail...ce qui est normal maintenant que j'y pense.

Ils me racontent alors des tas d'histoires, comme quoi il a fait criser Jenny parce qu'il ne faisait que ce qu'il voulait. Quand poursuivi par un G-Rex il a abandonné un hélicoptère dans le passé. Quand il est entré par effraction dans le Centre en disant que la sécurité était sérieusement compromettante. Quand dès son retour à notre ère, à peine sorti de l'anomalie Matt lui a tiré dessus.

Moi: Mais c'est une habitude chez toi ou quoi?

Becker éclate de rire puis fait une grimace en se souvenant des effets secondaires. Tout le monde sourit. J'étais heureuse de voir que mon père avait fait des choses bien. J'espérais qu'il ai trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et qu'il rentrerait bientôt.

Matt: Il y a toutefois quelque chose qu'il faut qu'on te dise. dit-il soudain avec un ton sérieux.

Moi: Matt, tu m'inquiète. De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Matt: Le frère de ton père est revenu il y a quelques temps avec deux femmes. Ils venaient tous trois du passé. L'une d'elle est morte. Ton oncle qui se faisait appeler Ethan a pété un câble, il l'aimait et elle le contrôlait. J'ai accueilli la troisième personne, Emily, chez moi. Par la suite Ethan, ou Patrick l'a kidnappé et a essayé de la tuer. Il est devenu une personne haineuse. Il a beaucoup changé. Danny le sait, mais c'est son frère alors il a décidé de se battre pour lui. Mais je sais pas ce qui va se passer ensuite, s'ils reviendront tous les deux ou pas.

Moi: Oh d'accord...je...oui je vois.

Mais ces paroles me font plus de mal que ce que je pensais. Mon père est en danger, non seulement parce qu'il est dans une époque remplie de dinosaures assoiffés de sang, mais aussi parce que son frère est devenu une sorte de machine à tuer. Je m'effondre et des larmes coulent de mes yeux sans plus s'arrêter. Si ça se trouve il ne reviendra jamais. Il m'a toujours menti sur ce qu'il faisait, sauf peut-être sa période de flic. Mais j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que mon oncle soit devenu aussi...méchant, et que mon père en toute connaissance de cause soit parti le chercher malgré tout. Mais après tout j'imagine que c'est normal de partir à la recherche de son frère, surtout après 15 ans d'absence, normal et honorable. Alors mon père remplira cette mission coûte que coûte.

Connor: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Moi: J'ai beau comprendre, c'est pas vraiment facile à avaler.

Connor: Oui c'est normal. Allez viens, me dit-il en me relevant, ça va aller tu vas voir. Il est déjà revenu une fois, il peut le faire encore. il passe un bras autour de mes épaules, et j'ai beau être vraiment triste, je me sens bien dans ses bras.

Becker: T'inquiète pas, têtu comme il est, il tiendra tête aux dinosaures et reviendra. il me caresse les cheveux gentiment et me fait un sourire.

Moi: Merci à vous, c'est gentil de me soutenir.

Jess: Tu fais partie de l'équipe maintenant. Et on ne laisse pas tomber nos amis!

Moi: Alors vous voulez bien de moi dans l'équipe?

Bien sûr que oui! répondent-ils à l'unisson.

Ouaip! Je pense que je vais être bien ici. Une fois ma crise de larmes passée je décide d'appeler ma meilleure amie, pour lui expliquer. Je lui dis simplement que j'ai eu un léger accident mais que je vais bien, que je suis en Angleterre sur les traces de mon père. Je cache la vérité évidemment, je fais partie du secret maintenant. Pas besoin d'appeler ma mère, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle m'a abandonné. Puis j'en ai rien à foutre d'elle. De toute façon j'imagine qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour moi. Voilà pourquoi c'est si facile de partir de chez moi, rien ne me retiens. Alors autant profiter de cette offre. Je décide de suivre Connor pour discuter un peu pendant que les autres partent vaquer à leurs occupations.

Connor: 21 ans hein?

Moi: Euh oui.

Connor: T'es le plus jeune membre que l'équipe est jamais eue.

Moi: Quel âge avez-vous tous?

Connor: Matt a 32 ans, Becker et Jess 29 et moi 27.

Moi: Waw je suis le bébé de l'équipe. Mouais vous êtes pas si vieux. T'as que 6 ans de plus que moi.

Connor: En même temps l'âge ne compte pas ici, l'important c'est ton expérience. Et je pense que tu en as, au moins dans le domaine des créatures, et visiblement tu sais te battre. Tu devrais t'en sortir. T'es-tu déjà servi d'une arme?

Moi: Ça dépend de ce que tu qualifies d'arme. Mon père avait une carabine et je tirais plutôt pas mal. Mais bon c'était un jouet comparé à celles que vous avez. Oh et je fais du tir à l'arc.

Connor: Ok bon tu feras quelques essais avec les nôtres.

Moi: Pas de problème. Ce sera même avec plaisir. Dis tu sais où est Matt? J'aimerais lui parler de quelque chose.

Connor: Va voir dans le labo botanique, c'est là qu'il va en général. Sinon demande à Jess elle te le trouvera.

Moi: Merci Connor, pour tout.

Connor: Mais de rien.

Moi: A plus tard. dis-je en me retournant et en partant.

J'ai avec moi mon dossier sur les créatures du futur. Je toque à la porte de Matt. Par chance il est là.

Matt: Leeloo?

Moi: Salut.

Matt: Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

Moi: J'aimerais que tu jettes un coup d'œil à mon dossier...enfin si ça te dérange pas?

Matt: Non bien sûr ça ne me dérange pas au contraire. C'est celui sur l'évolution des espèces du futur?

Moi: Oui j'aimerais savoir si mes théories du futur sont correctes, et je pense que t'es le seul à pouvoir confirmer ça.

Matt: Ce sera avec plaisir.

Sur ce il prend mon dossier et le feuillette. Il le lit pendant un peu moins d'une demie heure alors que je visite son labo, m'arrêtant devant chaque sorte de plante que je ne connais pas. Il y en a de très bizarre, mais je ne dis rien et laisse Matt lire.

Matt: C'est incroyable! Comment es-tu arriver à ce genre de précisions?

Moi: J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches. Après il y a pas mal de suppositions.

Matt: Il n'y a quasiment aucune erreur, après je ne suis pas un professionnel non plus, mais pour ce que j'en sais ton dossier approche de la perfection. Sauf peut-être les dessins qui ne sont pas vraiment exacts mais ça tu peux vraiment pas le deviner.

Moi: Merci, j'y ai consacré beaucoup de temps. J'ignore pourquoi en fait. Mais ça m'a passionné.

Matt: Il y a juste quelques oublis mais tu ne peux pas le savoir car ce ne sont pas des espèces qui ont évoluées ou se sont adaptées, mais qui sont apparues comme ça. Hormis ça ton dossier est très complet.

Moi: Je suis contente de ne pas avoir fait trop d'erreurs. Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais le montrer aux autres?

Matt: Et bien techniquement il n'y a pas de problème. Tu sais les autres savent maintenant que je viens du futur.

Moi: Oui à cause de Nouvelle Aurore. J'espère que cela n'a pas posé de problème?

Matt: Ils étaient un peu méfiants quand ils l'ont su, mais je ne les ai jamais trahis, alors ils ont décidé de faire comme avant.

Moi: Matt? Comment ça se fait que je connaisse pas Emily? Je veux dire, elle n'apparait jamais dans les films.

Matt: D'après ce que j'ai compris, tous ceux qui sont en relation étroite avec ton père, mise à part l'équipe, n'apparaissent pas dans tes films. Ainsi tu ne connais pas Emily parce qu'elle était proche d'Ethan...pardon de Patrick. Ils sont arrivés ensemble du passé.

Moi: Peux-tu me raconter l'histoire d'Emily?

Matt: Et bien elle est née en 1840. Ensuite en 1867 elle a traversé sa première anomalie pour faire des recherches. Elle est tombée sur un groupe d'une quinzaine de nomades et elle est restée avec eux. Puis Charlotte, son amie et celle de Patrick est tombée malade. A ce moment une anomalie s'est ouverte sur notre époque et ils l'ont traversé tous les trois. Charlotte n'a pas survécu. Puis Emily est repartie dans son époque, mais elle est revenue il y a peu parce que son mari voulait l'enfermer dans un asile. Voila les grandes lignes.

Moi: Un homme du futur et une femme du passé. Décidément on ne vit pas dans le monde que l'on croit.

Matt: C'est bien vrai. Pourtant c'est comme ça.

Moi: Merci Matt pour ces explications et aussi de m'avoir parler d'Emily. J'espère la rencontrer un jour.

Matt: Elle reviendra bientôt.

Moi: Ah d'accord. Bon je vais aller...euh...ben par ci par là!

Matt: Ok à plus alors.

Moi: Oui à plus.

* * *

Et voila.

Bien, pas bien?

Laissez une trace de votre passage...


	3. Chapter 3: Habitudes à prendre

Bon voila...troisième chapitre.

Comme vous l'aurez remarquer je n'ai pas de fréquence régulière pour poster les chapitres. Vu que l'histoire est quasiment finie ben je publie un peu quand je veux.

Dans ce chapitre on va découvrir un peu Becker à ma façon... J'espère que ça ira. Honnêtement toute cette histoire sort tout droit d'un rêve alors il se peut qu'il y ai parfois des trucs bizarres. Tout du moins pour les personnages. Ils ne sont pas exactement pareils. Non pas que je ne les aimes pas comme ils sont au contraire mais je voulais changer un peu.

Oh et il y aura un peu d'action à venir.

Voila voila bonne lecture.

* * *

Je décide de parler avec Jess pour voir avec elle une chose cruciale à laquelle je n'avais pas encore penser. Je la trouve devant ses écrans comme toujours.

Moi: Hey Jess je peux te demander quelque chose?

Jess: Oui bien sûr qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Moi: Tu connaitrais pas par un hasard un endroit où je peux louer un appart sympa et pas trop cher?

Jess: Euh là tout de suite non, mais à mon avis tu peux demander à Connor, il a fait des recherches y a pas longtemps alors il doit ptetr se souvenir.

Moi: Ok merci beaucoup Jess.

Jess: De rien.

Je vais donc voir Connor.

Moi: Connor s'il te plaît tu peux m'aider?

Connor: A quoi?

Moi: Trouver un appart sympa et pas cher. S'te plaît!

Connor: Euh...pourquoi?

Moi: Ben parce que ce matin je vivais en France, et là, ben on n'est pas en France!

Connor: Ah oui désolé, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit que tu venais juste d'arriver. Alors, attends je fais une recherche rapide. Ben des trucs sympas y en a des tas, mais c'est drôlement cher. C'est la ville ici.

Moi: Fais chier! Bon c'est pas grave merci quand même. Je vais...je sais pas, visiter la ménagerie tiens!

Connor: Ok fais bien attention.

Moi: T'inquiète je gère.

Je vais donc vers la ménagerie, marchant d'un pas lent. A vrai dire je suis un peu blasée, j'pensais vraiment que Jess pourrait m'aider. Mais bon aussi j'ai pas vraiment les moyens. Comment je vais faire ce soir? Je verrais avec Lester voir si ça le dérange pas que je dorme ici pour une nuit. J'entre dans la ménagerie. Je regarde le bureau, c'est assez simple. On dirait que personne ne bosse ici, il n'y a pas de bazar comme dans celui de Connor ou des plantes partout comme dans celui de Matt. Dans mes films c'est Abby qui s'occupe de la ménagerie. Mais ici et maintenant, il faut croire qu'Abby n'existe pas. Pendant que j'ouvre le sas de sécurité je me demande si Rex est là lui. J'arrive donc devant les "cages". C'est grand, mais visiblement pas assez pour un mammouth de Colomb. Ca me rend triste de le voir enfermer comme ça, alors que c'est un animal libre et sauvage. Je me met devant la vitre de surveillance et regarde chaque créature. Elles ne sont pas faites pour être ici, mais au moins elles ne sont pas mortes. Je reste dans mes pensées comme ça pendant quelques instants quand soudainement j'entends un toussotement derrière moi qui me fait sursauter. Je me retourne et vois Becker.

Moi: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Becker: Je sais pas trop j'aime bien venir là de temps en temps. Pourquoi toi tu es là?

Moi: Parce que je suis blasée, et que les animaux ont le pouvoir de me remonter le moral.

Becker: Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

Moi: Alala un tas de choses!

Becker: Raconte j'ai tout mon temps.

Moi: Et bien ce matin je me suis réveillée chez moi à quelque chose comme 1000 kilomètres d'ici, je suis partie bosser tranquillement dans un restaurant ou je m'ennuie sacrément. Puis d'un coup une créature s'est jetée sur moi. Après l'arrivée de trois gars armés jusqu'aux dents, on a viré la créature et on s'est retrouvés à Londres. J'ai appris que mon père était parti dans le passé, que mon oncle est un meurtrier et que j'allais travailler ici. Oh oui et j'ai pas d'endroit où dormir ce soir parce qu'il est clair que j'avais pas pensé que Lester m'embaucherai comme ça...je crois que c'est tout!

Becker: Ouais mais c'est carrément déjà beaucoup!

Moi: Amplement suffisant à mon goût c'est clair.

Becker: Tu veux venir chez moi? me demande-t-il tout à coup.

Moi: Euh..pardon? dis-je surprise, non mais c'est quoi cette question?

Becker: Bah oui t'as dit que tu savais pas où aller ce soir. Je te propose de venir chez moi le temps que tu te trouves un endroit où crécher.

Moi: T'es sérieux?

Becker: Oui pourquoi?

Moi: Je sais pas je te vois comme le gars discret et réservé. Genre le gars toujours prêt à aider mais qui disparaît quand on a plus besoin de lui.

Becker: Oh c'est vrai?

Moi: Ouais un peu, enfin apparemment j'ai pas tout vu alors. Je parle pour ce que j'ai vu, je sais pas si t'as changé depuis.

Becker: Ben je sais pas. Bon tu veux venir chez moi ou pas?

Moi: Mais je veux pas te déranger...

Becker: Si je te propose c'est que tu me dérange pas. J'ai une maison avec deux chambres et je vis tout seul.

Moi: Alors ça c'est triste!

Becker: Tu vivais avec quelqu'un toi?

Moi: Non toute seule aussi.

Becker: Ben tu vois c'est sûrement aussi triste.

Moi: Il n'y avait qu'une chambre dans mon appart'!

Becker: Arrête de te moquer sinon je te fais dormir sur le tapis du chien.

Moi: T'as un chien?

Becker: Ouais. Tu vois c'est pas si triste, je suis pas tout seul.

Moi: Ok tu marques un point. T'es moins triste que moi, j'ai même pas un poisson rouge!

On rigole tous les deux, puis on sort de la ménagerie. Il est déjà 19 heures et tout le monde s'apprête à rentrer chez lui. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que nous étions restés si longtemps avec les animaux. Tout le monde se dit au revoir. J'apprécie tout particulièrement que Connor me fasse la bise. Je ressens même un léger courant électrique lorsque sa joue touche la mienne. Oh! Il me fait vraiment un effet bizarre. Bref, on finis par se séparer puis je suis Becker. On arrive chez lui 20 minutes plus tard. Dans une maison vraiment trop belle!

Moi: Waw, elle est super ta maison!

Becker: Merci beaucoup!

Il ouvre la porte et me fait un signe pour m'inviter à entrer, et alors que je commence à franchir la porte quelque chose me saute dessus. J'ai même pas eu le temps de me préparer, du coup je tombe à la renverse. Je me retrouve sur les fesses pendant que ce que je qualifie d'une boule de poil me lèche le visage. J'éclate de rire. Ouaip! J'aime vraiment les animaux, en plus c'est un husky!

Moi: T'aurais pu me dire que c'était un husky!

Becker: Ca change quoi?

Moi: C'est ma race de chien préférée!

Becker: Leeloo, laisse moi te présenter Arizona.

Moi: Arizona? T'en as un drôle de nom toi! Pourquoi Arizona?

Becker: Parce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller visiter cet état.

Moi: Ok je vois. Et bien Arizona je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer. T'es un bon chien.

Becker: C'est une fille!

Moi: Ah pardon une bonne chienne alors. Euh...ça le fait moins dit comme ça.

J'entends Becker pouffer de rire puis redevenir sérieux.

Becker: Viens je vais te faire visiter, comme ça on pourra poser tes affaires dans la chambre.

Moi: Ok je te suis.

Il me fait visiter la maison qui me parait encore plus grande de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, si c'est possible. Elle est encore plus belle de dedans. L'agencement est relativement simple. Il me fait d'abord voir le salon, qui est grand et super bien aménagé, il y a un grand canapé qui fait face à un écran plat immense. Merde! On dirait presque une salle de cinéma. Waw et comme dans mes rêves les plus fous il possède une vidéothèque à faire pâlir un magasin de dvd!

Moi: Oh la vache je suis comme dans un rêve!

Becker: Qu'est-ce qui te fait cet effet la?

Moi: Tous ces films...c'est impressionnant.

Becker: Ah oui je suis un grand amateur de cinéma. J'ai tout ce qui sort dès que ça sort.

Moi: Putain tu sais quoi? J'aurais aimé avoir un frère comme toi! C'est le paradis! Je suis chez un mec super qui possède une vidéothèque digne des plus grandes.

Becker: Ahem!

Moi: Euh j'ai dit ça à voix haute?

Il ne dit rien mais sourit. Je me répète ma phrase dans ma tête. Ca va je n'ai rien de compromettant, juste la vérité. J'aurais vraiment aimé avoir un grand frère comme lui, je suis fille unique et un contact comme celui la me manque. Et j'avais dit que c'était un mec super, ça aussi je le pense. Il est génial comme gars. Je comprends toujours pas ce que Jess attend pour déclarer sa flamme. Mais bon je ne m'éternise pas sur mes pensées et le suit dans la cuisine. Elle est grande et fonctionnelle. Type basique, pas très colorée. Mais agréable quand même. Puis la salle à manger ou règne une grande table.

Moi: J'espère que tu ne manges pas tout seul sur cette table? Parce qu'alors tu reprends la première place de la tristesse.

Becker: Non je mange sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Quand je mange...

Moi: Comment ça "quand je mange"? dis-je en essayant d'imiter sa voix, ce qui le fait rire.

Becker: Et bien je ne mange pas souvent.

Moi: Quoi? Mais un grand gaillard comme le soldat que tu es se doit d'avoir un régime alimentaire équilibré et complet. T'inquiète je vais remédier à ça. dis-je dans un sourire.

Puis il nous amène à l'étage ou se trouvent les chambres et leur salle de bain attenantes. Waw salle de bain personnelle! Je pourrais définitivement me plaire dans cette maison.

Il m'amène donc dans ma chambre et dépose mes affaires puis il me dit qu'il va préparer le dîner, mais que j'ai le temps de m'installer tranquillement. Toutefois je ne déballe pas trop d'affaires parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de le déranger plus que nécessaire. Puis je décide d'aller prendre une douche pour me débarrasser de la tension accumulée toute la journée. Je me détends une fois sous l'eau chaude, sors, me sèche, enfile mon jogging , un débardeur et descend.

Moi: Alors qu'est-ce qu'on mange?

Becker: Des œufs et du bacon.

Moi: Quoi et c'est tout?

Becker: Ben ouais!

Moi: Oh mon dieu Becker! Va vraiment falloir que je prenne ton alimentation en main avant que tu ne te laisse dépérir. Ca devient urgent! Regarde ça t'es tout maigre!

Becker: C'est pas vrai, je suis musclé!

Moi: Hum tu mesures combien?

Becker: 1 mètre 85.

Moi: Et tu pèses combien...si c'est pas trop indiscret?

Becker: 80 kilos.

Moi: Ok je suis pas médecin ou quoi mais c'est clair que tu devrais peser au moins 10 kilos de plus.

Becker: Mais je suis bien comme ça.

Moi: T'inquiète pas ça ne se verra pas. Tu vas prendre du muscle. T'inquiète mon chou, je vais m'occuper de toi. dis-je en me levant de mon tabouret pour lui tapoter la tête! Il s'écarte.

Becker: Hey je suis pas un bon toutou!

J'éclate de rire.

Moi: Désolée.

Becker: Pas grave. Bon je vais mater un film. Ca te dit?

Moi: Carrément! T'as du pop-corn?

Becker: Oui et de la crème glacée.

Moi: Toi et moi on va très bien s'entendre. dis-je en me dirigeant vers le salon. Mais bien sûr je me trompe et me retrouve dans la salle à manger.

Moi: Et merde je me suis gourée!

Je l'entend éclater de rire en disant quelque chose que je ne comprends pas à cause de la distance.

Becker: Allez viens, suit le son de ma voix. Traverse la porte et tourne sur ta droite. Marche dans le couloir et c'est la porte à droite.

Moi: Merci monsieur le GPS. dis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé et en boudant un peu. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on regarde?

Becker: Quel genre tu préfères, j'ai tout. Enfin tout sauf les comédies romantiques et les trucs cuculs de ce genre...

Moi: De l'action ou de la SF alors.

Becker: Alors tiens regarde par là et choisis ce que tu veux voir. J'ai tout vu et je suis pas difficile. Ton choix sera le mien.

Moi: Oh on peur regarder Sherlock Holmes2? S'te plaît!

Becker: Oui bien sûr. Allez c'est parti.

Il met donc le film puis vient s'assoir sur le canapé, il me donne une couverture pour que je sois bien à l'aise. Ce mec est vraiment super, c'est un mec au cœur d'or, seulement ça ne se voit pas au premier abord. Il est le soldat bien entraîné et il le montre mais une fois qu'il est hors du travail il est un gars généreux, attentionné et drôle. Je suis à l'aise avec lui. C'est vraiment simple de partager des choses avec Becker. Il ne se prend pas la tête.

Une fois le film terminé, on part se coucher.

Becker: Essaye de bien te reposer, demain on se lève tôt.

Moi: C'est quoi tôt?

Becker: Tu verras bien...me dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Oula j'ai peur, je décide d'aller me coucher tout de suite et de ne pas perdre de temps.

Moi: Bonne nuit Becker, fais de beaux rêves.

Becker: Toi aussi, dors bien. A demain.

Sur ce il rentre dans sa chambre et j'en fais de même. Une fois la porte fermée je m'adosse contre celle-ci et regarde autour de moi. Je suis bien ici, mais je peux pas rester indéfiniment, un jour Becker sera avec Jess et c'est elle qui passera ses soirées comme ceci. D'ailleurs je sais pas pourquoi je suis persuadée qu'ils seront un jour ensemble. Jess d'habitude si expansive est tellement timide avec lui. Elle n'a toujours rien dit, et lui fait semblant de ne rien éprouver. Faudra ptetr que j'intervienne. Pendant que j'échafaude mon plan, je passe à la salle de bain pour me laver les dents. Puis toujours en pensant à comment je vais leur arranger quelque chose j'enlève mon jogging et me couche. Oh! Mais c'est super confortable, ouais c'est clair je vais trop bien dormir cette nuit! Je me demande vaguement si le lit est toujours prêt à accueillir quelqu'un pour qu'il soit déjà fait. Est-ce que Becker est si prévoyant? Et je m'endors sur cette pensée. Je dors d'un bon sommeil, même si mes rêves sont pour le moins bizarre. Je rêve de Connor, mais Abby est là aussi. Et elle l'aime mais lui est obnubilé par le travail. Et alors que moi aussi je l'aime, j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'il remarque Abby. Ce qu'il finit par faire. Moi triste comme je suis, je pars décidant de les laisser vivre leur histoire. Il se tourne vers moi et m'appelle, mais je m'enfuis. Je ne veux pas vraiment prendre part à leur bonheur qui me fait si mal au cœur. Puis je finis par dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Au matin, j'entends un petit bruit dans la chambre mais ne fait pas attention. Je mets la tête sous la couette et me tourne sur le côté, puis tout à coup, une musique extrêmement forte retentit dans la chambre! Merde! J'avais pas fait gaffe qu'il y avait une chaîne hifi! Je saute du lit prête à attaquer avec pour arme...mon oreiller. Je tombe sur Becker, qui se moque ouvertement de moi.

Moi: Non mais putain Becker tu te fous de moi? Il est 6 heures du matin! dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil rapide au réveil.

Becker: Allez debout c'est l'heure du footing!

Moi: Pardon?

Becker: Ben oui le footing matinal, y a rien de meilleur. Et tu viens avec moi.

Moi: Jamais de la vie!

Becker: C'est un ordre mademoiselle...Gauthier c'est ça?

Moi: Non c'est Quinn. Gauthier c'était une couverture.

Becker: Ok mademoiselle Quinn! On y va.

Pendant qu'il dit ça il baisse les yeux. Ouaip! Je me tiens en face de lui en débardeur et shorty, armée d'un oreiller. Je rougis méchamment.

Becker: Euh...si t'allais t'habiller?

Moi: Ouais c'est une bonne idée, sors donc de ma chambre!

Becker: Ta chambre hein?

Moi: Ouais pour l'instant. Bon Becker au cas ou t'aurais pas remarqué je suis assez embarrassée là, ce serait sympa que tu sortes pour que je puisse m'habiller tranquillement.

Becker: Ouais rendez-vous en bas dans un quart d'heure.

Moi: Oui j'y serais. Allez du vent! lui di-je en lui jetant l'oreiller à la figure.

Il sort et je me prépare en quatrième vitesse. J'enfile un short de sport, un débardeur à bretelle large et des baskets. Une fois prête je descends pour le p'tit dej'. A mon grand malheur il a préparé des trucs salés.

Moi: Becker? Tu te souviens que je suis française?

Becker: Ouaip!

Moi: Ben figure toi qu'en France on mange pas ce genre de truc au petit déjeuner. dis-je en repoussant l'assiette de jambon posée devant moi.

Becker: Oh et vous mangez quoi alors?

Moi: Puis-je faire un tour dans tes placards et ton frigo?

Becker: Oui sans problème. dit-il en engouffrant une tranche de bacon dans sa bouche.

Moi: Ok alors il me faut ça, ça, ça et ça. Oh et puis ça aussi.

J'attrape tout ce qu'il me faut et me prépare un chocolat au lait que je fais chauffer au micro-ondes. Puis je me coupe deux tranches de pain que je fais griller. Je sors mon chocolat chaud et me fais mes tartines avec du beurre et de la confiture. Note pour moi même: aujourd'hui je fais des courses et je lui montre le pouvoir du Nutella.

Moi: Voila un déjeuner digne de moi!

Becker: Ca à l'air...sucré!

Moi: Oui ça l'est, tu peux quand même pas manger la même chose à chaque repas. Vous êtes bizarres vous les anglais pour ça.

Becker: C'est toi qui dit ça? Je te rappelle que vous mangez des cuisses de grenouilles.

Moi: Me dit pas que t'en a jamais mangé?

Becker: Berk non jamais!

Moi: J'en ai mangé une fois. Je me rappelle pas très bien. Je t'en ferais un jour. On verra ce que t'en penses. Faut arrêter les clichés un peu.

On continue notre petit dej' dans la bonne humeur, chacun se moquant des habitudes de l'autre. Je lui promets que demain c'est moi qui fais le petit déjeuner et il va être surpris de voir que les français savent bien manger. C'est pas pour rien qu'on est la capitale de la gastronomie quand même!

Bref après le petit dej' on part pour une heure de footing. Ok le sport et moi ça fait deux, donc je le ralentis plus qu'autre chose mais il est patient.

Becker: Tu verras dans 2 semaines tu y parviendras sans t'arrêter.

Moi: Parce que on va faire ça tous les matins?

Becker: C'est chacun ces conditions. T'as décidé de me faire prendre du poids, moi j'ai décidé de te faire faire du sport.

Moi: Tu sais pas dans quoi tu te lance mon gars!

Becker: Je tiendrais le coup t'en fais pas. Footing tous les matins, et on bossera aussi à la salle de sport au Centre.

Moi: Mais pourquoi? je pleurniche à moitié.

Becker: Parce que vu comme tu bouffes mal tu dois te dépenser. D'ailleurs je suis étonné que tu es la ligne alors que tu ne fais aucun sport et que tu manges des trucs tout gras.

Moi: Je mange ce que j'aime. En plus j'ai la ligne parce c'est ma morphologie qui est comme ça.

Becker: N'empêche t'as des poignées d'amour. dit-il dans un grand sourire.

Moi: Oh! dis-je choquée. Comment tu...

Becker: J'ai vu ça ce matin.

Moi: T'as pas le droit de retourner un moment aussi embarrassant contre moi!

Becker: Allez arrête de bouder, je fais ça pour toi. Tu vas voir comme on se sent bien quand on est en forme.

Moi: Ok, ok. De toute façon j'imagine que j'ai pas le choix.

Becker: Non pas vraiment.

Moi: Dites-vous bien, Capitaine Becker, que c'est la seule chose que vous me forcerez à faire. dis-je en pointant mon doigt sur son torse.

Becker: C'est ce qu'on verra.

On rentre chez lui. On a bien mérité une bonne douche, après cette heure de sport intensif (pour moi en tout cas), je me rends compte qu'il est déjà 8 heures. Je lui demande alors à quelle heure on est sensés être au CRA. Il me dit que pour 8h30 c'est bien. Donc nous devons partir dans 10 minutes. Ce qui me laisse peu de temps pour finir de me préparer. Mais j'y parviens puis nous prenons sa voiture pour nous rendre au travail. Ca me fait encore bizarre de me dire que je travaille pour le CRA.

* * *

Voila à la prochaine pour le numéro quatre.

Laissez des reviews pour ceux qui passent sans rien dire. C'est sympa d'avoir un petit quelque chose...


	4. Chapter 4: Première mission et suite

Chapitre 4: Première mission et suite

Une fois arrivés au Centre, nous prenons des directions différentes. Il va je ne sais où alors que mes pas me mènent droit au labo de Connor. Je ne sais pas tellement comment je suis arrivée là ni pourquoi. Et je suis presque stressée à l'idée de le voir. Mais pourquoi je suis comme ça? J'arrive même pas à savoir comment je me sens. Tout ce que je sais c'est que mon cœur danse sur un rythme endiablé, pour une raison que j'ignore. Ah oui et sans mentir je suis vraiment soulagée que mon rêve n'ait été que ça...un rêve. Finalement prise dans mes pensées je n'ai pas vu la porte s'ouvrir devant moi.

Connor: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Moi: Euh...ben je suis venue te voir.

Connor: Alors ça va? Ca s'est bien passé chez Becker?

Moi: Oui super! Sauf peut-être le footing à 6h30 ce matin mais je l'ai cherché alors bon...

Connor: Becker est comme ça.

Moi: Alors toi ça va, quoi de beau?

Connor: Oui nickel, j'étais en train d'étudier les anomalies.

Moi: Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais n'est-ce pas?

Connor: Non pas tant que y a encore quelque chose à découvrir. Et je pense qu'il y en aura toujours.

Moi: Je vois. Bon à quoi as-tu passé ta soirée hier soir?

Connor: Euh c'est quoi cette question?

Moi: Je veux apprendre à mieux te connaître. je dis ça le plus innocemment possible, je veux pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

Connor: Ah. Ben en fait j'ai surtout joué à des jeux vidéos.

Moi: Est-ce que tu vis tout seul chez toi?

Connor: Euh oui.

Moi: J'espère que tu n'as pas deux chambres dont une vide...tu serais aussi triste que Becker alors.

Connor: Non je n'ai qu'une chambre. Et je ne suis pas tout seul, j'ai Rex et mes Diictodons.

Moi: Alors Rex est chez toi?

Connor: Ben oui.

Moi: Je pensais qu'il serait à la ménagerie.

Connor: Il y était au début, mais avec les quelques incidents qui se sont produits au CRA j'ai préféré le ramener chez moi. Il y est plus en sécurité.

Moi: Oui tu as raison. Je suis contente que tu l'ai gardé. Au fait tu sais j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit.

Connor: Tu...Euh...Tu as rêvé de moi?

Moi: Euh...oui.

Connor: Et alors il se passait quoi?

Moi: Ben en fait...

Je ne pus prononcer un mot de plus car une sirène sonnait dans le Centre. L'alerte anomalie.

Connor: Bon on parlera de ça plus tard, aujourd'hui tu effectues ta première mission officielle!

Moi: Allez vite je suis impatiente!

Nous courons rejoindre Matt et Becker au bureau de Jess. Elle nous donne les coordonnées du lieu de l'anomalie et nous partons. Arrivés sur place Connor positionne son matériel et ferme l'anomalie.

Moi: Bon c'est triste il n'y a pas de créature.

Mais j'ai à peine prononcé ces mots qu'un grognement se fait entendre quelque part derrière nous. Becker et Matt s'approche de moi et me dise de ne pas faire de bruit. Ce que je fais. Puis nous avançons lentement vers la source du grognement.

Moi: Un Gorgonopsien...sympa pour une première mission. Alors on fait quoi?

Matt: On essaye de le reconduire vers l'anomalie, Connor apprête toi à l'ouvrir.

Connor: J'y vais tout de suite, dis moi quand vous êtes prêts.

Matt, Becker et moi faisons le tour de l'animal et tirons dessus à faible dose pour essayer de le pousser à retourner chez lui. Mais visiblement il n'apprécie pas trop, se cabre et se lance vers Connor, je prends peur.

Moi: Connor vite cours!

Connor part alors se mettre à l'abri, et en passant là ou deux secondes plus tôt se trouvait le beau brun, le Gorgonopsien écrase la valise et l'anomalie se ré-ouvre. Matt positionne alors 3 gardes devant et leur dit de tirer à vue. Ainsi les créatures repartiront immédiatement. Nous relevons Connor et partons à la recherche du gros reptile. Jess nous informe alors qu'il se dirige vers la ville et que nous devons faire très vite pour le rattraper. On prend le 4x4 et on se met en route. On le rattrape au bout de quelques kilomètres. Et alors que Matt conduit, Becker ouvre sa porte et, par une manœuvre que je n'ai pas suivie, il se retrouve sur le plateau du pick-up avec son arme. Puis Matt double le dinosaure et se positionne devant lui. Ce qui laisse une marge pour que Becker lui tire dessus. Il le vise et après deux tirs bien placés la bête s'effondre. S'en suit un difficile tour de main pour mettre le Gorgonopsien sur le plateau de la voiture. Après d'innombrables efforts, nous retournons à l'anomalie, déchargeons la créature dans son ère et repartons après l'avoir fermée. Puis nous retournons au CRA. Cette mission nous a pris toute la matinée. Et mon estomac commence à me tirailler.

Moi: J'ai la dalle! je m'exclame, et les gars rigolent.

Jess: Ca tombe bien je vous ai pris tout ce qu'il faut pour vous restaurer.

Moi: Ah je t'adore! dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Puis nous rejoignons les garçons et mangeons tous ensemble. On passe un agréable moment. Je décide d'ailleurs que c'est le moment idéal pour voir où en sont exactement Jess et Becker. Je les observe durant un petit quart d'heure. Elle lui jette des regards toutes les 30 secondes environ. Lui fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer mais affiche un sourire en permanence. Ce que les autres semblent ne pas remarquer. Bah ils doivent penser que Becker est toujours d'humeur joyeuse. Jess boit toutes les paroles de Becker comme du petit lait. C'est mignon, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils ne font rien.

Certes je pourrais me retourner à moi même cette question, car oui c'est vrai je craque totalement pour Connor, voila pourquoi je recherche sa présence en permanence. Mais la différence entre Connor et Becker c'est que Becker ressent quelque chose. Connor lui ne me connait pas, et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse m'aimer comme ça un jour. La vie est compliquée. Nous finissons de manger tranquillement. Becker se lève.

Becker: Leeloo?

Moi: Ouais?

Becker: On va à la salle de sport.

Moi: Hein mais pourquoi?

Becker: C'est un ordre.

Moi: Mais c'est pas juste je viens juste de manger! Si tu me fais faire du sport je vais claquer!

Tout le monde rigole. Ils connaissent Becker et ils savent parfaitement qu'il ne flanchera pas. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais j'essaye quand même.

Moi: Tu veux pas attendre genre 1 ou 2 heures. 3 même?

Becker: Non c'est maintenant et crois moi tu n'y coupera pas.

Moi: T'es pas cool Becker.

Mais résignée je me lève et le suit sous les regards moqueurs des autres. Ah c'est bien ma veine. Faire du sport juste après manger, je vais vomir ou exploser...pfff! Mais Becker ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il me dit le parcours que je vais devoir accomplir.

Becker: Alors c'est simple, 30 abdos, 20 pompes, 10 flexions. Ensuite tu viens là et tu me soulèves ça disons 15 fois. Et enfin tu te couches la dessus et avec tes jambes tu soulèves ce poids 15 fois aussi. Quand t'as fini tu recommences.

Moi: On peut mettre 40 abdos et 10 pompes?

Becker: Non.

Moi: Allez je suis nulle pour faire des pompes!

Becker: Ben comme ça tu vas t'améliorer. Allez go! C'est parti.

Je m'active donc. 30 abdos, facile! Pour ça j'avoue je suis assez bonne. Je me couche au sol pour me préparer à faire des pompes. Une idée me vient je vais les faire comme quand j'avais essayé le fitness. Je sais que ça va pas lui plaire mais je tente quand même. Donc je me mets sur les genoux, croise les pieds en l'air et commence.

Becker: C'est pas des pompes ça!

Moi: Si m'sieur. Des pompes comme font les femmes.

Becker: Non je veux des vraies pompes.

Moi: En sortant d'ici te plains pas si tu dois me porter! Tu vas me tuer!

Becker: Allez arrête de parler et travaille.

Je passe donc 1h30 à bosser dur comme ça. Et quand il me dit que c'est enfin fini, je m'écroule au sol, trop fatiguée pour bouger un doigt. Je rampe presque jusqu'à la douche qui même si elle me fait un bien fou ne me rends pas l'usage total de tous mes muscles. Je vais avoir des sacrées courbatures, je le sens. Je sors de la douche. Mes bras et mes jambes sont endoloris par l'effort ce qui apparemment me donne une drôle de démarche. Je décide de fuir Becker avant qu'il ne me dise de faire autre chose. Et je vais me planquer dans le bureau de Connor.

Connor: Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Moi: Chut! Je suis pas là! J'ai fui, je veux pas que Becker me trouve.

Connor: Tu marches bizarrement. rigole-t-il.

Moi: Te moque pas sinon la prochaine fois je t'amène avec moi et Becker se fera un plaisir de te torturé comme il m'a fait. Je te jure 1h30 d'abdos, pompes, flexions, trucs, machins...j'en peux plus je suis cannée! Je peux rester avec toi?

Connor: Oui bien sûr! Justement je me sentais seul.

On parle alors de tout de rien, du passé, du présent et même du futur. De créatures, des gens qui bossent ici. De ce qu'il fait en dehors de son boulot. Il me parle aussi des missions qu'ils ont effectuées et que je n'ai pas vu. Je l'écoute parler. J'aime sa voix! C'est plaisant d'être avec lui. Et c'est là que je me rends compte à quel point Connor est une personne extraordinaire. Il est altruiste. C'est quelqu'un sur qui on peu compter en cas de pépin. Je sais aussi qu'il est prêt à se sacrifier pour ses amis. Je l'ai vu à plusieurs reprises d'ailleurs, pour Nick, pour Abby...mais tout ce qu'il me dit ne fait que confirmer ce que je pense déjà de lui. Ce mec est un mec en or. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il n'a pas de copine. Toutes les filles voudraient d'un gars comme Connor! La perspective me rend jalouse. J'aimerais être cette fille.

Moi: Dis Connor, comment ça se fait que t'as pas de petite amie?

Connor: Euh ben en fait c'est simple. Le travail ici est très prisant et ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait dévoiler la vérité. Du coup je veux pas être avec une fille qui ne sait pas ce que je fais et qui n'apprécie pas que je sois jamais là. Ah oui et je suis plutôt timide.

Moi: Tu n'es pas timide.

Connor: En général si. Mais c'est étrangement facile de parler avec toi.

Moi: Ouais la réciproque est vraie aussi. Puis je suis aussi timide, mais bon j'imagine qu'en travaillant que avec des gars je dois être en mesure de me faire respecter. Je suis pas un petit soldat et j'ai beaucoup de mal à obéir aux ordres.

Connor: Oui ça j'ai bien vu, quand en France Becker t'as demandé de pas venir et que t'y es quand même allée. Et devant lui en plus, tu peux pas savoir à quel point t'as du l'énerver. Lui qui protège tout le monde, tu lui a renvoyé son ego dans les dents. C'était assez marrant, rares sont ceux qui osent protester devant Becker.

Moi: Ouais je me doute!

Connor: Imagine un militaire entraîné se faire rembarré par une fille de 21 ans.

Moi: T'as du bien te marrer en voyant ça non?

Connor: Tu peux pas savoir! C'est pour ça qu'il t'appelle gamine, ou petite fille. Je pense que quelque part il a peur de se faire doubler. T'es pas n'importe qui, t'es la fille de Danny!

Moi: Ouaip! J'ai presque l'impression que c'était une star quand vous parlez de lui.

Connor: Il a fait des choses extras pour tout le monde.

Moi Tu pourrais m'en dire plus?

Connor: Bien sûr. D'abord il faut que tu saches que c'est tout à fait par hasard que nous l'avons rencontré. C'était au cours d'une mission. Cutter avait prévu qu'une anomalie s'ouvrirait à un endroit précis. Seulement on ne savait pas quand. Donc il nous a mis Jenny et moi en surveillance sur le lieu. Un soir on entend un bruit étrange, alors on décide de rentrer dans la demeure pour voir. Mais on a rien vu. Un agent immobilier est passé par là le lendemain et nous a expliqué ce qui s'y était passé. En fait 2 personnes ont disparues inexplicablement après être entrées par effraction dans la maison. Bref, dans la journée un flic se ramène et nous dit que nous n'avons rien à faire là. On se prétend potentiels acheteurs pour ne pas qu'il nous démasque, puis on part. Seulement une heure après je reçois un coup de fil d'une voisine qui dit avoir entendu un cri strident. Jenny me dit de me rendre sur place et de voir ce que je peux faire. J'entre dans la maison et voit une créature, j'essaye donc de tirer dessus mais elle fuit à l'entente d'un bruit extérieur. Deux secondes plus tard je me retrouve avec un flingue braqué sur le torse. Notre super flic est revenu et il était pas content. Résultat je me retrouve derrière les barreaux. Je discute avec le policier pour passer le temps. J'apprends qu'il s'appelle Danny Quinn, qu'il vient direct de France et que c'est lui qui a mené l'enquête sur les deux personnes disparues. Et que s'il y tient tant c'est parce que l'une d'elles n'est autre que son frère. Bref Jenny vient me faire libérer et on finit notre mission tranquille. Un mois plus tard attaque d'un G-Rex dans un entrepôt. Jenny et moi sommes pris au piège dans une pièce car un journaliste nous y a enfermé. Soudain la porte s'ouvre sur notre sauveur, ce cher Danny. Ce jour là il nous a sauvés du G-Rex en envoyant l'hélico dans le passé. Bref Jenny lui dit qu'il doit faire quelque chose pour oublier le passé, et faire le deuil de son frère. Mais ton père n'en fait qu'à sa tête et une semaine plus tard il s'infiltre dans le CRA par la grille de ventilation. Ce qui n'a pas trop plu à Becker, mais qui finalement à aider pour remettre d'aplomb la sécurité de l'immeuble. Du coup Lester a fini par l'engager en se disant qu'il pourrait nous être utile à la tête de l'équipe. Après ça ton père est passé par toutes les voix possibles pour surveiller la sécurité, chronométré par Becker qui s'amusait bien il faut l'avouer.

Moi: Waw, c'est bien mon père ça, têtu et borné comme pas deux!

Connor: Il nous a tous apporté quelque chose tu sais.

Moi: Qu'a-t-il fait pour toi?

Connor: Il a été mon soutien. Après la mort de Cutter j'étais faible et peu sûr de moi. J'avais perdu tout entrain et toute envie. Puis Danny est arrivé et il m'a apporté tout ce dont j'avais besoin. S'inquiétant pour moi comme on s'inquiète pour un fils. On été très proche.

Moi: Je suis heureuse que mon père ai pu t'aider à remonter la pente.

Connor: Il a fait de moi un home nouveau.

Moi: Et je suis sûre qu'il est très fier de toi!

Connor: Et moi j'espère qu'il trouvera ce qu'il est parti chercher et qu'il nous reviendra en bonne santé.

Moi: Pour ça je ne peux qu'être entièrement d'accord avec toi!

On continue de discuter comme ça pendant un certain temps, c'est une personne intéressante à écouter, il vit ce qu'il dit. Si bien que j'ai l'impression de vivre tout ce qu'il me raconte. Lorsqu'on sort du labo, il est temps de rentrer chacun chez nous. Le temps est passé vite, je ne l'ai pas vu filer. Je lui dis au revoir et pars rejoindre Becker.

Moi: Salut Captain'!

Becker: Salut petite fille!

Moi: Je suis pas une petite fille, j'ai 21 ans je te rappelle!

Becker: Ce qui fait 11 ans de moins que moi, ce qui fait de toi une petite fille...vis à vis de moi en tout cas.

Moi: Mouais! Bon on y va?

On se dirige vers le parking en rigolant et rentrons chez Becker. Arrivés là je me souviens que j'avais prévu d'aller faire des courses.

Moi: Dis Becker, tu me prête ta voiture je dois aller acheter quelques trucs, j'espère qu'il font de la vraie nourriture par ici.

Becker: Ahah très drôle! Ouais vas-y prend la, mais fait bien attention. dit-il en me jetant les clés.

Moi: Merciii!

Becker: Et au fait...

Moi: Quoi?

Becker: Oublie pas de rouler à gauche!

Moi: Hey je suis pas bête quand même!

Becker: On sait jamais.

Je ne réponds pas et sors rejoindre la voiture. Je mets le GPS en route, ben ouais je connais pas trop les lieux. Je finis par arriver à un centre commercial ouvert 24 heures sur 24. Ca c'est bien pratique. Je prends un panier et m'engouffre dans le magasin. En passant dans les rayons je me rends compte encore une fois que les anglais mangent vraiment des choses bizarres. Je me demande comment ils font pour ingurgiter ces trucs. Ca me rappelle mon expérience avec la Jelly! Berk je m'en souviendrais de celle là, pourtant mon père m'avait prévenu. Mais bon je suis aussi têtue que lui alors. Enfin bon je continue mon petit tour dans le magasin et finis par dénicher ce qu'il me faut. Ce soir, je vais en mettre plein la vue au capitaine! Il va adorer! C'est pas possible autrement. Petit magret avec pomme de terre de par chez moi...y a pas de doute il va s'en lécher les babines! Et je lui ferais mon fondant au chocolat, c'est pas particulièrement français, mais je l'aime tellement ce dessert que j'ai envie de le faire. C'es à ce moment que Becker m'appelle, me disant de prendre assez pour 5. Je sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais enfin, je fais ce qu'il dit. Puis je rentre à la maison. Tiens! J'ai dit à la maison. Comme si c'était chez moi. Bah, je vais investir cette maison un certain temps alors autant m'y sentir à l'aise. Je rentre donc et donne à Arizona un petit quelque chose que j'ai trouvé dans le magasin.

Becker: Essaye pas d'empiffrer mon pauvre chien!

Moi: Détend toi Captain'! Arizona il faut que tu apprennes à papa, que de temps en temps c'est aussi bien de se faire plaisir. je me tourne vers lui. Hein papa?

Becker: Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je suis trop jeune pour ce genre de chose.

Moi: Oh non, moi je suis trop jeune, toi tu as amplement l'âge qu'il faut. Puis t'attends quoi?

Becker: Euh...et si t'allais te mettre derrière les fourneaux hein? répond-il embarrassé.

Moi: Monsieur oui monsieur. dis-je en faisant le salut militaire.

Ca a au moins le mérite de le faire rire. Sur ce je prépare tout mon petit dîner. Je mets donc les magrets au four, les patates coupées en rondelles avec des oignons dans une poêle et je fais une petite salade. En entrée je prépare le plat que mon père préfère, tomates, féta et vinaigre balsamique. C'est simple mais délicieux. Puis je me mets au dessert, je le prépare entièrement mais attends le dernier moment pour l'enfourner. Une fois que j'ai finis je sors de la cuisine et vais au salon où je trouve Becker en train de regarder la télé.

Becker: T'as fini?

Moi: Ouaip!

Becker: Bien tu vas aller te faire toute belle puis tu me rejoindras dans la salle à manger.

Moi: Pourquoi je ferais ça?

Becker: Parce que je te le dis.

Moi: Ouh toi tu prépares quelque chose!

Becker: Ptetr bien, ou ptetr pas. Allez va, et dépêche toi!

Moi: Ok j'y vais! Relax!

Je monte donc dans ma chambre, prends une douche rapide, enfile un jean slim noir et ma chemise blanche cintrée. Puis je mets une petite touche de maquillage et descends à la salle à manger.

Becker: Ok alors je suis pas très doué en présentation de table et tout ça alors je t'ai sorti tout ce qu'il fallait. Et pour une fois, c'est toi qui donne les ordres sur ce qu'il faut faire.

Moi: Merde! Becker t'as vraiment besoin d'une femme. Mais bon on va faire ça.

Trop contente de donner des ordres au soldat, je lui donne mes directives sur la décoration pendant que je dresse une belle table. Il obéit sans rechigner. Une fois que nous avons fini, nous nous rejoignons au centre de la pièce pour admirer notre travail.

Becker: Waw! Je n'ai jamais vu cette pièce aussi...chaleureuse.

Moi: Ca c'est la magie Leeloo! Je suis une vraie professionnelle!

Becker: Ca va te jette pas des fleurs trop vite non plus.

Moi: Lol! Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse! Et t'sais quoi? On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi même.

Becker: T'as pas tout à fait tort!

Moi: Ouaip! Je sais.

On va au salon, pour mater un peu la télé en attendant je sais pas quoi. Mais Becker veut rien me dire alors...ben je fais comme ça. Puis quelqu'un toque à la porte d'entrée.

Becker: Tu peux aller ouvrir s'te plaît?

Moi: Alors c'est qui? je demande en me levant.

Il ne répond pas alors je vais ouvrir la porte. Et la je tombe sur Jess, Matt et Connor habillés sur leur 31 et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Becker arrive derrière moi et sourit lui aussi. J'avais même pas vu qu'il s'était fait beau lui aussi. Et Becker avec une chemise c'est quelque chose de...pas habituel!

Moi: Oh mon dieu c'est une conspiration! je m'exclame, ce qui fait rire tout le monde.

Matt: On est venu fêter ta venue dans l'équipe et le succès de ta première mission. dit-il en sortant une bouteille de champagne de derrière son dos.

Connor: En plus Becker nous a dit que c'était toi qui cuisinait ce soir, quelque chose de chez toi. On voulait pas rater ça!

Moi: Tu m'étonne! En tout cas ça fait plaisir. Mais toi, dis-je en me tournant bers Becker, t'aurais pu me le dire quand même!

Becker: Surprise! s'exclame-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

Je me jette dans ses bras, lui dit un "merci" à l'oreille et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Ouaip je suis vraiment heureuse d'être là et je n'échangerais ça pour rien au monde. Ces 4 personnes vont être ma vie au cours de mon futur, j'imagine. Et je sais déjà que ça va être super. Arizona est heureuse aussi, elle saute partout.

Moi: Et oui fifille, papa a invité du monde à venir manger. T'as vu ça, t'es heureuse hein? je lui fais un gros câlin.

Matt: Papa hein? dit-il à Becker et Jess pouffe de rire.

Becker: M'en parle pas! Cette fille n'écoute rien de ce qu'on lui dit!

Moi: J'ai des oreilles Captain'!

Becker: Ouais je sais.

Connor: Bon on attend quoi? J'ai faim moi!

Moi: Connor tu penses vraiment qu'à manger. Bon suivez moi.

Je les emmène à la salle à manger.

Jess: Waw Becker, c'est bien la première fois que je vois ta salle à manger aussi...vivante!

Becker: Remercie la tornade Leeloo, c'est elle qui m'a dit comment faire.

Moi: Ca a été un vrai plaisir de donner des ordres au capitaine. je chuchote dans l'oreille de Jess.

Puis on éclate de rire toutes les 2 sous le regard interrogateur des 3 garçons.

Moi: Hey on est en sous effectif alors laissez nous nos petits secrets.

Becker: On a rien dit.

Matt: Alors y a quoi au menu ce soir?

Moi: Matt! Mais alors toi aussi tu penses qu'à manger?

Matt: Je suis un homme, et j'aime ce qui est bon.

Connor: J'approuve!

Moi: Vous devriez donner des cours à Becker, il mange vraiment n'importe quoi!

On passe une très bonne soirée dans les rires et la bonne humeur. C'est agréable. Ils sont surpris par ce que je leur ai fait à manger, mais c'est parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Car une fois qu'ils ont goûté ils ont tous adoré! Je le savais, je suis trop forte! Petite victoire personnelle de la France contre l'Angleterre. Mais je garde ça pour moi, ça pourrait dégénérer en combat des patries. Enfin bref on parle beaucoup, on rit beaucoup, oh et moi je bois beaucoup aussi. Mais y a pas de souci je me gère et je connais mes limites. Je suis juste bien joyeuse. A un moment tout le monde rentre chez lui, ben c'est qu'on bosse tous demain faut pas l'oublier. Je commence à divaguer.

POV Becker

Leeloo: Captaiiiiiiiiiiiiin'?

Moi: Ouais qu'est ce qu'y a?

Leeloo: Pourquoi t'as autant d'alcool chez toi? Je veux dire tu te mets pas une mine tous les soirs quand même!

Moi: Mais pas du tout. C'est juste qu'on va souvent les uns chez les autres...et puis voila il faut pouvoir accueillir correctement.

Leeloo: Ah ok je préfère ça.

Moi: Bon je pense qu'il est temps que tu ailles te coucher. Si j'avais su je t'aurais pas laissé boire autant.

Leeloo: Mais j'ai pas autant bu que tu le dis.

Moi: C'est toujours trop.

Leeloo: Mais t'es pas mon père...en plus je suis pas sûre de pouvoir monter les escaliers. Attends je vais essayer.

Sur ce elle court vers les escaliers et tente de les monter. Puis d'un coup elle se met à crier, ferme les yeux et s'accroupit en s'accrochant fermement à la rambarde.

Leeloo: Aaaaaaaaah! Mon dieu!

Moi: Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Leeloo: J'ai le vertige!

Moi: Et depuis quand?

Leeloo: Là maintenant!

Moi: Mais t'es à la deuxième marche!

Leeloo: Ah? elle ouvre les yeux. Mais ouais t'as raison. elle se relève et continue de monter mais elle manque de tomber à plusieurs reprises.

Moi: Attends je vais t'aider sinon tu vas être obligée de ramper jusqu'en haut.

Je la prends donc par les épaules et l'aide à aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Je la laisse dans le couloir pendant que j'ouvre la porte et que j'allume la lumière. Quand je ressort de la chambre elle est assise le dos au mur dans le couloir.

Moi: Leeloo?

Leeloo: Mmmh ouais?

Moi: Tu viens?

Leeloo: Non je crois que je vais dormir là finalement.

Moi: C'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

Je la relève, passe une main sous ses genoux et la soulève dans mes bras, on y arrivera plus vite comme ça. Je la pose sur le lit et lui enlève ses chaussures. Je commence à lui retirer son pantalon, ce qui semble la réveiller.

Leeloo : Ola Captain', on retire pas son pantalon à une fille pas consentante.

Moi: Allez tais-toi je te couche. T'inquiète je regarderais pas.

Leeloo: Dis moi Becker pourquoi t'es pas avec Jess?

Moi: Mais c'est quoi cette question?

Leeloo: Ben ça crève les yeux qu'elle te kiffe alors pourquoi vous formez pas un joli petit couple qui s'aime tout plein et tout ça?

Moi: Euh j'y ai jamais pensé.

Le pire c'est que c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais fait attention à ce genre de choses. J'ai jamais vu Jess comme ça, on travaille ensemble et c'est une personne vraiment sympa, mais je ne suis pas allé au-delà de ça.

Leeloo: Elle craque vraiment pour toi tu sais?

Moi: On verra ça demain d'accord.

Leeloo: C'est parce que t'es un timide comme Matt avec Emily, ou comme Connor même. Je crois que j'aime bien Connor.

Moi: Ah tiens donc?

Leeloo: Non mais je veux dire genre vraiment bien tu vois. Je suis amoureuse de lui quoi. C'est un putain de bon gars, il a le cœur sur la main et tout. C'est le genre de mec que tu croises qu'une fois dans ta vie. Dis tu crois que ça existe le coup de foudre?

Moi: Ben honnêtement j'en sais rien du tout.

Leeloo: Je crois que je l'ai eu la première fois que j'ai vu Connor à la télé. Tu vois je pouvais plus faire autrement que de le fixer quand il était à l'écran et tout ça. Et maintenant, j'ai juste envie de passer toujours plus de temps avec lui. Pour l'entendre parler, il a une trop belle voix, ou juste pour le voir sourire.

Pendant qu'elle me dit ça je lui enlève sa chemise et lui passe un tee-shirt large à moi.

Moi: Tu m'en diras tant. Bon petite fille il est temps que tu dormes maintenant.

Leeloo: Merci Becker.

Moi: Y a pas de quoi.

Leeloo: T'es vraiment le grand frère idéal. Je suis contente de te connaître. Je t'aime aussi vraiment beaucoup, mais pas comme Connor. Tu sais j'ai toujours voulu avoir un grand frère, pour me protéger et tout ça, mais j'en ai pas alors j'ai appris à me défendre toute seule. Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir choisi un homme comme toi pour grand frère.

Et ce qu'elle dit à cet instant précis, je sais que même si elle a un peu trop bu elle le pense vraiment. Et ça me touche énormément, une fille qui ne me connaît que depuis quelques jours et avec qui je suis totalement différent. Avec qui je peux me comporter comme l'homme que je suis vraiment, et pas seulement en dehors du boulot. Car je suis moi-même aussi avec les autres mais seulement lorsque l'on se retrouve en dehors du travail. Autrement je suis le soldat qui se doit de les protéger, c'est pour cela que Cutter m'a choisi. Et je remplirai ma mission quoiqu'il advienne. Mais Leeloo est différente, elle paraît tellement fragile comparé aux gars et moi. Je veux être là pour elle comme un grand frère. Comme la personne qu'elle veut que je sois. Et je ferais ça pour elle, car elle aussi à un grand cœur. Elle me fait confiance. Elle sera ma petite sœur. Tout comme je serais son grand frère protecteur. Je pense à tout ça en me couchant et finalement la fatigue finit par l'emporter. Demain on a footing avant de partir au travail, elle va gueuler j'en suis persuadé. Mais je sais que ça va lui être bénéfique.


	5. Chapter 5: Entraînement

Voila le cinquième chapitre.

* * *

POV Leeloo

Ouille, aïe! J'ai la tête en vrac. J'aurais pas du tant boire. Je me lève pour aller aux toilettes et me passer de l'eau sur la figure. Quand j'arrive dans la salle de bain, je me regarde dans le miroir. J'ai vraiment une sale tête, mais autre chose me choque. Merde c'est quoi ce tee-shirt? Oh! Et pourquoi je porte qu'un boxer? Merde je crois pas m'être changé avant de me coucher hier soir. Je me repasse la soirée dans la tête, je me souviens qu'on a bien ri et tout, je me souviens qu'ils soient tous partis puis de ma discussion avec Becker avant de monter. Mais je ne me souviens absolument pas m'être couchée. Puis ce tee-shirt n'est pas à moi ça je le certifie. Je décide de retourner à la chambre, je jette un œil au réveil et voit qu'il n'est pas encore 6 heures. Dans moins de 5 minutes, Becker va entrer dans la chambre et venir me lever pour le footing. Oulala je suis pas en état la! Mais bon j'ai pas trop le cœur à contester. Alors j'enfile mon jogging et garde le tee-shirt pour avoir une explication. Ca ne rate pas 3 minutes après Becker rentre sans même toquer.

Becker: Oh excuse-moi je pensais que tu dormais encore.

Moi: T'inquiète y a pas de mal.

Becker: T'es déjà prête?

Moi: Pas tout à fait, en fait je voulais savoir. C'est à qui ce tee-shirt?

Becker: Euh c'est le mien pourquoi?

Moi: Comment il est arrivé sur moi?

Becker: Je te l'ai enfilé hier soir lorsque je t'ai couché...tu te souviens pas?

Moi: Euh non pas du tout. Oh attend, c'est toi qui m'a couché hier soir?

Becker: Ouaip! T'étais même pas en état de monter les escaliers, t'as eu le vertige à la deuxième marche!

Moi: Oh mon dieu! Oh la honte! Merde! Merde! Merde!

Becker: Te mets pas dans cet état la. J'en ai vu d'autres tu sais!

Moi: Ouais mais quand même ça craint.

Becker: Allez viens déjeuner, je te raconterai toutes les choses compromettantes dont tu m'a parlé hier soir...

Moi: Oh mon dieu parce que j'ai parlé en plus?

Becker: Allez fini de te préparer, je te dirai tout.

Il sort de la chambre et me laisse seule avec ma honte et ma culpabilité. Oh et ma peur aussi! Bah oui franchement qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui raconter de si compromettant. Je finis de me préparer en deux temps, trois mouvements et file en bas à vitesse grand V pour éclairer ma lanterne.

Becker: Déjà, ben t'as été rapide. J'ai pas eu le temps de finir ton petit dej'.

Je vois qu'il est en train de préparer la même chose que ce que je m'étais fait la dernière fois. Je l'en remercie puis décide d'en avoir le cœur net.

Moi: Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si compromettant?

Becker: Des tas de choses, je sais pas par où commencer...

Moi: Déconne pas Becker allez!

Becker: Ouais je déconne. Ben en fait d'abord tu t'es inquiétée. Tu as cru que je me saoulais tous les soirs. Puis tu m'as parlé de ma timidité qui m'empêchait de voir que Jess me "kiffait". Que du coup je ressemble à Matt qui est aussi timide avec Emily et aussi sûrement à Connor. Et là tu m'as dit des tas de choses sur Connor!

Moi: Oh mon dieu, c'est la mouise! Dis moi, je t'en prie dis moi tout!

Becker: C'est simple, tu m'as dit que tu aimais passer du temps avec lui parce qu'il a une belle voix et que t'aime le voir sourire.

Moi: Oh j'y crois pas je t'ai dit tout ça?

Becker: Attends j'ai pas fini. Tu m'as demandé si je croyais au coup de foudre parce que tu m'as dit l'avoir eu pour lui. Et c'est approximativement tout.

Moi: C'est déjà beaucoup pour la personne que je suis crois moi. Oh merde mon ex me disait que quand j'ai trop bu je dis tout ce que je pense et même les secrets inavoués. Les miens mais ceux de tout le monde aussi.

Becker: C'est intéressant à savoir. Ensuite tu as dit quelque chose sur moi. Tu veux savoir ou pas?

Moi: J'ai dit quoi? C'était pas méchant j'espère. Remarque je pense rien de méchant à ton sujet. Alors j'ai dit quoi?

Becker: Que j'étais le grand frère idéal. Que tu m'aimais vraiment beaucoup...mais pas comme Connor. Que t'as pas de grand frère et que t'en voulais un pour qu'il te protège, mais que du coup tu as tout fait toute seule. Mais que t'étais heureuse de m'avoir choisi moi pour remplir ce rôle.

Moi: Et...est-ce que tu l'a mal pris? je demande inquiète.

Becker: Pas du tout, au contraire! Je suis content de voir que tu penses à moi de cette façon, et ce serait un véritable plaisir d'être l'homme que tu veux que je sois.

Moi: Tu sais Becker, j'ai grandi et j'ai 21 ans. J'ai plus vraiment besoin d'un protecteur, même si je sais que ça tu le feras toujours parce que tu l'as en toi. C'est ton rôle, ton ultime mission. C'est pour cela que Cutter t'as choisi et je sais que tu honoreras cette parole. En revanche j'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler, m'amuser, pleurer quand ça va pas...quelqu'un qui me rassure. Quelqu'un qui soit la pour moi. Tu sais je suis fille unique, ma mère m'a abandonné quasiment à ma naissance, en disant qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu de moi. Mon père me l'a dit parce qu'il est sincère. Il a mis du temps pour me consoler de ça. Quand j'avais presque 6 ans mon oncle a disparu et aujourd'hui mon père est quelque part dans le passé. Je dirais pas que la vie est moche, mais parfois elle est vraiment dure!

Becker: Je serais celui que tu voudras que je sois, tu mérites tout ce qu'il y a de mieux après tout ce que tu as vécu et je veillerai à cela. Je serais toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il advienne. Je serais ton grand frère et ton meilleur ami, je serais qui tu veux.

Sur ces quelques paroles il ouvre ses bras, je me réfugie dedans. Becker est un homme exceptionnel. Je le garderai près de moi pour toujours. Je le serre contre moi un moment. Puis je relâche l'étreinte.

Moi: Bon alors on le fait ce footing ou pas?

Becker: Si t'es aussi partante que ça alors on y va.

Moi: Je suis en pleine forme...enfin presque! Mais courir me fera du bien je pense.

Alors on part faire notre petite heure de footing, je suis pas meilleure qu'hier, mais je suis bien plus motivée. La vie est belle désormais, j'ai des amis qui veillent et qui comptent sur moi, un grand frère protecteur comme j'en ai toujours rêvé et un travail passionnant. Je suis ultra positive en ce qui concerne mon père. Ouaip! Tout a changé. Alors je dois changer aussi. En plus demain c'est mon anniversaire, j'aurais 21 ans pour de vrai. C'est le moment de prendre de bonnes résolutions. On retourne à la maison, on prend une douche, on s'habille et on part direction le CRA. Je vais dire bonjour à Jess. Et apparemment c'est là que tout le monde se trouve aussi.

Moi: Salut tout le monde!

Jess: Salut Leeloo.

Matt: Alors quoi de beau en ce 29 octobre*?

Moi: Pardon, on est pas le 28?

Matt: Ben non on est le 29!

Moi: Merde! Déjà!

Connor: Pourquoi y a quoi le 29 octobre?

Moi: C'est mon anniversaire!

Connor: Oh ben joyeux anniversaire alors!

Jess: 22 ans alors...

Moi: Euh non 21.

Becker: Quoi? Mais je croyais que tu les avais déjà depuis un moment!

Moi: Ben non c'est aujourd'hui.

Jess: Bah on va pas chipoter, un an c'est rien.

Connor: On voit que t'as pas passé un an dans le crétacé toi. Parce que là crois moi tu trouves ça long!

Matt: Comme un an dans le futur! Mais bon, joyeux anniversaire Leeloo!

Moi: Merci Matt! je lui souris.

Matt: On fête ça?

Moi: Euh disons qu'on l'a fêté hier soir d'accord, je suis pas encore prête pour une autre de vos soirées. je me tourne vers Becker et lui fais un regard de chien battu pour qu'il me soutienne.

Becker: Ouais laissons d'abord la petite fille se remettre de celle d'hier.

Connor: C'est que t'as pas mal picoler quand même.

Moi: Merde! Je croyais que ça c'était pas vu.

Becker: Je te dis pas tout ce qu'elle raconte quand elle est dans cet état là! il aborde un grand sourire.

Moi: Oh Captain', on garde ça entre nous tu veux bien?

Becker: Oui t'inquiète, y a bien trop de choses compromettantes.

3 paires d'yeux le regardent curieux et avides de ragots.

Moi: Becker tu t'enfonces là!

Becker: Oups! Ok je me tais.

Moi: Merci.

Becker: Y a pas de quoi petite fille!

Il me donne une petite tape dans le dos et me fait un sourire moqueur, pour me faire savoir qu'il sait que je sais qu'il sait. Je lui fais un sourire timide, un clin d'œil et part voir Jess. Il me regarde un peu inquiet.

Moi: T'inquiète, rien de compromettant! je chuchote.

Puis je m'en vais voir Jess à ses écrans.

Moi: Alors Jess, ça va?

Jess: Ouais super!

Moi: Je voulais te demander un truc. Tu m'en veux pas d'être proche de Becker?

Jess: Pourquoi je t'en voudrais?

Moi: Tu me la fera pas à moi Jess tu sais! J'ai compris ce que tu ressentais pour lui. Pour moi c'est comme si tu avais une pancarte disant "Je ferais tout pour Becker!" accrochée autour du cou.

Jess: Ca se voit tant que ça?

Moi: Ben apparemment pas chez la gente masculine.

Jess: Je t'en veux pas. C'est vrai que je pourrais être jalouse ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je le suis pas. En fait je pense que vous avez une relation toute particulière mais ce n'est pas de l'amour comme ça.

Moi: Non c'est fraternel. Ecoute, hier j'ai dit des choses à Becker, je le voulais pas forcément mais voila j'avais trop bu et quand je bois trop je dis tout. Donc j'ai clairement signifier à Becker que tu le kiffais.

Jess: Ben j'aimerais t'en vouloir encore une fois, mais en fait j'imagine que tu m'as plus aidé qu'autre chose.

Moi: C'est que ça me tue de voir deux êtres qui se plaisent complètement mais qui ne font rien pour faire avancer les choses! Toi qui es si extravertie et expansive, tu es toute timide quand il est là. Je pense que du coup il doit pas savoir comment s'y prendre avec toi.

Jess: C'est que malgré tout il m'impressionne.

Moi: Ouais c'est un soldat et tout ça, mais il est un homme avant tout. Et je suis sûre qu'il ressent des choses pour toi, seulement il n'a pas encore posé le doigt sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

Jess: Tu as sûrement raison.

Moi: T'inquiète pas je vais lui en parler à tête reposée, ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais rien que tu ne voudrais que je dise. Je resterais vague sur toi, mais c'est surtout lui que je veux cuisiner. Voir ce qu'il pense de toi et qu'il essaye de mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressent.

Jess: Merci Leeloo.

Moi: Mais de rien, ça fait plus d'un an que j'attends, alors si je dois faire bouger les choses, je le ferais avec plaisir. Bon je vais voir Connor. A plus.

Jess: A toute à l'heure.

Je vais au labo de Connor, je sais pas très bien pourquoi, je n'ai rien de spécial à lui dire. En fin de compte je crois que j'ai juste envie de le voir. Ca devient concret, mes sentiments sont de plus en plus forts et je ressens continuellement le besoin d'être auprès de lui. J'espère que ça ne se verra pas et que Becker ne dira rien. Je veux pas encore en parler, c'est trop tôt et je veux pas le brusquer ou je sais pas quoi qui le ferait fuir. Donc je resterais sage. J'arrive donc devant sa porte et toque. Il m'ouvre.

Connor: Hey! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

Je décide de jouer la carte de la franchise.

Moi: Je voulais te dire que si Becker était amené à te dire des choses me concernant plus ou moins ben...euh...

Connor: Ben quoi?

Moi: Euh...non rien laisse tomber.

Elle s'est enfuie en courant la franchise, avec mon courage en plus!

Moi: Alors tu travailles sur quoi aujourd'hui?

Connor: Tu sais l'objet du futur qui servait à ouvrir les anomalies désirées, celui qu'Helen a ramener avec elle?

Moi: Oui le petit objet en verre ou je sais pas trop quoi.

Connor: Ouais c'est ça, je vais essayer de le créer. Mais bon pour ça il m'aurait fallu l'artefact, et Helen l'a brisé, du coup j'essaye de le reconstituer. Sais-tu à quel point il est dur d'enfermer une anomalie dans un tube de métal?

Moi: Pas vraiment, mais j'imagine un peu.

Connor: Voila en somme je pense que j'ai du travail pour des années.

Moi: Ben je vais pas te déranger plus alors.

Connor: Non tu peux rester, tu ne me dérange pas du tout au contraire.

Moi: C'est toi qui voit. Mais je vais juste passer à la ménagerie. Je reviens tout de suite après d'accord?

Connor: Ok, a tout de suite alors.

Moi: A toute!

Je vais à la ménagerie. Une fois devant la grande vitre je regarde encore une fois les créatures une par une. Elles sont vraiment magnifiques, nous vivons quelque chose d'incroyable et de merveilleux. Ce qui me fait penser que Rex et les Diictodons sont chez Connor. J'espère que je les verrais un jour. Il faut aussi que je pense à sortir un peu Connor de chez lui, parce que si j'ai bien compris il passe ses soirées seul devant ses jeux vidéos. Ca doit pas être joyeux. Sur le coup je me dis que lui et Becker auraient du se mettre en colocation. A deux on s'ennuie moins quand même. Enfin bon. Tiens d'ailleurs le voila.

Moi: Salut Captain'!

Becker: Salut petite fille!

Moi: Tu vas toujours m'appeler comme ça?

Becker: Oui en plus t'es encore plus jeune que ce que je croyais. Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit?

Moi: Tu me l'a pas demandé puis bon un jour de plus ou de moins ça change quoi hein?

Becker: Ouais t'as pas tort. Alors quoi de beau?

Moi: Rien j'ai discuté un peu avec Jess.

Becker: Ah? Vous vous êtes dit quoi?

Moi: Ca te regarde pas.

Becker: Ok ça va j'ai rien dit.

Moi: Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'on a parlé de toi...mais je t'en reparlerai ce soir. Parce que il faut que certaines choses soient dites.

Becker: Et c'est toi qui dit ça? Toi qui a déclaré ta flamme au mauvais gars?

Moi: Oh non tu vas pas me reparler de ça?

Becker: T'es amoureuse de lui, c'est pas à moi que t'aurais dû dire toutes ces choses. Un jour il faudra bien qu'il le sache non?

Moi: Oui mais pas encore c'est trop tôt.

Becker: Je veux pas te faire de leçon ou je sais pas quoi mais tu sais qu'on a un travail dangereux. Plusieurs personnes sont mortes en faisant ce que nous faisons. Le dicton "Mieux vaut tard que jamais" ne marche pas ici. Quand il est trop tard, il est trop tard, point barre. Ne perd pas de temps à te prendre la tête!

Moi: Merci Becker. Pour tout!

Je me serre contre lui. Ca me redonne du courage. Je ne suis pas prête pour autant à avouer mes sentiments à Connor, mais je sais que ça viendra.

Moi: Je te laisse, il faut que j'aille voir Connor. Je lui ai promis de revenir.

Becker: Ok, applique mes conseils...pour une fois.

Moi: Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas très obéissante. dis-je en partant.

Je me retrouve donc encore une fois à toquer à la porte de Connor.

Moi: Si tu me donnais le code ce serait plus simple tu crois pas?

Connor: Chacun a le code de son bureau et n'a pas le droit de le donner.

Moi: Pourquoi tout le monde peut rentrer dans ma ménagerie alors?

Connor: Ta ménagerie hein? il lève un sourcil interrogateur. Mon dieu ce qu'il est craquant!

Moi: Oui m'sieur, ma ménagerie!

Connor: Et bien tu n'as pas encore revendiquer ce droit...donc elle est pas codée. Si tu veux tu peux aller voir Lester, il t'arrangera ça.

Moi: Ouais j'irais plus tard. En attendant je suis avec toi. Alors est-ce que je peux t'aider, j'avoue être plutôt nulle en technologie mais bon si t'as besoin...

Connor: Passe moi donc ce truc là à ta gauche.

Je reste avec lui jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, l'aidant quand il me le demande ou restant simplement là à lui tenir compagnie. Ouaip! Y a pas de malaise avec lui, on rigole et on se prend pas la tête. C'est agréable d'être avec quelqu'un comme Connor. Ca rend heureux. Et enfin, je crois que je suis plutôt genre...complètement folle de lui. Puis on va manger avec les autres. Tout se passe toujours dans la bonne humeur, comme toujours. C'est une équipe de rigolos en fait, seulement ça se voit pas, parce que en mission ils sont tellement sérieux! D'ailleurs il me tarde de faire une nouvelle mission! Mais bon, pas de portail ouvert pour l'instant. Du coup je vais à la salle de sport avec Becker, et c'est parti pour une heure et demie de musculation. Faudra ptetr que je lui dise que je veux pas être aussi baraqué que lui, mais pour l'instant ça me fait pas de mal. Ensuite je suis surprise de voir Connor arriver.

Moi: Connor? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu viens t'entraîner avec nous?

Connor: Euh non merci! Je suis déjà en pleine forme, dit-il dans un sourire, en fait je suis venu te dire qu'après ta douche tu pourras me rejoindre à la salle de tir.

Moi: Oh je vais tirer avec les armes électromagnétiques?

Connor: Ouaip!

Moi: Ok je me dépêche. dis-je en courant vers les douches, et je l'entends rire avec Becker.

10 minutes plus tard je suis dans la salle de tir et j'attends. Au bout de quelques minutes Connor rentre avec deux armes.

Connor: Ben dis donc t'as été rapide!

Moi: C'est que j'ai une bonne raison. (Deux en fait mais je vais pas lui dire que je suis aussi venu pour lui).

Alors il m'explique comment marchent ces armes, les différents niveaux de décharge, enfin tout quoi. Puis il installe une cible au fond de la salle et me fait tirer.

Connor: C'est vrai que tu tires plutôt pas mal!

Moi: Merci, merci. dis-je en faisant un salut.

Connor: Te la pète pas trop quand même, elle était pas vivante cette cible. Tu verras quand il faudra tirer sur un Raptor qui coure sur toi à pleine vitesse. C'est pas la même chose!

Moi: Ouais j'imagine bien. Mais tu vois d'un côté il me tarde quand même. C'est si excitant!

Connor: Oh ouais ça l'est, parfois dangereux mais t'as l'adrénaline qui coule dans tes veines tout du long, et c'est fou comme c'est bon!

Moi: Ouais je suis carrément d'accord! Dis je peux tirer encore un peu pour me faire à l'arme.

Connor: Bien sûr, moi j'ai juste un truc à vérifier dans mon labo, alors fais attention à toi. Becker m'en voudrait si il t'arrivait quelque chose!

Moi: T'inquiète je gère!

Et je m'entraîne donc durant une petite heure pour perfectionner mes tirs, et m'habituer au poids et à la forme de mon arme. Ouaip! Parce que celle la c'est la mienne! C'est énorme comme je me sens...puissante avec ça dans les mains. Becker rentre.

Becker: Hey petite fille!

Moi: Fais gaffe Captain' j'suis armée!

Becker: Ouais mais tu vas faire attention à moi n'est-ce pas?

Moi: Tu sais je suis un danger public alors avec une arme dans les mains...m'enfin je vais faire mon possible pour pas te viser.

Je lui fais un grand sourire auquel il répond.

Becker: Bien je vois que tu tires assez bien...

Moi: Assez bien? Tu déconnes! Je suis la meilleure!

Becker: Non le meilleur c'est moi.

Moi: Je te crois pas.

Becker: Ok on a un programme spécial pour l'entraînement au tir, tu veux essayer?

Moi: Oh oui!

Becker: D'accord, alors si ça te dit, je te laisse une partie pour voir comment ça fonctionne et ensuite on se fait un concours.

Moi: Deal!

Becker: Deal, mais tu sais j'ai déjà battu tout le monde!

Moi: Tu me battra pas moi.

Du coup je suis remontée à bloc pour notre petit concours. Je fais une première fois dans le vide et c'est assez simple. Tu tires sur des cibles mouvantes en forme de différentes espèces de créatures. Un ordinateur prend en compte la précision et la rapidité. Ca me fait penser à un film.

Moi: Hey Becker, tu trouves pas que c'est digne d'un entraînement des G-I Joe?

Becker: Ca le fait carrément non?

Moi: C'est génial!

Becker: Connor a conçu cette machine en s'inspirant du film. C'est juste énorme!

Moi: Ouais je suis trop d'accord. Bon on se le fait ce concours ou bien?

Becker: Ouais, regarde et apprend, je suis le maître et toi tu es mon jeune padawan!

Moi: Tu sais quoi Becker, tu regardes trop la télé! Allez tais-toi et essaye de me suivre.

S'en suit une partie endiablée de tir aux dinosaures. Les scores sont serrés, toutefois au bout d'un certain temps il prend de l'avance sur moi, je manque un peu de rapidité. Mais je m'amuse trop!

Becker: Waw c'est vraiment bien ce que t'as fait!

Moi: Je t'avais dit que j'étais une pro.

Becker: Ouais enfin t'es rentrée dans le classement mais je suis toujours le premier.

Moi: Dans le classement? Qui en fait partie et en quelle position?

Becker: Moi en premier, Connor en deuxième, Matt en troisième, toi en quatrième et Lester en cinquième.

Moi: Voyez-vous ça. Mon père n'en fait pas partie?

Becker: La machine n'était pas encore conçue.

Moi: Connor est deuxième? J'avoue que je suis impressionnée, je le voyais plus comme une tête que comme un sniper!

Becker: Tu serais étonnée! Il est le meilleur en précision, je peux pas le nier. Mais il est moins rapide que moi.

Moi: Quand mon père reviendra, il nous battra tous, prépare toi au deuxième rang...grand frère!

Son visage passe par une palette d'émotion, de la tristesse , sûrement à cause de mon père, de la culpabilité, il doit s'en vouloir de l'avoir laissé partir seul, puis de la joie et du bonheur...serait-ce dû à la façon dont je l'ai appelé? Ben tant qu'il est heureux ça me va!

Moi: Ok en tout cas je suis dans le classement, je suis plutôt fière. C'est bien non?

Becker: Ouais c'est même super! En plus tu n'imagines pas les répercutions que ça aura!

Moi: Explique.

Becker: Nous sommes l'équipe alpha, car nous sommes les meilleurs agents. Mais il y a d'autres équipes. Composées d'hommes uniquement, d'ailleurs tu es le seul agent de terrain qui soit une fille. Enfin bref, ces hommes sont pour la plupart des soldats, et à ton avis comment ils vont réagir quand ils verront qu'une fille est dans le classement et pas eux?

Moi: Oh ils vont mal le prendre! Les gars sont tous des machos!

Becker: C'est pas vrai! Je suis pas un macho.

Moi: Heureusement il y a de rares exceptions! je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

On rigole.

Moi: Bon je vais voir Connor pour lui annoncer mon entrée dans le classement.

Becker: Ok a plus, petite fille.

Alala que ce surnom m'agace mais bon c'est Becker alors...ça passe. Enfin bon je me dirige vers le labo de Connor. Je toque, il m'ouvre. C'est le gros bazar à l'intérieur, comme d'habitude en fait, mais là c'est pire!

Moi: Tu sais Connor des fois c'est bien aussi de ranger un peu...

Connor: Peux pas, pas le temps.

Moi: Ok moi je dis ça comme ça hein! J'espère que c'est pas pareil chez toi parce que sinon...oulala!

Connor: Mais non chez moi c'est bien rangé!

Moi: Permet moi de douter un peu.

Connor: Tu verras ptetr un de ces jours.

Moi: Ouais on verra ça. Bon tu sais quoi?

Connor: Euh ben non je sais pas. Quoi?

Moi: Je suis dans le classement des meilleurs tireurs!

Connor: Sans blague?

Moi: Oui m'sieur, je suis quatrième!

Connor: Pas mal, c'est bien joué.

Moi: Dis donc t'es deuxième toi, tu m'avais pas dit que tu tirais si bien!

Connor: Ouais je suis pas du genre à me vanter.

Moi: Tu parles, c'est toi qui a conçu la machine.

Connor: Je me suis inspirée d'une idée déjà existante en fait.

Moi: Ouais je sais, enfin t'avais pas les plans quand même! Excuse moi mais je dis "Chapeau l'artiste"!

Connor: Merci beaucoup.

Moi: Des fois il faut savoir reconnaître la valeur des gens, ça ne peut que faire plaisir. Enfin j'ai un projet exceptionnel pour toi!

Connor: Ah oui? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Moi: Que dirais-tu d'un appareil qui déchiffre les pensées des animaux?

Connor: Oh j'ai déjà essayé, ça marche pas.

Moi: T'as déjà essayer de concevoir ce genre d'appareil?

Connor: Ouais je voulais voir si Rex me comprenait vraiment, comme il est très obéissant je me demandais si il n'avait pas une intelligence plus développée que les espèces d'aujourd'hui. Mais en fait c'est impossible. En quelque sorte on peut dire que tous les animaux ne sont pas sur la même fréquence. Il faudrait des siècles pour trouver la bonne longueur d'onde et ensuite arranger l'appareil pour toutes les espèces. Ce serait un travail de titan.

Moi: Flûte! Moi qui pensait avoir trouvé un projet en béton. Bon du coup tu bosses sur quoi?

Connor: Je suis toujours sur la synthétisation d'une anomalie, tu sais pour la faire rentrer dans l'artefact. Je sais pas qui a conçu cette chose dans le futur, mais c'est forcément un grand génie.

Moi: Tu sais ça m'étonnerait même pas que ce soit toi. Mais à mon avis on a pas encore tout à fait les bonnes technologies pour ça.

Connor: Je ne suis pas un génie!

Moi: Oh si tu en es un! Seulement tu refuses de l'admettre, mais ça viendra. Tu as réussi à créer ta propre anomalie, personne d'autre que toi n'en était capable. Tu es un crack! J'ai confiance en toi!

je lui fais un sourire timide. Il me regarde et me sourit lui aussi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il sourit, je donnerais tout l'or du monde pour le voir sourire encore et encore. Ouaip! Je suis définitivement amoureuse de Connor Temple. J'ai le cœur qui bat plus fort quand je suis avec lui ou que je pense à lui. C'est bien une preuve non? C'est irrévocable. Merde! Et comment je vais bien pouvoir lui faire part de l'ampleur de mes sentiments. Pfff! La vie n'est vraiment pas facile. Mais bon là c'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Et ce soir j'ai décidé que j'allais promener Arizona. Certes il y a un jardin à la maison, mais elle ne va pas souvent en ville, alors je vais la sortir un peu. J'espère que Becker sera d'accord. J'accompagne le capitaine jusqu'à la maison. Puis je vais voir l'adorable chienne, Becker me suit.

Moi: Alors ma belle, tu vas venir te promener avec moi dans la ville?

Becker: Leeloo pourquoi tu...

Moi: Et papa il va laisser sortir sa fifille un peu, sinon elle va devenir folle. Hein ma belle!

Becker: Ok apparemment j'ai pas mon mot à dire.

Moi: Becker crois moi j'adore les animaux et je sais ce qui est bon pour eux. Oui elle a de l'espace et tout ça dans le jardin, mais c'est un husky elle a besoin de beaucoup se dépenser. Je vais aller la faire courir dans un parc ou ce que je trouverais.

Becker: Tu fais bien attention à elle. Elle est ce que j'ai de plus cher.

Moi: Oh c'est mignon! T'inquiète papa, on va juste faire une balade.

Becker: Oh et je t'en prie arrête de m'appeler papa!

Moi: Oui Captain', à vos ordres Captain'!

Becker: Ah j'aime mieux ça.

Moi: A tout à l'heure, et pas de bêtises pendant notre absence hein. Je vais acheter de quoi faire à manger aussi. Alors ne prépare rien! C'est moi qui te nourrit l'oublie pas.

Becker: Ah ça non je suis pas prêt de l'oublier!

Je pars direction la ville. Je trouve un parc ou les chiens sont acceptés sans laisse, heureusement Arizona est obéissante et je n'ai aucun mal à la faire venir ou autre. En même temps Becker est un soldat, j'imagine qu'il l'a bien dressée. Une fois qu'elle s'est bien dépensée, je vais pour faire quelque courses dans une petite épicerie. Ce soir on va manger léger. Une petite salade de crudités sera parfaite. On peut pas toujours s'empiffrer quand même! Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Puis nous rentrons, Arizona et moi, à la maison. Une fois que nous avons traversées la porte elle part directement dans son panier, se couche et s'endort sans plus de cérémonie.

Becker: Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon pauvre chien?

Moi: Je l'ai épuisée, ça lui a fait un bien fou. Tu l'aurais vu courir dans tous les sens, chasser les papillons et tout ça. Elle était trop mignonne. Elle a donné tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle a bien mérité un peu de repos maintenant.

Becker: Si t'as fait du mal à ma chienne...

Moi: Garde tes menaces pour quelqu'un d'autre Captain', elle en avait besoin. Bon sur ce je vais préparer à manger moi. T'inquiète pas ce sera plus léger qu'hier soir.

Becker: J'espère bien parce que si on mange comme ça tous les jours, je vais finir par exploser, je serais même plus capable de courir.

Moi: Mais non, bon je vais à la cuisine. On mangera devant la télé. Enfin si tu veux bien?

Becker: Ouais ça me dérange pas.

Moi: Cool! Choisis un film alors.

Je le laisse partir au salon, de mon côté je vais à la cuisine et commence à préparer une petite salade. Puis je nous prends des assiettes, met le tout sur un plateau et le rejoins au salon.

Moi: Alors qu'est-ce qu'on regarde?

Becker: Est-ce que tu as vu Cher John?

Moi: Seulement le début.

Becker: Ok alors on se fait ça. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé?

Moi: Une petite salade légère, pleine de légumes bons pour la santé.

Becker: Bon ben à table alors!

Moi: Bon appétit Captain'!

Becker: Bon appétit p'tite fille!

La soirée se passe sans encombre, une fois le film terminé on range la vaisselle à la cuisine et partons nous coucher. C'est que le matin chez Becker, on se lève tôt. J'étais pas habituée à ça moi, j'embauchai tous les jours à midi. La il faut être debout à 6 heures et partir courir.

Le lendemain matin à 6 heures tapantes la musique retentit dans la chambre, ça c'est un réveil en fanfare. Va aussi falloir que je m'y fasse. On déjeune, on part courir, on revient prendre une douche, s'habiller pour le travail et partons. Une petite routine commence à s'installer et c'est sympa.

* * *

* Une petite allusion. Le 29 octobre en fait c'est l'anniversaire d'Andrew-Lee Potts. J'aime bien insérer des petits détails.

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu.

A samedi pour la suite.


	6. Chapter 6: Explications

Ok me voila donc avec le chapitre 6. J'aurais du le publier samedi mais j'ai pas pu...

Enfin voila j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que les autres.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Au CRA comme hier matin, tout le monde est avec Jess devant les écrans. Ici aussi il y a une petite routine, pour que tout le monde puisse se dire bonjour le matin, apparemment. Alors je dis bonjour et vais directement à la ménagerie. J'y vais tôt ce matin, car j'ai décidé que je voulais aider les soigneurs à nourrir les créatures. Je les suis donc et observe comment ils font, je leur explique que j'aimerais les aider à partir de demain, et leur dit aussi que la ménagerie sera sous ma responsabilité d'ici peu. D'ailleurs il faut que j'aille voir Lester pour lui faire part de ma décision. Je retourne donc au hall d'entrée et trouve Lester dans son bureau, au téléphone. J'entre et attends. Après 3 minutes il raccroche!

Lester: Alors Leeloo, comment se passe vos journées au Centre.

Moi: Très bien! Je m'entends avec toute l'équipe et j'ai fait la connaissance des créatures. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je suis venue.

Lester: Au sujet des créatures?

Moi: Oui j'aimerais beaucoup que vous puissiez m'attribuer ce laboratoire. J'aimerais y faire des recherches, et m'occuper d'elles.

Lester: Mais sans problème, ça fait un moment que je cherche quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la ménagerie justement.

Moi: C'est super!

Lester: Passez voir Jess pour qu'elle vous attribue un code et un bracelet personnel de sécurité, et dès votre première entrée, le labo sera accessible uniquement par code et sera officiellement à vous.

Moi: Merci beaucoup! Je vais voir Jess tout de suite.

Je me dirige tout de suite vers elle et lui dit tout ce que Lester m'a dit. Elle me demande de choisir un code et de l'entrer dans les données confidentielles et me donne le bracelet de sécurité avec le code inscrit à l'intérieur.

Jess: C'est automatique! Tu le passe devant le capteur et ça ouvre la porte. Mais si quelqu'un d'autre veut entrer il lui faut le code ou que tu lui ouvre de l'intérieur à l'aide de ce même code.

Moi: Ok merci beaucoup Jess! Je vais aller tester ça tout de suite.

Une fois devant la ménagerie, je passe le bracelet devant le capteur et la porte s'ouvre. C'est trop bien, ce lieu est désormais le mien! Ici je vais pouvoir faire toutes mes recherches à propos des créatures. Et surtout grâce au projet de Connor, je vais pouvoir renvoyer les animaux dans leur époque. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, je vois qu'il est bloqué devant la porte, je tape donc le code et le laisse entrer.

Connor: Alors ça y est tu as revendiqué la ménagerie!

Moi: Ouais c'est trop cool hein?

Connor: C'est sûr. Dis donc je pensais à un truc tout à l'heure. Tu te souviens l'autre jour tu as dit que tu avais rêvé de moi?

Moi: Euh oui c'est vrai.

Connor: Et tu n'as pas eu le temps de me dire ce que racontait ce rêve...

Moi: L'ennui c'est que je ne m'en rappelle plus!

En fait je m'en souviens très bien, mais je suis pas trop pour lui raconter que je l'aimais.

Connor: Bon, dit-il visiblement déçu, c'est pas grave. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide à aménager ton labo?

Moi: Oh oui avec plaisir!

On se met alors à aménager la pièce selon ma convenance. Je regarde l'horloge qui est au mur, puis mon portable. Elle n'est pas à l'heure.

Moi: "Cette horloge retarde me semble-t-il!"

Connor: Oh ça c'est une réplique de film! Je le sais je l'ai vu y a pas si longtemps...attends je sais c'est...

Moi: Alice!*

Connor: Oui c'est ça, c'est la réplique du Chapelier. Quand il se fait torturer par le lièvre maniaque.

Moi: Bonne mémoire. Je l'ai vu plein de fois, j'adore ce film!

Connor: C'est vrai qu'il est bien.

Moi: Tiens d'ailleurs je vais demander à Becker s'il l'a dans sa super vidéothèque.

Connor: C'est impressionnant le nombre de films qu'il possède, à mon avis tu vas trouver ton bonheur!

Moi: Je pense aussi.

Je me mets à installer mon bureau, mais j'ai à peine commencer que l'alerte anomalie se fait entendre. Je lâche tout!

Moi: Ah enfin! je m'exclame.

Connor sourit et me suit. Je cours dans les couloirs pour me rendre aux écrans de Jess.

Jess: Ok ça se trouve à 16 kilomètres d'ici en direction de la campagne. Apparemment c'est un endroit sableux. Prenez une boîte noire et une oreillette et allez-y vite.

Nous prenons les objets et décampons en vitesse. Un quart d'heure plus tard on se retrouve au lieu dit. Mais il n'y a pas d'anomalie en vue. Je décide de faire le tour du périmètre pour voir à quoi nous en tenir. Mais après quelques minutes de marche je ne vois toujours rien.

Moi: Jess tu es sûre que c'est bien ici? Il n'y a rien.

Jess: **Oui c'est bien là, mais les garçons en sont plus proches que toi. Je pense que tu devrais les rejoindre.****

Moi: Ok j'y vais.

Je retourne donc auprès d'eux, mais alors que je me trouve à une vingtaine de mètres, une créature surgit du sol devant moi. J'empoigne mon arme et la vise, attendant le moment opportun. Lorsqu'elle se rapproche dangereusement de moi je tire. Malheureusement une deuxième créature sortie de nulle part a fait dévier mon coup. Je me mets à crier pour que les gars m'entendent, et surtout pour qu'ils sachent que je vais bien. Et alors que j'essaye de me sortir du piège qu'elles m'ont tendu, la plus grosse se retourne et va vers Becker, Matt et Connor. Je me dis que ce sera plus facile de s'en sortir avec une seule. Je la vise et lui tire dessus 5 fois. Elle s'écroule au sol. Je me dirige alors vers les garçons. J'arrive juste à temps pour voir le gros scorpion des sables emporter Connor avec lui. Il se dirige droit vers une anomalie à moitié enterrée. Je cours le plus vite possible en hurlant à Becker et Matt de faire quelque chose. Et alors que la créature traverse le portail avec Connor emprisonné dans ses pattes, je ne peux retenir le cri de détresse et de douleur qui me tord le ventre. Et je cours encore pour traverser l'anomalie mais Becker m'en empêche. Je ne peux donc pas le suivre pour essayer de le sauver. Mon cri redouble d'intensité.

Moi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN! CONNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

POV Connor

Alors que la bête m'emporte avec elle à travers l'anomalie j'entends un horrible cri qui provient de mon monde. Qui? Qui pousse ce cri de terreur qui résonne dans mon esprit?

Après un petit séjour sous le sable, la créature remonte à la surface,heureusement parce que je commençais à étouffer là-dessous. J'en profite alors pour tenter de me libérer. Heureusement depuis mon retour de France j'ai pris l'habitude de toujours avoir un couteau sur moi. Je le plante aussi profondément que je le peux. Le scorpion géant me lâche et s'enterre de nouveau. Je me relève et cours le plus loin possible de lui. Après quelques centaines de mètres je trouve un promontoire rocheux sur lequel je m'installe. Au moins d'ici, j'apercevrais la bête avant qu'elle ne m'attaque. Je regarde autour de moi et remarque que je suis dans le désert. Si je ne m'abuse je pense être dans le Silurien. J'ai légèrement de mal à respirer. J'attrape mon sac et bois un petit coup d'eau. J'ignore si les autres vont venir me chercher, mais connaissant Becker, il ne les laissera pas faire. Je décide donc de rentrer par mes propres moyens. Je dois éviter le sable à tout prix, mais ça ne va pas être facile. J'ai quelque chose comme 600 mètres à faire dans une étendue de sable et je ne dois pas me faire repérer. Je pense qu'ils se dirigent grâce aux vibrations émises à la surface. Alors je dois marcher le plus doucement possible. C'est ce que je fais, je commence à parcourir la distance qui me sépare de l'anomalie. Jamais 600 mètres ne m'ont paru aussi longs. Mais je ne peux plus reculer maintenant. Alors je marche, doucement en posant délicatement mes pieds au sol, essayant de créer le moins de vibrations possibles. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas suffisant, je vois au loin une créature approcher, le sable bouge à la vitesse de la bête. Je ne bouge plus en espérant qu'elle ne me sentira pas. Mais je prends tout de même une position défensive. Je tends mon couteau devant moi. Si elle apparaît ce sera juste devant moi et elle goûtera à l'acier de mon couteau de chasse avant moi. Et alors que je pense à tout cela, elle surgit du sol juste devant moi comme je l'avais prévu. Je la met en garde, mais elle essaye quand même de se jeter sur moi, je plante alors le couteau sous ce qui me semble être sa gorge et fais un grand mouvement de bras afin de l'ouvrir un maximum. Elle n'apprécie pas et s'enfouis dans le sol en poussant de drôles de grincements. Mais je ne demande pas mon reste, je me mets alors à courir le plus vite possible vers l'anomalie.

POV Leeloo

Moi: Mais Becker enfin on ne peut pas le laisser là tout seul. Il faut qu'on y aille!

Becker: Non je refuse. En plus Connor est un agent qualifié, il s'y connaît il saura où il se trouve et ce qu'il doit faire.

Moi: C'est dégueulasse!

Becker: Non c'est comme ça, c'est le règlement. Depuis le séjour de Connor et Danny dans le Crétacé, plus personne n'a le droit de traverser d'anomalie.

Moi: Ah mais les règlements sont faits pour être enfreint!

Becker: Certainement pas, je suis là pour le faire appliquer. Et même toi tu dois m'obéir.

Moi: Raaah les soldats.

Becker: Ecoute, me chuchote-t-il, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de ne rien pouvoir faire. Mais crois moi, je sais que si tu vas là-bas ce sera pire. Et je refuse de vous perdre tous les 2!

Je comprends son point de vue, n'empêche c'est dur de laisser l'homme que j'aime se débrouiller seul à une époque que l'on ignore. Je m'assois devant l'anomalie et attend que Connor revienne. C'est long et je suis tout sauf patiente, mais au bout d'une cinquantaine de minutes quelque chose semble bouger derrière le portail. Je m'écarte un peu et vise l'anomalie de mon arme. Quelque chose semble vouloir en sortir, je regarde attentivement et au dernier moment j'aperçois une créature, je tire dessus et elle s'en va. Puis même pas 5 secondes plus tard Connor sort du portail en courant.

Connor: Vite fermer l'anomalie, il y en a plein! Dépêchez- vous!

Matt ferme alors le portail. Et Connor tombe au sol, essoufflé. Je reste là, comme statufié, en essayant de repenser à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il a failli mourir, emporté par le scorpion des sables. Matt l'aide à se relever.

Becker: Très beau sacrifice mon gars, mais désolé on a pas pu venir. Quoique il y en a bien une qui a essayé.

Connor: T'inquiète Becker je connais les règles. Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part.

Moi: Attendez, t'as dit sacrifice?

Becker: Euh ouais pourquoi?

Moi: Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi...?

Connor: Ben t'étais en mauvaise posture alors j'ai jugé bon de te sortir de là.

Je suis là, complètement ahurie parce qu'il vient de dire, et quand enfin je comprends vraiment, je me jette sur lui et tambourine son torse de mes poings.

Moi: T'avais pas le droit!

Connor: Il le fallait.

Moi: Il fallait rien du tout!

Il m'attrape les poignets pour que je cesse de lui taper dessus, et me serre dans ses bras. Et à ce moment plus rien n'existe autour de nous, c'est juste lui et moi. Et je l'aime, putain oui je l'aime! Tellement que je ne sais plus comment faire pour ne pas lui avouer de but en blanc.

Moi: Connor, je...

Connor: Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Moi: Non rien je t'en parlerai une fois qu'on sera rentrés.

Je me détache de lui, récupère mon arme que je vais ranger dans le 4x4 et je m'assois à l'intérieur en attendant que les gars arrivent. Dans la voiture ils parlent tous les trois. Moi je ne peux m'empêcher de ressasser tous les sentiments qui m'ont bouleversés quand Connor était de l'autre côté. Je sais que si Becker ne m'avait pas retenue, je serais allée l'aider, mais est-ce qu'on s'en serait sortis si j'étais venue jouer les héroïnes? Je veux dire, est-ce que Connor aurait pu tout analyser de la même façon si j'étais allée avec lui? Il s'en est sorti, ça veut bien dire qu'il est largement capable. Il n'a pas besoin de moi. Pour rien. Je dois le laisser mener sa vie comme il l'entend mais avant je dois lui dire que je refuse qu'il se sacrifie pour moi.

Une fois arrivés au Centre, je vais à la ménagerie. J'ai besoin des animaux, ils vont me donner un peu de courage. Une fois que je les ai bien observés, je vais voir Connor à son labo en espérant qu'il soit seul. Seulement une fois là-bas, il ne s'y trouve pas. Je vais voir Jess pour lui demander.

Moi: Jess, tu ne saurais pas où est Connor par hasard?

Jess: A l'infirmerie, il a quelques blessures qu'il se fait soigner, mais il ne devrait plus tarder.

Moi: Ok tu pourras lui dire que je l'attends dans son labo?

Jess: Pas de problème je lui dis ça. Tu sais il a fait ça pour toi...tu ne devrais pas être en colère.

Moi: Je sais, mais j'ai du mal à accepter une chose pareille. Bon je vais l'attendre.

Je me dirige à nouveau vers le labo de Connor. Les paroles de Jess me font culpabiliser, c'est vrai qu'il a fait ça pour moi, et que ma réaction n'est pas très appropriée, mais il n'avait pas le droit. Au bout de 10 minutes d'attente devant la porte, Connor arrive enfin.

Connor: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Moi: Je voulais te parler.

Connor: Ca fait longtemps que tu attends comme ça?

Moi: Je sais pas trop.

Connor: Bon viens entre.

Il me fait entrer et referme la porte derrière moi. Je marche dans son bureau en faisant les cent pas. Au bout d'un moment je crois qu'il attend des réponses. Je m'arrête et me tourne vers lui.

Moi: Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

Connor: Euh j'ai fait quoi?

Moi: Tu t'es sacrifié.

Connor: Ecoute j'ai fait ça pour te sauver, je pouvais pas te laisser avec ces deux scorpions des sables, tu ne serais plus là à l'heure qu'il est.

Moi: A parce que toi tu mérites de mourir peut-être?

Connor: Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je savais que je m'en sortirais.

Moi: C'est faux, tu ne savais pas! Tu t'es lancé la dedans sans même savoir quelles en seraient les conséquences.

Connor: Mais regarde je suis vivant et tu t'en es sortie! C'est ça qui compte, peu importe la méthode, seul le résultat est important.

Moi: Tu te trompes! Ecoute ma vie ne vaut pas plus que la tienne, alors je refuse que tu te sacrifies pour moi, c'est bien clair?

Connor: Non. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, et je le referais s'il le fallait.

Moi: C'est même pas la peine d'y penser! Je refuse que quiconque se sacrifie pour moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir à ma place!

Connor: Pourquoi?

Moi: Parce que c'est comme ça.

Connor: Mais pourquoi? il commence à s'agacer car je ne lui donne pas de vraie réponse.

Moi: Ne peux-tu pas simplement prendre en compte le fait que je ne veux pas que tu meures pour moi?

Connor: Non! Je veux comprendre!

Moi: Tu peux pas comprendre.

Connor: Il suffirait simplement que tu m'explique! dit-il maintenant énervé.

Moi: Mais parce que je t'aime!

Et ces mots sortent tous seuls, je les ai pensés si fort que finalement je les ai dits. Il reste éberlué, mais je ne veux pas voir sa réaction. Je me tourne alors et pars sans un mot de plus. Les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues et je ne peux les réprimer. Mais peu importe, maintenant que c'est dit je ne peux plus retourner en arrière. Moi qui avait finalement décidé de ne rien lui dire, je me suis faite avoir par mes propres sentiments. Ca a été plus fort que moi, il était énervé et voulait savoir, alors c'est sorti exactement comme je le pensais. Je pleure toujours quand j'arrive à la ménagerie. Je m'assois devant la grande vitre. A peine quelques minutes après, quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je ne veux pas ouvrir de peur que soit Connor. Je ne suis pas prête à lui faire face de nouveau. Ca toque encore, je ne réponds toujours pas. Puis j'entends une voix que je reconnais comme Becker.

Becker: Allez ouvre moi petite fille!

Je tape le code et le laisse entrer. Si quelqu'un peut me rassurer je sais que c'est lui. D'ailleurs il ne me fait pas de long discours ou je ne sais quoi. Il s'approche de moi, me regarde puis me serre fort dans ses bras. Puis au bout d'un moment il finit par demander:

Becker: Alors tu lui as dit quoi?

Moi: Que je ne voulais pas qu'il se sacrifie pour moi.

Becker: Et c'est tout?

Moi: Non je lui ai aussi dit que je l'aimais.

Becker: Comment tu te sens?

Moi: Mal! Je ne voulais plus lui dire.

Becker: Pourquoi ça?

Moi: Quand il s'est fait emporté dans l'anomalie, j'ai voulu le suivre. L'idée de rester là à ne rien faire était insupportable. Mais il s'en est sorti, alors finalement j'ai réfléchi. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour l'aider la dedans. Si tu m'avais laissé traversé, je n'aurais été qu'une source d'ennuis en plus et peut-être serions nous morts tous les deux à l'heure qu'il est. Mais lui, il a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, et il s'est montré à la hauteur. Il s'est installé quelque part à l'abri et a réfléchi sur ce qu'il entourait. Comme ça il a su quoi faire. Il n'a pas besoin de moi. Ptetr même qu'il a besoin de personne.

Becker: Tu te trompes! Oui Connor est fort, je dirais même très fort dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Et c'est pour ça que le Centre a tant besoin de lui. Il analyse, c'est comme ça qu'il se sort de tout. Parce qu'il sait énormément de choses, il sait toujours comment réagir. Mais il est quelqu'un de fondamentalement bon, et il a besoin de nous. Ce n'est qu'un homme. Il a été faible et fragile, mais il a surpassé ça. Maintenant s'il se démène tant c'est pour faire honneur a sa parole. Il a promis à Cutter de finir son travail et il le fera. Il cherche aussi quelque part la fierté de Stephen. Je n'ai pas connu Stephen, mais Connor et lui était proche. Sans compter Abby!

Moi: Je...mais...quand je lui ai parlé d'Abby il m'a dit ne jamais l'avoir connu!

Becker: Parce qu'il a tout fait pour l'oublier, seulement on ne peut pas oublier la personne qu'on a aimé aussi longtemps.

Moi: Je pensais que plus aucun de vous ne la connaissait! Que lui est-t-il arrivée?

Becker: Un jour le frère d'Abby a volé son détecteur d'anomalie. Il s'est rendu à une anomalie du futur et est resté pris au piège à l'intérieur. Bien sûr Abby a voulu le sauver. Ton père, Connor et moi l'avons suivie dans le futur afin de retrouver Jack. Nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des prédateurs. J'ai détourné l'attention sur moi pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper. A la suite de quoi nous avons retraversés l'anomalie pour rentrer chez nous, seulement Abby n'était plus là. Connor a tout de suite fait demi-tour, moi j'ai empêcher les autres de le suivre. Quand il est revenu il était abattu. Il nous a dit que les prédateurs avait fait un carnage. Alors il s'est jeté sur Jack et l'a frappé, en hurlant que c'était de sa faute, qu'il aurait dû faire confiance à sa sœur et ne pas venir ici dans son dos. Qu'à la place il s'est mis en danger et que maintenant Abby n'était plus là, qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais! Puis il s'est effondré en larmes, on l'a reconduit chez lui. Mais il ne se nourrissait plus ni ne faisait plus rien à part observer le vide en parlant à Rex. Du coup nous sommes allés le chercher pour l'amener dans une chambre ici où on pouvait prendre soin de lui. On a mis Rex dans la ménagerie. Enfin un jour il s'est relevé et à fait mine de rien. Il ne répondait pas quand on lui parlait d'elle. Il prétendait qu'elle n'avait jamais existé. Ca a été très dur pour lui, mais il s'en est remis, grâce à nous tous. Il a besoin de nous c'est une certitude, mais il a aussi besoin de temps pour encaisser ce que tu lui as dit tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas à quel point mais il tient à toi. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est sacrifié aujourd'hui. Laisse lui un peu de temps.

Moi: Je comprends mieux maintenant. Tout est bien plus clair. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il accepterait mes excuses?

Becker: A mon avis oui. Je te l'ai dit, Connor est quelqu'un de bon. Vas-y petite fille, prends soin de lui.

Moi: Je le ferais.

Je serre Becker dans mes bras, dépose un baiser sur sa joue et retourne au labo de Connor. J'hésite un instant, puis je toque bien déterminée. Il m'ouvre sans rien dire, me fait signe d'entrer et referme la porte. Je m'installe sur un fauteuil, il se met en face de moi et attend, que je prenne la parole sans doute. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me lance.

Moi: Je suis désolée.

Connor: Pourquoi?

Moi: Parce que je ne savais pas, que tu ne m'a rien dit. Mais surtout parce que j'ignorais que ce que je t'ai dit te ferais autant de mal.

Connor: Tu ne m'a pas fait de mal.

Moi: Connor, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de l'oublier, tu n'y parviendras pas. Et plus tu tenteras, et plus elle se rappellera à ton souvenir. Tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur le passé.

Connor: Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Moi: Abby, je te parle d'Abby!

Connor: Je ne connais pas cette...

Moi: Arrête! Je sais que tu fais tout pour te convaincre que tu ne la connais pas! Seulement c'est peine perdue. Tu sais au fond de toi que tu la connais et que tu l'a aimée. Essayer de l'oublier reviendrait à ignorer tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Souhaites-tu réellement que son souvenir meure à jamais?

Connor: Je...non je ne veux pas, m'avoue-t-il très triste, mais c'est tellement plus facile.

Moi: Tu crois que ça l'est, mais c'est faux. C'est juste pire. Ne meure que ceux que l'on oublie. Oublie-la et ce sera vraiment comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à ça. Parce que tu oublierais tous les beaux moments que vous avez partagés, tout ce qui a fait de vos deux vies un ensemble. Si tu l'aime Connor, alors ne l'oublie jamais! Elle fait partie de ce que tu es, et elle ne voudrait pas qu'on l'oublie pour toujours, alors jure moi de ne jamais oublier qui était Abby Maitland!

Connor: Je...le jure!

Moi: Elle serait fière de toi Connor, vraiment!

Connor: Merci.

Je lui fait un sourire sincère. Puis je me retourne et commence à partir.

Connor: Attends!

Moi: Quoi?

Connor: A propos de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure...

Moi: Laisse, tu n'es pas prêt pour ça. Je le comprends. J'attendrais.

Connor: Comment sais-tu tout ça?

Moi: Je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai voulu oublier moi aussi, mais il y un moment que j'ai arrêté d'essayer. Ensuite on voit que la vie continue, et même si on ne se remet pas totalement, on sait que certaines personnes sont là pour nous aider à tenir le coup. Tu pourras compter sur moi Connor, quoiqu'il arrive.

Connor: Qui?

Moi: Lionel, mon petit ami. j'avoue, le regard baissé sur mes chaussures.

Connor: Je suis désolé.

Moi: Il s'est sacrifié pour moi lui aussi. Seulement il n'a pas survécu.

Connor: Est-ce que je peux te demander comment ça s'est passé?

Moi: Nous allions manger chez des amis un soir. Moi en voiture et lui en moto. J'ai eu un accident, j'ai été un peu touché à l'arrière de la tête. Je n'avais pas les idées claires. Je divaguais au milieu de la route. Un camion est passé, il ne m'a pas vu. Il allait m'écraser quand Lionel s'est jeté devant moi et m'a poussé de toutes ses forces sur le bas côté. Je n'ai rien pu faire, juste...regarder.

Connor: Je suis désolé, c'est pour ça que tu as si mal pris le fait que le scorpion m'emporte à ta place?

Moi: Je mérite mille fois de mourir pour cette nuit la. Personne d'autre ne se sacrifiera plus pour moi. Je n'en vaut pas la peine.

Connor: Tu en vaux la peine, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il l'a fait. Je peux te dire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là...

Moi: Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Ca ne ferait que rajouter à ma peine.

Connor: Ou bien ça te confirmerait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.

Moi: Je le sais déjà.

Connor: S'il a fait ça, c'est parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait vivre dans un monde où tu n'es plus.

Moi: Je trouve ça égoïste, parce que c'est moi qui vit dans ce monde où lui n'est plus et que c'est de ma faute.

Connor: Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et il n'était pas égoïste. Juste amoureux de toi.

Moi: On fait une belle paire non? Deux cœurs arrachés par la destinée. Je n'ai plus besoin d'aide, j'ai surmonté ça même si ça reste difficile parfois. Mais je serais là pour toi. Où et quand tu voudras, tu peux compter sur moi.

Connor: Toi aussi tu peux compter sur moi.

Moi: Oh et euh...personne ne sait pour ça, hormis mon père alors...et encore il est parti avant l'accident...

Connor: Je ne dirais rien.

Moi: Merci Connor, d'être celui que tu es.

Connor: Et merci à toi d'être comme tu es.

Je le serre contre moi, tout son corps me fait passer un courant d'électricité. Mais je fais mine de rien, et si lui l'a senti il en fait autant. Aujourd'hui nous sommes simplement amis. Mais peut-être qu'un jour les choses évolueront. Il me dépose un baiser sur le front et me relâche. Avec un sourire je me tourne et pars retrouver Becker. Il est temps de rentrer, la journée a été forte en émotion, et j'ai grandement besoin de repos. Demain je fais le petit dej'. Je m'endors dans la voiture sur cette pensée simple.

* * *

* Alice. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'est une mini-série (2 épisodes de 1h25). C'est Alice au pays des Merveilles en plus...différent. Avec Andrew-Lee Potts en tant que chapelier. Il est vraiment trop beau! (Ouais comme tout le temps quoi.) Encore une petite allusion.

** Les écritures en gras (il y en aura d'autres) c'est ce qu'entend Leeloo et les autres à travers l'oreillette. Ben comme dans la série quoi.

Voila voila j'spère que ça vous a plu.

A bientôt.


	7. Chapter 7: Et si c'était vrai?

Chapitre 7...

Euh pas grand chose à dire, vous verrez par vous même...

Bonne lecture

* * *

La nuit je fais des cauchemars. Je me repasse les moments où Lionel s'est fait percuté par le camion à ma place, son enterrement, la peine que tout le monde a ressenti par ma faute...puis le sacrifice de Connor, l'attente en pensant qu'il aurait pu mourir à ma place. Je finis par me réveiller en poussant un cri. Je me tourne dans mon lit pour me rendormir, mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Je regarde le réveil: 5 heures. Ah pour une fois je suis réveillée avant Becker. Je décide de m'habiller pour le footing et descends préparer le petit déjeuner. Je fais un petit déjeuner digne des meilleurs hôtels français. Croissants, chocolatines, pains aux raisins, café, chocolat, jus d'orange, tartines grillées...tout ce qui compose un véritable petit déjeuner. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard j'ai fini mes préparations. Je met le couvert sur le comptoir de la cuisine et fait une petite déco avec des fleurs trouvées dans le jardin. J'ai à peine fini depuis 3 minutes que Becker débarque.

Becker: Je suis allée voir dans ta chambre mais t'y étais pas.

Moi: Non j'ai tout préparé!

Becker: T'es tombée du lit ou quoi?

Moi: Presque! J'arrivais plus à dormir, alors j'ai décidé de te faire une surprise.

Becker: Un p'tit dej' de chez toi hein?

Moi: Tu vas adorer je le sais.

Becker: Tout ça m'a l'air très sucré.

Moi: C'est pour ça que c'est bon. Allez Captain' te fait pas prier!

Il attrape une chocolatine, la trempe dans son café et la porte à sa bouche.

Becker: Hum...c'est vrai que c'est bon.

Je fais un grand sourire triomphal et attaque moi aussi. Après manger on reprend notre routine. Je coure de mieux en mieux, mais surtout ça me fait un bien fou. Je me sens tellement plus en forme. Prête à affronter une journée emplie de dinosaures! C'est donc toute contente que je me rends au CRA avec Becker. Dans la voiture je n'arrête pas de lui parler. Je raconte n'importe quoi, mais je m'amuse alors...Et Becker sourit tout le temps. Je suis heureuse de ma nouvelle vie. On a à peine passer la porte du Centre qu'on entend l'alerte anomalie retentir. On court donc rejoindre Jess et les autres.

Moi: Qu'est-ce qu'on a?

Jess: Une anomalie près du fleuve, heureusement c'est un endroit dépourvu d'habitation. Mais dépêchez-vous quand même.

Matt: Allez c'est parti!

On se rend donc sur les lieux de l'anomalie. Elle se trouve juste au bord du fleuve, et le Mosasaure qui l'a traversé se trouve à peine à 5 mètres en contrebas. Je me dis que ça va être assez simple de le faire retourner dans son époque. Qu'on a qu'à le stimuler avec une petite décharge pour le diriger dans la bonne direction. Mais apparemment il semble en avoir décidé autrement puisque notre présence ne semble pas lui plaire. Il fuit donc vers l'autre rive.

Moi: C'est quoi cette créature trouillarde, il est pas sensé nous attaquer ou quelque chose de la sorte?

Connor: Ben s'il peut éviter, ça m'arrange.

Matt: Regardez, il à l'air blessé!

Becker: On doit quand même le renvoyer!

Moi: Non, si on fait ça il va se faire bouffer par les autres. Il faut l'endormir et le soigner. Après on pourra le refaire traverser.

Becker: Ce n'est pas indispensable.

Moi: Becker, je refuse de laisser agoniser une pauvre bête que ce soit dans notre ère ou la sienne.

Matt: Encore une protectrice des animaux!

Connor: Heureusement qu'il y en a. me défend-il.

Et je sais qu'il ne dit pas ça uniquement pour moi, Abby adorait les animaux, c'est grâce à elle que la ménagerie existe. Sinon Philip aurait exterminé toutes les créatures.

Moi: Bon on l'endort ou bien?! Je m'en occupe si vous voulez pas le faire.

Becker: Non c'est bon, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Il part au 4x4 chercher une seringue anesthésiante puis revient. Il la charge dans un fusil et tire sur le Mosasaure. Après quelques instants la bête s'endort. Je me dirige alors vers elle.

Becker: Attends! Je vais passer d'abord.

Moi: Ca va Captain', tu l'as assommé il va pas m'attaquer.

Becker: On sait jamais.

Je le laisse passer devant, histoire de ne pas heurter sa fierté de soldat, puis aussi parce que je sais que même si je lui ai dit que je n'avais plus besoin d'un protecteur, il me protègera quand même. Alors ça sert à rien de discuter. Il passe donc avant moi et vérifie que la créature soit bien endormie. Comme elle l'est (ce que je savais pertinemment) il me laisse l'examiner. Elle a une sérieuse ouverture au niveau du dessous de sa nageoire avant droite. Ce qui lui rend la nage difficile. C'est certainement pour ça qu'elle est venu s'échouer ici, pour échapper aux autres qui avaient vu sa faiblesse. Je nettoie la plaie, enlève ce qui me semble être un morceau de métal aussi grand qu'une flèche. Pendant ce temps les gars s'éparpillent autour de moi et sécurisent le périmètre. Je garde donc le morceau de métal avec moi, je le cache dans mes affaires. J'aimerais l'étudier plus tard. Je prends une photo de la blessure, pour garder des preuves. Puis je recoud avec un fil bien solide et qui résiste à l'eau. Après ça, je m'écarte en disant aux gars d'en faire autant. Puis on attend que la créature se réveille. Une fois qu'elle ouvre un œil, elle regarde partout autour d'elle, vérifie comment marche sa nageoire, puis avec une démarche plus assurée, se rend vars l'anomalie et traverse.

Moi: C'est presque trop facile.

Becker: Tu n'as pas eu de problème pour la soigner?

Moi: Aucun, c'était même assez simple.

Je me garde de dévoiler trop de détails. Je veux être sûre de ce que j'avance avant d'en parler à tout le monde. Connor referme l'anomalie, Matt place des gardes sur le périmètre afin que personne ne puisse voir et nous rentrons. Une fois au CRA, je me dirige vers la ménagerie. Je sors un microscope et étudie une pièce du métal que j'ai extrait. Il est assez fin mais solide, composé aussi de carbone. Je décide de laver le morceau entier pour voir s'il n'y a pas des inscriptions ou quelque chose de ce genre qui pourrait me donner plus de précisions. Une fois le sang séché enlevé le métal se révèle être gris avec une bande de violet et trois bandes de noir. Ca me rappelle les flèches que j'utilise au tir à l'arc. Les trois bandes noires signifient quelque chose. Cela veut dire que c'est la troisième flèche à avoir été tiré. Je le sais car j'ai les mêmes bandes sur mes propres flèches. Aux concours cela permet de compter les points. En revanche j'ignore ce qu'est la bande violette, peut-être un signe d'appartenance. Ce qui est plus bizarre c'est que personnellement je n'ai jamais vu de flèches entièrement grise. Il y a toujours des choses inscrites dessus, la marque, le poids... Et l'encoche et les plumes ont disparus. Pourtant je suis sûre que ce petit tube de métal est une flèche pour le tir à l'arc, ou éventuellement à l'arbalète, mais cela j'en doute. Ce qui m'amène à me poser une question pour le moins cruciale. Comment cette flèche a-t-elle pu se retrouver fiché dans la nageoire d'un Mosasaure vivant à la fin du Crétacé? Je restai là, à fixer le morceau d'acier devant moi, et je retournai cette question dans ma tête. Mais je vois bien que toute seule je n'arrive à rien alors je décide finalement d'en parler aux gars. Je décide d'aller voir Jess.

Moi: Hey Jess!

Jess: Salut Leeloo! Alors la mission s'est bien passée cette fois?

Moi: Oui pas d'accident. Toutefois j'ai trouvé un truc bizarre sur le Mosasaure. Si tu pouvais prévenir les gars et leur dire de me retrouver à la ménagerie ce serait chouette.

Jess: Ok je fais passer le message.

Moi: Merci. Au fait je suis désolée je n'ai pas encore trouver le bon moment pour parler à Becker, mais je vais m'en charger ne t'en fais pas.

Jess: Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça tu sais.

Moi: Je ne me sens pas du tout obligée. Ecoute j'aime beaucoup Becker, il est comme mon grand frère, et toi je t'adore vraiment. Et je sais ce que tu ressens, je veux juste essayer de le faire comprendre, c'est tout. Après ce sera à vous de régler le reste.

Jess: Merci beaucoup!

Moi: C'est qu'il me tarde de t'avoir comme belle-sœur!

On rigole, on s'enlace puis je retourne à la ménagerie pour attendre les gars. Au bout d'un quart d'heure Becker arrive suivi de Matt. Et 5 minutes plus tard Connor arrive à son tour.

Moi: Ok bon, si je vous ai fait venir c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. J'ai trouvé ceci dans la nageoire du Mosasaure!

Becker: Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

Moi: Je voulais être sûre de moi.

Matt: Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?

Moi: Une flèche, l'encoche et les plumes ne sont plus présentes. Mais j'ai fait des tests et maintenant je suis sûre de ce que j'avance!

Connor: La question est: comment est-elle arrivée là?

Moi: C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir. A votre avis, comment cette flèche s'est-elle retrouvée au Crétacé?

Matt: Helen!

Moi: C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi!

Becker: Impossible, Helen est morte. Danny l'a vu se faire tuer par un Raptor.

Matt: Peut-être qu'elle a fait ça bien avant de mourir.

Moi: Non la blessure était récente, 2 jours tout au plus.

Matt: Si ce n'est pas Helen alors qui est-ce?

On se perd tous dans nos réflexions quand Connor nous en sort.

Connor: Oh mon dieu!

Moi: Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'y a?

Connor: Est-ce que vous pensez que ça pourrait être Danny?

Becker et Matt semblent réfléchir à cette question. Moi je regarde Connor comme s'il venait de faire un miracle. Oui ça pourrait être lui, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris au tir à l'arc. Puis très vite avant que qui que ce soit n'ai le temps de comprendre ce que je m'apprête à faire, je sors de la ménagerie en courant.

* * *

Oui je sais il est plus court que les précédents...mais si j'avais mis la suite, je pense que ça aurait été un peu long alors voila.

Du coup la suite mercredi...

A bientôt.


	8. Chapter 8: Si j'avais su

Et voila le huitième chapitre.

Plus long que le précédent. Et même que tous les autres. Mais c'est un passage important.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

Si c'est vraiment mon père alors je dois traverser cette anomalie. Je cours vers le parking, monte dans le premier 4x4 que je trouve et pars en trombe. Je sais pas où en sont les gars mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter. Plus j'y pense plus je me dis que le fait que mon père ai pu tirer cette flèche est probable. D'abord parce qu'un arc est une arme de défense qui est assez facile à fabriquer, ensuite les trois bandes noires. Il sait à quoi ça sert, et même s'il n'a pas besoin de compter ses flèches, avec ces bandes il peut facilement les reconnaître. Par contre je me demande bien où il a pu les trouver. Bah peut-être a-t-il trouvé une anomalie menant au Moyen-âge. Il a du en voir des choses depuis qu'il est parti. Et grâce à un arc il a pu facilement se défendre contre les créatures. Ce qui reste à savoir c'est qu'est devenu Patrick? J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand j'arrive sur le site de l'anomalie. Je gare la voiture, prend une arme et me dirige vers le portail. Je reste devant 2 minutes, histoire de concocter un plan mentalement. Malheureusement je vois que les gars arrivent, alors je décide de traverser. Et si jamais il se passe quelque chose ben...je suis armée c'est au moins déjà ça. Je franchis alors le portail et me retrouve dans l'eau. Merde! Ca c'était pas prévu, cependant je vois ce qui semble être une plage à 200 mètres devant moi. Je me dépêche donc de m'y rendre, je n'ai pas oublié qu'il y avait des Mosasaures par là. Mais je sais qu'une fois sur la terre il sera plus facile de leur faire face. Mais si je sais ce qu'il y a dans l'eau, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce qui se cache dans les forêts avoisinant la plage. Je me résonne, c'est de mon père dont il est question, et je traverserai le monde et toutes les ères qu'il faudra pour le retrouver. Une fois sur la plage, j'enlève mon pull pour le faire sécher, et regarde autour de moi. A première vue il n'y a rien, espérons que ça va durer. Je me trouve sur une île, elle est immense et je ne pense pas pouvoir en faire le tour en un jour. Je ne vois pas de point culminant ou quelque chose sur lequel je pourrais monter afin de me faire une idée sur la surface totale de cet endroit. Donc je grimpe à un arbre un peu plus haut que les autres. Comme je suis là-haut je vois ce qu'il se passe du côté plage, je suis donc aux premières loges pour assister à l'entrée de mes 3 gardes du corps par l'anomalie. Je savais bien que je pourrais pas leur échapper longtemps. Bien! Autant avoir un peu d'aide. Je vois aussi que plusieurs petites îles entourent celle sur laquelle je me trouve. Et en me tournant dos à la mer, je ne vois que des arbres à profusion. La forêt s'étend sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Cet endroit est encore plus grand que ce que je croyais. Ca va être difficile de trouver mon père dans ces tonnes de troncs. Mais je ne perds pas espoir, je n'ai jamais été aussi près du but. C'est pas maintenant que je vais abandonner. Les gars finissent par arriver sur la plage. Ils m'appellent, comme je suis dans un arbre, cachée par le feuillage ils ne m'ont pas vu. Je descends au sol et leur fait part de ma présence. Becker se dirige vers moi. Oups! Il a l'air énervé.

Becker: Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça?

Moi: Il le fallait! Il est là, c'est lui je le sais!

Becker: Tu ne peux pas en être sûre et certaine.

Moi: Non, c'est vrai, mais j'ai le droit d'y croire!

Becker: Oh p'tite fille tu m'as fait tellement peur!

Il m'attrape par le bras pour me serrer contre lui, je lui rend cette étreinte. Je n'avais bien sûr pas penser aux conséquences de mes actes. Becker étant comme il est, a dû mourir d'inquiétude.

Moi: T'inquiète grand frère, je gère!

Il sourit au nom que je lui ai donné puis me lâche. Et à ce moment je ne m'attendais pas au fait que Connor se jette sur moi. Surprise, je ne résiste pas et on se retrouve dans le sable. Tout le monde éclate de rire. Puis Connor m'aide à me relever. Une fois que j'ai bien épousseté tout le sable que j'avais sur moi, je relève doucement la tête pour m'apercevoir que Connor me regarde avec un air accusateur.

Connor: Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir sans rien dire!

Moi: Je savais pas si vous m'auriez laisser faire, et il fallait absolument que je vienne ici.

Connor: Bien sur qu'on t'aurait laissé faire, on peut quand même pas t'empêcher de retrouver ton père.

Moi: Je savais pas. dis-je en baissant la tête avec culpabilité.

Il pose son doigt sous mon menton et me relève la tête.

Connor: Hey ça ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir. Maintenant on est tous là et on va t'aider.

Il me serre dans ses bras comme pour me montrer son soutien. Et j'avoue que ça me fait réellement du bien. J'ai la vague impression d'être à ma place, dans ces bras si doux et si parfaits. Je me surprend à penser que je ne veux jamais quitter cet endroit chaud et confortable. Mais actuellement il y a plus important. Je me défait de l'emprise de Connor avec regret.

Moi: Il faut qu'on se mette en route. On doit le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Becker: T'en fais pas, ton père sait se défendre. Il s'en sortira.

Moi: Oui mais si une autre anomalie s'ouvre et qu'il la traverse, je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre dans un dédale d'anomalies. Parce que je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'il fait. Il doit traverser les anomalies chaque fois qu'il en croise une. Va savoir où ça a bien pu le mener. Si ça se trouve il est blessé. Il faut le retrouver au plus vite.

Du coup on se met tous à marcher en direction de la forêt. Sachant que chacun de nous a une arme à la main, je me sens plus rassurée. J'ignore combien de temps la marche pourrait durer, et même si mon père se trouve encore ici.

Moi: Ok, est-ce que l'un de vous a une expérience de traqueur ou quelque chose comme ça?

Matt: Moi pas du tout.

Becker: Ce qu'on peut nous enseigner à l'école militaire.

Connor: Stephen m'a appris quelques trucs pour la traque.

Moi: Bien tu vas en tête alors, tu vas nous diriger.

Connor: Leeloo, il y a une différence entre une créature et ton père. Il est bien plus petit qu'une créature et certainement plus discret.

Moi: Oui t'as probablement raison, mais il n'est pas parfait. Peut-être que si Becker et toi passiez devant vous pourriez remarquer des trucs.

Becker: On va essayer, de toute façon on a rien à perdre.

Moi: D'accord, Matt et moi restons derrière et on va essayer de regarder autour de nous ce que vous pourriez avoir raté. Un conseil?

Connor: Regardez vraiment tout. Ca peut être une herbe couchée, une brindille cassée, une marque sur un arbre ou encore un oubli de sa part. Quelque chose qu'il aurait pu perdre en route ou un morceau de tissu accroché à un arbre. Ca peut vraiment être n'importe quoi.

Matt: Ok on va être attentifs. Passez devant.

Becker: Connor, garde bien ton arme. On sait pas sur quoi on peut tomber.

On se remet en route, les deux gars en tête et Matt et moi à l'arrière. Mais on a beau regarder encore et encore, on ne voit rien. On ne sait même pas dans quelle direction aller, et il y a un tas de possibilités. Je commence lentement a désespérer. On décide de faire une pause. J'en profite pour monter dans un arbre afin d'essayer de nous repérer.

Becker: Alors? demande-t-il d'en bas.

Moi: Rien. Juste la forêt à perte de vue.

Je redescends et m'assois au sol, dépitée.

Moi: On ne le retrouvera jamais!

Becker: Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Moi: Oui mais il n'y a aucun signe. On marche depuis 3 heures, la nuit ne vas pas tarder à tomber, on ignore encore ce qui peut bien se cacher dans ses bois et on n'a rien à manger. On ne sait pas ou on va pouvoir dormir.

Connor: Dans un arbre.

Moi: Quoi?

Connor: On va dormir dans un arbre. Lors de notre séjour au crétacé, nous avons passés les premières nuits dans un arbre avant de nous faire un abri.

Moi: Oui c'est vrai.

Connor: Quant à la nourriture je ne sais pas encore.

Becker: J'ai quelques barres de céréales dans mon sac et de l'eau.

Matt: Et moi aussi.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons à une dizaine de mètres du sol pour passer la nuit hors d'atteinte de créatures inconnues. Toutefois si nous ne pouvons pas les voir, nous savons qu'il y en a et qu'elles ne sont pas bien loin car nous les entendons très bien. Cela me fait frissonner. Je pense que je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir cette nuit avec ces horribles bruits.

Becker: Le mieux ce serait que quelqu'un reste éveillé pour surveiller un peu. On changera toutes les 2 heures.

Moi: Je veux bien prendre le premier quart. Reposez-vous tant que vous le pouvez.

Ils essayent de trouver une position plus ou moins confortable, ce qui n'est franchement pas évident dans un arbre, et finissent par s'endormir. Je reste dans mes pensées. Je me repasse mon dossier sur les créatures en mémoire pour essayer de me souvenir ce qui vit au crétacé hormis les Mosasaures. Il y a les Raptors bien sûr, Les Spinosaures, Ptérosaures et j'en passe. Mais il y avait aussi tout un tas de bestioles genre invertébrés...et je n'aime pas ce genre de trucs là. Mais bon je ne m'en préoccupe pas trop. Pour l'instant nous sommes en sécurité. Je me mets donc à réfléchir à la situation de mon père. J'imagine qu'il aura eu le même réflexe que Connor et qu'il se sera réfugié dans un arbre. Je me surprend à regarder les autres arbres. Je scrute dans l'obscurité les branches qui se trouvent au même niveau que nous. Mais bien sûr je ne vois rien. Je souhaite que tout aille bien pour lui. Les deux heures s'écoulent assez vite. Le bruit ici est permanent, on sent que la vie ne s'arrête jamais. C'est vraiment flippant! Je devrais réveiller un des gars, mais ils ont tous l'air de bien dormir alors je décide de rester éveillée. De toute façon je suis incapable de fermer un œil, je ressens le besoin de regarder partout autour. M'assurer que rien n'arrive par les arbres. J'entends voler les Ptérosaures, ils nous ont sentis je le sais, mais nous sommes hors d'atteinte, dans un enchevêtrement de branches à l'abri des feuillages. La couverture des arbres nous offre une protection rassurante. A part peut être une chute, rien ne peut nous arriver. Quoique une chute de 10 mètres ne doit pas vraiment être une partie de plaisir. Mais bon, je suis bien éveillée et je les surveille. Le temps passe petit à petit, je n'ai même pas le temps de m'en rendre compte. A une certaine heure dans la nuit Connor commence à divaguer, il parle dans son sommeil, mais je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il dit. Je vois alors un petit Sphénodon s'approcher tout doucement de moi. Il s'arrête à une trentaine de centimètres et me fixe. Ce petit lézard est absolument adorable. Je tends la main doucement vers lui, il a un mouvement de recul, je stoppe alors mon geste et le laisse faire le reste du chemin. Ce qu'il fait après 5 minutes d'observation. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il renifle ma main, l'odeur doit lui plaire car il y frotte sa petite tête. Je le trouve trop mignon. Je remet ma main autour de moi, oui il fait assez froid ici. Je suis donc toute recroquevillée avec mes bras autour de moi en essayant de garder ma propre chaleur humaine. Puis finalement je commence à voir les premiers rayons du soleil filtrer à travers la cime des arbres. C'est à ce moment que Becker se réveille. Le petit Sphénodon est toujours à mes côtés, aussi éveillé que moi, il se planque dans mon dos lorsqu'il entend le ronchonnement de Becker.

Becker: Mmmmh l'est quelle heure.

Moi: Euh je dirais au moins 5 heures du matin.

Becker: Eteint la lumière s'te plaît p'tite fille.

Moi: Désolée Captain', j'crois pas être en mesure d'éteindre le soleil.

Becker: Soleil? Mais on est où là? dit-il en se retournant.

Moi: Bouge pas Captain' t'es dans un arbre à 10 mètres du sol, un mauvais mouvement et tu tombes.

Becker: Ah oui c'est vrai. Hey! Pourquoi tu nous a pas réveillés?

Les autres se réveillent en entendant Becker s'exclamer de la sorte.

Moi: Vous étiez tellement mignons tous les 3 que j'ai pas pu vous réveiller.

Becker: On devait passer chacun notre tour! Tu n'avais pas à le faire seule.

Moi: Oh crois moi je n'étais pas seule! Il y a au moins un millier de créatures par là! D'ailleurs je sais pas comment vous avez pu dormir avec tous ces bruits effrayants. M'enfin bon, vous vous êtes reposés et c'est ce qui compte. Ensuite Connor m'a fait part de quelques petits trucs pendant qu'il dormait. Sauf que j'ai absolument rien compris!

Il me regarde interrogateur.

Moi: Oui Connor, tu parles dans ton sommeil, ou du moins tu essayes parce que c'était vraiment pas clair. Oh au fait les gars, je vous présente mon nouveau copain.

Je sors le petit lézard de derrière moi et leur montre.

Connor: Oh qu'il est mignon!

Moi: C'est vrai hein! Il m'a tenu compagnie toute la nuit, ou presque.

Matt: Il faut qu'on descende de là.

Comme je suis la plus haute perchée dans l'arbre, j'attends qu'il soit tous redescendus avant d'entamer ma descente. Je jette un dernier regard autour de moi, et c'est la que je vois mon nouvel espoir.

Moi: Oh mon dieu! je m'écrie.

Je descends à la vitesse de la lumière, me ramassant presque en touchant le sol. Mais heureusement Connor me rattrape à temps.

Connor: Qu'as-tu vu?

Becker: Quoi? Pourquoi tu cries? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? il regarde tout autour de lui en visant le vide avec son arme.

Moi: De la fumée, là-bas dans cette direction. je pointe le doigt vers l'endroit que j'ai vu de mon arbre.

Matt: Tu es sûre, c'était bien de la fumée?

Moi: Oui j'en suis certaine.

Matt: Ok on bouge!

Becker: Allez plus vite que ça!

On ramasse nos affaires, et on se met à courir vers la source de la fumée. Le trajet n'est pas long, 4 kilomètres à tout casser. On arrive essoufflés sur le lieu. Les braises sont encore présentes, mais il n'y a plus de flammes. L'occupant est donc parti d'ici il y a peu de temps.

Becker: Ok vous regardez tout autour du feu de camp, on cherche des empreintes de pas qui pourrait nous dire vers quelle direction il est allé.

On se met donc à scruter le sol.

Connor: Ici, regardez!

On le rejoins et on regarde le sol. Il y a quelques empreintes fraîches.

Becker: Si on se dépêche on peut le rattraper. Mais va falloir courir.

On se remet donc à courir dans la bonne direction. Au bout d'un moment Connor s'arrête.

Connor: Il n'y a plus de trace. Il faut en rechercher aux alentours. On se sépare, sans s'éloigner de trop.

Becker: Ok tout le monde reste à portée de voix .

Je pars de mon côté, mais j'ai beau cherché je ne vois rien. Décidément la traque c'est pas fait pour moi. Cette fois c'est Becker qui trouve le signe suivant.

Becker: Regardez. Ok c'est pas réjouissant, mais c'est déjà ça.

Il nous montre une goutte de sang suspendue à une branche.

Moi: Merde il est blessé.

Connor: A votre avis elle date de combien de temps.

Alors je fais quelque chose qui les surprends tous les 3. Je prends la goutte de sang au bout de mon doigt et la porte à ma bouche. Puis je recrache.

Moi: Il est encore tiède.

Connor: C'est dégueulasse!

Moi: Pas de manière Connor. Puis c'est mon père on a le même sang.

Connor: Mouais.

Matt: Ok si tu dis qu'il est tiède et en se fiant à la température qu'il fait, je dirais qu'il est passé par là il y a moins d'une heure.

Becker: La distance se raccourcit. On doit saisir notre chance.

Il se met alors à suivre une piste à travers bois. Connor est à ses côtés lui donnant des avis sur les directions à prendre ou supposant celles qu'auraient pu prendre mon père. Matt les écoute attentivement. Et moi je suis en priant pour que cette blessure ne soit pas trop grave. Au bout d'une demie heure on tombe tout à coup sur une anomalie.

Moi: Non impossible! Pas maintenant.

Becker: A ton avis...

Moi: Il a traversé j'en suis sûre.

Becker: Ok! Matt, Connor vous restez ici ave Leeloo. Je traverse et je vois ce que je peux faire.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front en me murmurant que tout va bien aller. Puis il donne une tape affectueuse à Connor et serre la main de Matt. Puis sans un mot de plus, il traverse l'anomalie.

Connor: Putain ils ont intérêt de revenir tous les 2...ou tous les 3 si ton oncle est là aussi.

Je m'assois au sol et attend.

POV Becker

Je suis là, je sais pas trop où. Je regarde autour de moi et...merde! C'est le futur, c'est ici qu'Abby est morte. J'aime pas! Je veux pas voir ces foutus prédateurs. Mais je dois le faire. Pour ma petite sœur. Et aussi pour Danny. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas allé trop loin. Ici je ne peux pas me permettre de l'appeler en criant. J'étudie une stratégie mentalement. Je décide d'allumer un feu à quelques pas de l'anomalie, afin que si Danny le voit il saura que quelqu'un est là avec lui et que la meilleure solution est de traverser. Je fais donc un feu et l'étouffe avec ce que je peux trouver pour faire le maximum de fumée. Et je pars dans une direction logique. C'est à dire vers un endroit où je serais à l'abri. Je commence à longer un mur. Ouais je reconnais l'endroit. J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à revenir ici, pour ne pas me rappeler dans quelle condition notre dernière expédition dans le futur s'est terminé, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois trouver Quinn et le ramener. Je décide d'aller au même endroit que la dernière fois que nous sommes venus. Peut-être aura-t-il la même idée que moi. C'est un endroit que nous connaissons et où, à condition de ne faire aucun bruit, les prédateurs ne peuvent pas nous trouver. C'est ici que le frère d'Abby s'était retrouvé au piège. Je retrouve l'endroit et me met à l'abri. Une fois en lieu sûr, je pose mon sac à terre et me permet une courte pause. Nous n'avons fait que courir depuis que Leeloo à vu la fumée. C'est sur que c'est pour la bonne cause. Mais si je ne me repose pas un minimum, je sens que je vais faire une connerie. Je commence à remettre mon sac sur le dos quand j'entends un bruit. J'attrape vite fait mon arme et la pointe vers la source du bruit. Il n'y a aucune lumière, je ne vois pas grand chose. J'essaye de me planquer le plus possible, de calmer ma respiration et je ne lâche pas mon point de mire. Soudain j'entends une voix familière.

...: Alors Becker, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille les vieux amis?

Moi: Oh putain! Danny?

Danny: C'est bien moi!

Moi: Alors ça c'est génial!

Danny: Tu me cherchais?

Moi: Ouaip!

Danny: Félicitations soldat, vous m'avez trouvé!

Moi: Merde! Ca fait bizarre, m'appelle pas soldat. En plus c'est plutôt toi qui m'a trouvé.

Danny: Si on veut. Mais sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Je décide de ne pas lui révéler toute la vérité afin qu'il garde une part de surprise.

Moi: Figure toi que notre analyste en créatures à découvert une flèche sur un Mosasaure. De là on a traversé une anomalie pour voir la source du mal de notre cher bestiole. On s'est donc retrouvé au Crétacé. Ce matin on a découvert de la fumée, on a fait une petite traque, on est tombé sur une nouvelle anomalie et...me voilà!

Danny: Tu parles d'une aventure!

Moi: Je suis content de te revoir. Dis moi t'es blessé où?

Danny: Oh c'est pas grand chose, une écorchure sur le bras.

Moi: Allez donne que je te mette un joli pansement.

Il me donne son bras et me révèle pour le même coup une ouverture de 15 centimètres de long et assez profonde.

Moi: Allez fais pas le courageux je sais que t'as mal.

Danny: Seulement quand je bouge le bras.

Moi: Je peux rien faire, faut recoudre. On verra ça au CRA.

Danny: Alors on rentre?

Moi: Je veux ouais! Quoi? Tu veux pourrir ici toi?

Danny: Tu sais depuis quand j'ai pas pris une douche?

Moi: Depuis que t'es parti?

Danny: Ouaip! Alors ça fait combien de temps.

Moi: 6 mois.

Danny: Putain 6 mois sans prendre de douche. On rentre mec!

On se met alors en route vers l'anomalie pour retourner au Crétacé. Evidemment on se fait prendre en chasse par 3 prédateurs. Je leur colle une décharge à chacun. Ils sont assommés mais ça ne durera pas.

Moi: Allez Danny cours on a plus le temps.

Il court et traverse. Je tire une nouvelle fois sur les prédateurs, et à la troisième décharge ils s'effondrent morts. Je me retourne et traverse à mon tour.

POV Leeloo

Putain 2 heures qu'on est là à attendre. Je commence à devenir sacrément énervée. Connor essaye de me calmer.

Connor: Ca va aller tu vas voir, ils vont revenir tous les 2.

Moi: Bordel! On sait même pas où ils sont!

Il vient vers moi et s'assoit à mes côtés. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me rapproche de lui, je pose ma tête contre son torse, bien décidée à le laisser me calmer. Ce contact me fait beaucoup de bien. Il m'apaise. Connor trace de petits cercles sur mon bras droit. Je me calme enfin. Nous restons dans cette position. Finalement Matt finis par nous rejoindre. Il s'assoit à mon autre côté et je lui tend ma main. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je n'ai jamais été particulièrement proche de Matt. Je l'apprécie beaucoup c'est sûr mais nous n'avons jamais fait preuve de beaucoup d'affection l'un envers l'autre. Mais je me dis que dans une situation comme celle ci tout le monde a besoin de soutien.

Matt: Je ne connais pas bien Danny. Je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps. Il revenait du passé et il est reparti presque aussitôt. Je lui ai tiré dessus quand il est sorti de l'anomalie la première fois. Malgré ça il a décidé de me faire confiance, de me dire de me méfier de Philip. Il m'a dit ce qu'il savait. Ca m'a touché pour un gars que j'ai vu que quelques heures. Puis il est parti en disant qu'il n'oubliait pas que je lui avais tiré dessus.

Moi: Bizarrement je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas oublié, il ne doit pas t'en vouloir.

Matt: J'espère. Ca m'embêterai de me mettre Danny Quinn à dos. Après tout ce que j'ai entendu sur lui.

Connor: C'est un mec génial.

Moi: Ouaip! J'espère que vous vous rendez-compte qu'il va tous nous faire reculer d'une place au classement de l'entraînement au tir.

Connor: Je m'y ferais, si y a que ça!

Matt: C'est vrai qu'il est si bon que ça?

Connor: C'est le meilleur.

Moi: C'est déprimant de voir à quel point il réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend. C'est très frustrant.

Connor: Mais c'est un homme modeste qui ne te mettra jamais dans une mauvaise position. J'espère que Lester va le reprendre dans l'équipe.

Moi: Ca va me faire bizarre de travailler avec mon père. Mais y a pire j'imagine!

On rigole ensemble quand on se rend compte que l'anomalie bouge. Quelque chose semble vouloir traverser. Par reflexe on attrape nos armes. Je braque la mienne sur l'anomalie quand soudain quelqu'un en sort.

Danny: Lili?

Moi: Papa?

Danny: Lili!

Moi: Papa!

Je me jette sur lui et le serre le plus fort possible dans mes bras. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Enfin! Il est enfin là!

Danny: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Moi: Je travaille!

Danny: Quoi? Pour le CRA? Comment c'est arrivé?

Moi: C'est une longue histoire. Si on rentrait pour en parler.

Il acquiesce, me resserre dans ses bras puis me relâche. Je me dirige vers Becker. Je le prend lui aussi dans mes bras.

Moi: Ca va Captain'?

Becker: La grande forme!

Moi: Vous étiez où?

Becker: Le futur.

Je le regarde avec un regard effrayé, je sais qu'ils ne risquent plus rien mais j'ai quand même un peu peur. Il le sent et me frotte le dos doucement.

Becker: T'inquiète pas p'tite fille. Tout va bien maintenant. On va rentrer et tout ira pour le mieux.

Moi: Beaucoup de choses vont changer! dis-je tristement. Il hoche la tête mais ne dis rien.

Je pense qu'il est triste. Certes il est heureux, comme tout le monde d'avoir retrouver mon père, mais cela veut dire que notre colocation s'arrête là. J'en suis triste aussi. J'ai besoin de mon grand frère. On verra quand on y sera.

On retourne vers l'anomalie de la mer. En chemin nous passons devant l'arbre où nous avons dormis. Sur le tronc, il y a toujours le petit Sphénodon. Je me dirige vers lui et tend ma main. Il me sent et me touche du bout du nez. Du coup je lui fais une caresse sur la tête et nous nous remettons en chemin.

Danny: Evidemment il n'y avait que ma fille pour faire ami-ami avec un lézard!

Moi: Hey! Il m'a tenu compagnie cette nuit pendant que les 3 mecs ronflaient. En plus il est très mignon.

Nous continuons d'avancer, je suis pressée de retourner à notre époque. Tout expliquer à mon père, mais aussi je dois parler sérieusement avec Becker. J'étais si bien chez lui. Mais bon ce n'est pas le moment de me prendre la tête. Nous marchons à un rythme soutenu.

Matt: On dirait que le petit lézard nous suit.

Moi: Oh! Il est là? je me retourne vers Matt qui le pointe du doigt.

Connor: Je crois qu'il t'a adopté. dit-il dans un sourire qui paraît...nostalgique?

Je me baisse, prend la petite bête dans mes mains et lui caresse encore la tête. Il fait de drôles de petits bruits, ayant l'air d'apprécier.

Moi: Non petit Sphénodon, tu ne peux pas venir avec nous. Ce n'est pas un monde pour toi là où nous allons.

Danny: Elle parle à la créature. C'est normal ça?

Becker: Je crois. Elle parle à mon chien aussi.

Moi: Je vous entends, parlez pas comme si j'étais pas là. J'aime les animaux, j'peux leur parler, c'est pas un crime. Je suis sûre que Connor parle à Rex et à ses Diictodons. J'me trompe?

Connor: Euh non tu te trompes pas. dit-il en rougissant un peu. Oh ce qu'il est mignon quand il est timide.

Moi: Alors y a pas de mal.

Matt: J'pense que ça n'occasionnera pas de conséquences si tu l'emmène avec toi.

Moi: C'est vrai? Je peux?

Matt: Ouaip!

Moi: Oh merci Matt! je me jette sur lui et l'étreint de mon bras libre.

Je pense que cette expérience nous a rapprochés. Et j'en suis heureuse, avant je ne me serais pas permis ce genre de démonstration avec lui. Nous finissons par nous écarter l'un de l'autre et reprenons notre route vers l'anomalie. C'est là que les problèmes commencent.

Connor: Raptors.

Becker: Quoi Raptors?

Connor: Là! Y a une bande de Raptors! Vite courez!

On se met alors à courir le plus vite possible. J'ose jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi, je vois alors une demi douzaine de Raptors qui nous suivent. Je me retourne dans la bonne direction, mais pas assez tôt. Je n'ai pas vu la racine, je m'affale au sol et échappe le Sphénodon que j'avais toujours dans les mains. Il pousse un petit couinement et pars se cacher sur un tronc d'arbre. Très vite je regarde devant moi et m'aperçoit que les garçons n'ont pas remarquer ma chute et continuent de courir. Je me relève aussi vite que possible et décide de me réfugier dans un arbre moi aussi. Les Raptors ont gagnés du terrain par rapport à moi et je dois vraiment faire vite pour pouvoir leur échapper. L'un d'eux est plus rapide que moi et m'attrape la cheville alors que je grimpe dans un arbre. La douleur de ses dents se plantant dans ma peau me fait pousser un cri. J'arrive quand même à lui envoyer un coup de mon autre pied pour qu'il me relâche. Mais il est coriace et semble ne pas vouloir enlever ses dents. Ca fait vraiment mal, mais je ne perds pas mon objectif de vue. Je dois monter le plus haut possible. Alors j'attrape la branche au-dessus de moi et essaye de me hisser malgré le Raptor pendu à moi. Mais il est trop lourd. Je combine donc les deux actions. Je lui met un violent coup de pied, il me lâche sur le coup et j'en profite pour monter le plus haut que je peux dans ce grand arbre. Une fois en sécurité, je regarde dans mon sac. Mon arme est déchargée et je ne peux pas m'en servir. C'est toujours quand on est dans la merde que les trucs nous lâchent! Mais bon, les six Raptors au bas de l'arbre ne me laissent pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je décide d'attendre un peu, voir si les gars vont revenir. Mais au bout de 10 minutes, comme je ne vois personne arriver, je change de tactique. En quittant le Centre j'ai pris avec moi des grenades, juste au cas où. J'en prends une, la dégoupille et la lance en bas. Elle tombe pile sur l'un des dinosaures, ce qui le fait exploser sur le coup, et assomme les cinq restants. Du sang et des organes ont volés partout, je me retrouve donc barbouillée de sang. J'en ai sur la totalité du corps. Berk, c'est dégueu! Mais encore une fois je ne perds pas de temps. Je descends de l'arbre et tente de m'enfuir le plus vite possible. Une fois au sol, je réalise la douleur qui me lance à la cheville. Ca fait un mal de chien. Seulement ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Je pars donc en boitant mais décidée à retourner chez moi. Mais une pensée me vient: où est mon petit Sphénodon? Je regarde sur les arbres alentour mais ne voit rien. Je continue donc mon chemin de retour en ayant une pensée triste pour mon nouvel ami. C'est alors que j'entend un petit couinement, je me retourne vers la source du bruit et voit le petit lézard juste derrière moi. C'est qu'il est rapide l'animal! Je le prends et le serre contre moi. Puis je me précipite vers la plage. La douleur est lancinante mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je coure avant d'être rattrapée par les dinosaures. Une fois sur le sable, je rejoins les gars.

Moi: Merci pour votre aide. dis-je avec sarcasme.

Becker: T'étais où? T'es blessée? T'as du sang partout!

Moi: Oh quelque part par là avec des Raptors. Et c'est pas mon sang.

Connor: As-tu au moins apprécié leur compagnie? dit-il tout sourire.

Moi: C'est pas drôle Connor. Ca a pas été facile de leur échapper.

Becker: L'explosion?

Moi: Ouais c'était moi. Une petite grenade. Un Raptor en dessous, et il a explosé, c'est pour ça que j'ai plein de sang.

Matt: C'est crade!

Moi: Ouais je sais, mais bon au moins j'ai survécu.

Mon père me tape dans la main.

Danny: Bien joué Lili. me lance-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Moi: Merci papa. Bon on rentre ou quoi?

Connor: Ouais ce serait dommage de se faire manger maintenant.

Becker: Y a encore les Mosasaures.

Danny: Allez de l'enthousiasme les gars! On y va!

On se remet en route. Mais j'ai à peine fait quelques pas que le sable s'infiltre dans mes plaies, me faisant hurler de douleur et je m'effondre au sol.

Connor: Leeloo qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Moi: Euh rien! Le sable qui pique.

J'essaye de faire ma courageuse et de me relever, mais il faut croire que je ne suis plus en mesure de poser le pied au sol.

Moi: Bon ok, un Raptor m'a attrapé la cheville. Ca fait mal.

Becker: Je vais te porter.

Moi: Non c'est bon ça va aller. T'inquiète je gère. Regarde.

J'essaye encore une fois de me lever, j'y parviens. Mais après un pas je m'effondre une nouvelle fois.

Becker: Joue pas avec moi, tu peux même pas te lever.

Il donne alors son arme à mon père, me prends dans ses bras et nous repartons en direction du portail lumineux. Quand ma cheville entre en contact avec l'eau salée je grimace. Ca me lance horriblement. Becker le remarque.

Becker: Le sel va aider la cicatrisation. Ca va aller tu vas voir.

Moi: Mouais.

Il continue d'avancer. Une fois que l'eau est assez haute, il me lâche et nous nageons tous. Nous nous dépêchons afin de ne pas nous faire avoir par les Mosasaures. Une fois l'anomalie traversée on se retrouve sur les berges de la rivière anglaise.

Danny: Oh joie!

Matt: Enfin chez nous.

Becker me reprend dans ses bras, me pose dans le 4x4 et nous conduit au CRA. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de voir Lester.

Lester: Alors que s'est-il passé?

Matt: Une longue histoire monsieur. Mais regardez qui est de nouveau parmi nous?

Lester se tourne pour voir apparaître mon père. Son visage se détend l'espace d'un instant puis il reprend son masque d'indifférence.

Lester: Quinn! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

Danny: Votre humour m'a manqué monsieur.

Nous rigolons tous et partons dans des directions différentes. Je vais à la ménagerie pendant que mon père prend une douche amplement méritée. Becker me rejoint. Oui, nous devons parler lui et moi.

Becker: Alors?

Moi: Quoi?

Becker: T'es heureuse d'avoir retrouver ton père?

Moi: Très, mais j'ai encore du mal à me rendre compte. Ca fait un an.

Becker: Comment ça va se passer maintenant?

Moi: Je redoutais cette question...

Becker: Oui mais il faut en parler, savoir ce qu'il va se passer pour toi maintenant.

Moi: J'ai envie de croire que rien ne va changer. Mon père ne peut pas m'empêcher de travailler ici, donc quoiqu'il arrive je serais toujours là.

Becker: Tu vas quitter ma maison? Et nous laisser seuls Arizona et moi?

Moi: J'aimerais tellement rester. A vrai dire j'ignore encore ce qu'il va se passer. Je sais pas comment mon père va réagir. Tu sais c'est un homme, et c'est mon père. Les papas sont toujours ultra protecteur envers leur fille chérie. Du moins pour certaines choses. Je sais pas comment il va prendre le fait que je squatte chez toi.

Becker: Il a déjà fait une drôle de tête quand je t'ai appelé petite fille et que je t'ai serré dans mes bras.

Moi: Ca m'énerve de pas savoir comment ça va être. Mais je pense que le mieux c'est de tous nous retrouver pour parler de tout ça ensemble.

Becker: T'as raison, je vais appeler les autres, on se rejoint à la salle de muscu d'accord?

Moi: Ouais je le dis à mon père et on se retrouve là-bas.

Je laisse mon petit Sphénodon ici en lui disant de rester sage et m'en vais retrouver mon père. Je le retrouve en train de s'habiller. Je lui dis qu'on est tous à la salle de sport et qu'on l'attend. Que l'on doit parler de certaines choses importantes. Il acquiesce et me suit. Une fois là-bas on attaque les choses sérieuses.

Lester: Bien, maintenant qu'on est tous là on peut commencer.

Danny: Premièrement Lester, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez engagé ma fille?

Lester: Par un concours de circonstances totalement indépendant de ma responsabilité. Le mieux c'est encore qu'elle vous explique.

Danny: Lili?

Moi: Ouais alors voila. Il y a un peu plus de 2 semaines maintenant, j'étais toujours en France. Je travaillais. Mon boulot se passe au bar. Je trouvais bizarre qu'il n'y ai pas de client quand j'ai enfin compris pourquoi. Un Caprosucus a fait irruption dans le resto. Bref la suite tu la connais, Becker, Connor et Matt arrivent, et commencent leur petit speech. Genre on est des agents assermentés, on est là pour vous aider blablabla. Mais bon avec les dvd que tu m'a passé je savais exactement qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Bref quelques heures plus tard je me retrouve ici à signer une clause de confidentialité. Et pour une raison que j'ignore encore, Lester m'a engagé.

Lester: Matt m'a demandé de le faire.

Moi: Ah oui? dis-je en me tournant vers l'intéressé. Tu m'avais jamais dit!

Matt: Euh ouais en fait je pensais pas que Lester te le dirai un jour. Mais je savais quand on t'as vu la première fois que tu avais des capacités que nous devions exploiter.

Moi: Ok je vois. Merci.

Danny: 2 semaines tu dis?

Moi: Oui p'pa!

Danny: Et bien tu en as fait des choses en 2 semaines j'imagine.

Moi: Oui mais c'est grâce à toi. Pourquoi m'avoir donner ces dvd?

Danny: Je voulais que tu comprennes. Sans forcément venir travailler ici. Je voulais que tu fasses le lien entre la disparition de Patrick et les anomalies. Et que tu te rendes compte que j'avais dû en traverser une pour le rejoindre.

Moi: Je ne me serais jamais douté. Il a fallu que Connor me parle de toi pour que je comprenne. Mais plus important, où est Patrick?

Danny: Quelque part dans le passé, ou le futur je ne sais pas trop.

Connor: Que s'est-il passé?

Danny: Et bien je lui ai couru après pendant 3 mois. Une fois que je lui ai mis la main dessus, j'ai exigé que nous parlions. Mais il a réellement changé, il n'est plus le même. Je l'ai enfin compris en le voyant tuer de sang froid. Et depuis que j'ai abandonné l'idée de le faire revenir à la raison, j'erre d'anomalies en anomalies pour rentrer. Et voila que dans le futur je tombe sur Becker. Ca m'a fait un drôle de choc j'peux vous le dire. Mais je suis pas mécontent d'être là.

Je me jette dans ses bras en pleurant.

Moi: Tu m'a tellement manqué, j'ai eu si peur pour toi lorsque j'ai compris où tu étais.

J'essaye de continuer de parler mais ma voix est étouffée par des sanglots incessants. Mon père me rassure alors en caressant mes cheveux et en me disant des choses douces à l'oreille.

Danny: T'inquiète pas ma Lili, je suis là maintenant et tout va bien. Je ne repartirais plus. D'ailleurs, dit-il plus fort, j'ai une annonce à faire à tout le monde. Je prends une retraite anticipée.

Tout le monde le regarde avec un air ahuri.

Connor: Quoi? Tu t'en va? Comme ça?

Danny: Vous avez quelqu'un qui assure ma relève maintenant. Et je suis bien trop fatigué de tout ça. Il est temps que je tire ma révérence et que je dise adieu aux anomalies. Je vais retourner en France et bichonner ma moto.

Je ne dis rien, mon père est borné, ça ne servirait à rien. Quand il a une idée en tête, il le fait c'est tout. Je suis triste certes, mais je suis aussi heureuse. Car maintenant je sais que rien de dangereux ne peut lui arriver.

Danny: Au fait Becker! C'est quoi ce surnom que tu donnes à ma fille. Vous avez genre une relation ou quelque chose comme ça?

Becker toussote et me regarde d'un air suppliant.

Moi: Euh non pas dut tout. Il se trouve que Becker m'a accueilli chez lui quand je suis arrivée ici. Et bref de fil en aiguille...

Becker: Dis pas ça! Ca porte à confusion!

J'éclate de rire.

Moi: Relax Captain'! Il est comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu...tu vois, protecteur, rassurant et tout ça.

Danny: Ah ok.

Je lui glisse quelques mots tout doucement au creux de l'oreille.

Moi: Entre nous papa si tu dois approuver une relation, ce sera avec Connor. C'est lui que j'aime.

Danny: Oh! Et il le sait? dit-il avec une voix aussi basse que la mienne.

Moi: Oui mais c'est compliqué, il y a Abby d'un côté et Lionel de l'autre. Mais Connor a encore du mal.

Danny: Oui je comprends. Mais que se passe-t-il avec Lionel? Vous avez rompus?

Moi: Non jamais. Il est mort. Un accident par ma faute.

Une larme coule sur ma joue alors que je lui avoue cette horrible chose. Il me serre dans ses bras. Les autres ne comprennent pas notre échange mais ne disent rien pour autant. C'est un contact privilégié entre père et fille. Mais une fois que je me sens mieux je déclare à voix haute:

Moi: Câlin collectif!

Becker, Connor, Matt et Jess nous rejoignent. Lester reste à part, les démonstrations d'affection ce n'est réellement pas son fort!

L'alerte anomalie met fin à notre étreinte. Je me sens revigorée. D'attaque pour cette mission. Mon père nous laisse sur un au revoir.

Danny: Pas d'adieu les enfants, je vous reverrai bientôt. En plus j'ai deux gars à surveiller.

Je pouffe de rire. Becker comprend l'allusion mais pas Connor. Bah je ne cherche pas à lui expliquer, je le pointe du doigt en rigolant. Mon père finit par partir. Et nous, nous allons en direction de l'anomalie.

* * *

Voila je fais une pause ici.

Alors ce chapitre? Ces retrouvailles?  
Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

A bientôt.


	9. Chapter 9: Un vieux dinosaure

Voila le neuvième chapitre.

Un grand merci à Rainko qui m'a aidé à le rendre meilleur.

Bonne lecture à tous ;) !

* * *

Dans la voiture je n'arrête pas de parler.

Moi: Oh Becker, tu sais c'est quoi le mieux?

Becker: Non. dit-il amusé par mon engouement.

Moi: Arizona et toi vous ne serez pas seuls!

Becker: Ouais c'est vrai c'est super! Mais dis-moi t'es surexcitée toi.

Moi: Je me sens en pleine forme, prête à chasser du dino! m'exclamé-je en levant le poing.

Matt: Ah bah ça tombe bien on y est.

Moi: Super! Allez les gars on y va.

Je les entraîne après moi. C'est que je suis en super forme. Ils auraient presque du mal à me suivre.

Moi: Jess? Elle est par où l'anomalie.

Jess:** Environ 30 mètres sur la droite, derrière le gros bâtiment.**

Moi: Merci Jess.

Jess: **Pas de quoi!**

Matt: Bon quand vous aurez finis vos formules de politesse on pourra y aller ptetr!

Moi: Déstresse Matt! T'es pressé de voir notre créature?

Matt: Non mais comme on sait pas ce que c'est, ce serait bien d'éviter les ennuis.

Moi: Ok ça va j'ai compris.

Je me dirige donc, toujours surexcitée, vers l'endroit que Jess m'a indiqué et tombe pile devant l'anomalie.

Moi: Bon et bien elle est là!

Connor: Je ferme tout de suite ou on attend de voir si quelque chose s'est échappé?

Becker: On va faire un tour pour voir et on reviendra la fermer après.

Matt: Vous, dit-il en parlant aux quatre soldats qui nous suivent, vous restez là et vous surveillez. Si quelque chose sort...tirez! Et tenez nous au courant.

Soldat: Bien monsieur.

Après ça nous nous séparons afin de trouver d'éventuels signes de présence d'une quelconque créatures.

Connor: **RAS**.

Matt: **RAS.**

Becker: **RAS**.

Moi: Il y a un champ de mon côté, et l'herbe est couchée. Quelque chose de gros est passé par là!

Becker: **Bouge pas on arrive.**

Moi: Bien Captain'!

Je les attends en cherchant des empreintes de la créature qui a foulé ce sol. Mais la couche d'herbe est telle que je ne vois aucune trace. A part l'herbe couchée. Du coup on peut facilement repéré sa trajectoire et suivre le même chemin qu'elle. Les gars arrivent et je leur montre ce que j'ai découvert.

Matt: Ok on va suivre cette piste et on verra bien à quoi ça nous mène.

Connor: Encore de la traque!

Moi: Te plains pas ça pourrait être pire. Aurais-tu préféré qu'il te saute dessus?

Connor: Ben ça dépend de ce que c'est, mais au moins on aurait pas eu à le chercher.

Moi: Très drôle Connor.

Sur ce on part à la recherche de notre grosse bestiole. Après plus ou moins une demie heure de recherche je la vois enfin. Elle est près d'un arbre.

Moi: Merde! A terre tout le monde.

Ils m'écoutent et s'allongent au sol.

Becker: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? C'est quoi?

Moi: Ok alors on a affaire à l'un des plus anciens dinosaures que le monde est porté. Ere du Carnien pendant le Trias. Nous avons le premier super prédateur du monde. Un Postosuchus. Ok vu comme ça il a pas l'air bien grand et tout ça. Mais il fait environ 6 mètres pour 4 tonnes. C'est un tueur sans pitié pouvant s'en prendre à des proies bien plus grosses que lui.

Connor: Waw le Carnien. C'est trop énorme. Vous vous rendez compte? Devant nous se trouve le plus vieux dinosaure du monde!

Matt: Remet toi Connor! On doit faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Becker: Bon et pourquoi on est à terre?

Moi: Ben pour pas qu'il nous voit.

Becker: Il faut qu'on agisse maintenant. Mais bon on peut pas l'assommer ici, s'il fait 4 tonnes on pourra pas le bouger.

Matt: Alors qu'est ce que tu proposes?

Ils se mettent à discuter tous les deux pour trouver le meilleur moyen de le ramener à l'anomalie. Nous sommes toujours couchés dans l'herbe haute. De ce fait nous ne pouvons pas voir si la créature bouge. Je décide donc de me frayer un chemin pour voir s'il remue un peu ou pas. Je finis par l'apercevoir. Il ne bouge pas, il semble même se planquer. C'est un drôle de comportement. J'essaye de me remémorer ce que je sais sur lui. Oh oui je sais! Merde c'est pas bon! Je retourne vers les gars, toujours à plat ventre.

Moi: Faut faire vite! Vraiment vite!

Becker: Pourquoi?

Moi: Il est en pleine chasse!

Becker se lève un peu et regarde l'animal.

Becker: On dirait vraiment pas.

Moi: C'est parce que sa méthode d'attaque est l'embuscade. Il a dû trouver une proie, et il attend tout simplement qu'elle passe près de lui. Par contre je sais pas du tout ce que c'est sa proie.

Matt: De toute façon on a pris notre décision. L'un de nous va servir d'appât.

Moi: Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée.

Matt: C'est la seule qu'on est trouvé. Ok alors je m'explique. On va se séparer, celui d'entre nous qui coure le plus vite restera seul pendant que les autres partiront d'abord. Les 3 iront préparer l'anomalie. L'appât -désolé pour la formulation- devra faire son maximum pour attirer l'attention du Postosuchus. Après quoi il se mettra à courir en direction de l'anomalie. On renvoie Machin chez lui et c'est fini.

Moi: Euh...je peux donner mon avis?

Matt: Oui.

Moi: Ok alors, "Machin" coure vite mais se fatigue rapidement, dans un climat aride en tout cas. Ici ce ne sont pas les mêmes conditions. Donc il sera sûrement pas au maximum de sa vitesse, les hautes herbes vont le gêner mais il pourra courir plus longtemps. Donc il faut tenir le coup, et essayer de ne pas tomber. Les herbes hautes gêneront non seulement la créature mais aussi la personne qui courra devant lui.

Becker: Ok je suis partant!

Moi: Non!

Becker: Ca peut pas être Connor, on a besoin de lui pour ouvrir et fermer l'anomalie. Toi, je refuse tout simplement que tu le fasses. Donc ça se joue entre Matt et moi. Matt, je suis plus grand que toi, je m'en sortirais mieux dans les herbes. Et n'oublions pas que j'ai un entraînement militaire derrière moi. Je suis le mieux placé pour le faire.

Moi: Non tu peux pas faire...

Matt: T'as raison. dit-il en me coupant la parole. C'est la meilleure solution. On va partir devant. Dès qu'on sera assez loin, on te le dira. Tu pourras commencer à attirer Machin.

Moi: Franchement ça me plaît pas!

Becker: Du calme petite fille ça va aller tu vas voir.

Je le serre dans mes bras, dans la mesure du possible. Ouaip! On est toujours allongés au sol. Et alors que je le relâche je sens la main de Connor qui me tire.

Connor: Allez Leeloo, on doit pas perdre de temps.

Moi: Ouais je te suis. Fais attention à toi Captain'.

Becker: Promis.

Je le regarde une dernière fois et suit les autres. Après 30 mètres à ramper nous nous relevons enfin pour nous mettre à courir vers l'anomalie. Quand il juge que nous sommes à une distance suffisante, Matt donne son feu vert à Becker.

Becker:** Ok c'est parti!**

Nous nous précipitons vers le portail. Il nous faut 10 bonnes minutes pour revenir vers lui. Lorsque je me rends compte du temps qu'il faut, je prie pour que Becker puisse tenir un bon rythme de course pendant si longtemps. Arrivés devant l'anomalie, Connor l'ouvre. Matt et moi nous mettons de chaque côté.

Nous ne voyons pas encore Becker arriver mais nous pouvons l'entendre grâce aux oreillettes. Je ne sais pas où il en est mais il ne paraît pas plus essoufflé que ça. Tant mieux! Il faut qu'il y arrive. Je commence à gigoter sur place. On entend sa respiration dans l'oreillette, puis un grognement se fait entendre. On l'écoute à la fois dans l'oreillette mais aussi quelque part dehors. Ils se rapprochent donc. Je décide de sortir voir ce qu'il se passe. Et je les aperçois enfin. Becker coure très vite, mais la créature est agile et ma foi, beaucoup plus grande que lui. Elle rattrape du terrain. S'il n'accélère pas elle va remonter à son niveau et le dévorer.

Moi: Becker, il faut que tu ailles plus vite!

Becker: **Je garde mon sprint pour le final!**

Moi: Sérieusement Becker, il te rattrape! Dépêche toi ou il va te bouffer!

Becker: **J'peux pas aller plus vite. Je me suis tordu la cheville là-bas et là je suis au max!**

Moi: Merde Becker mais à quoi tu penses?! Bon ok quand je te le dis tu te jette au sol et tu essayes de rouler en arrière sous ses pattes. Tu calcules les foulées si tu peux et tu l'évite. Pendant ce temps je l'attire à l'anomalie.

Becker: **Ok on fait ça. J'attends ton signal.**

Je me précipite vers eux le plus vite possible. Une fois que je suis à proximité et que j'ai vu le Postosuchus me repérer je fais signe à Becker. Il se jette par terre. Et ensuite je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il fait. J'entends un vague cri étouffé. Mais maintenant je ne peux plus reculer. Je pousse un petit sifflement pour attirer la créature vers moi. Une fois qu'il a changé de cible je me mets à courir vers l'anomalie. Je sais qu'il me suit, j'entends ses foulées derrière moi. J'approche de l'anomalie.

Moi: Les gars préparez vous on arrive.

Connor: ** On est prêts!**

Je me lance alors vers eux et arrivée devant l'anomalie je me jette sur le côté, le Postosuchus n'ayant pas prévu mon action subite se retrouve à courir dans l'anomalie. Une fois qu'il a traversé Connor ferme le portail. Je me relève en quatrième vitesse et coure auprès de Becker. Il est assis par terre. Il se tient la cheville.

Moi: Alors Captain' compte rendu des dégâts!

Becker: Ca va aller. Elle est même pas foulée.

Moi: Mais tu saignes!

Il regarde son bras.

Becker: Ouais y a une patte que j'ai pas trop pu éviter. Ce truc a des griffes impressionnantes quand on les voit d'aussi près!

Moi: Allez viens on rentre.

Je l'aide à se lever, et essaye de le soutenir mais la vérité c'est que je suis crevée. Je ressens le contrecoup de tous ces derniers jours, et maintenant je suis vraiment fatiguée. Alors quand Connor et Matt arrivent pour aider Becker je les laisse faire. Je m'installe dans la voiture et commence à m'endormir. Le sommeil arrive tout de suite.

POV Becker

Les gars m'aident à entrer dans la voiture. Ils m'installent à l'arrière. Je ne rechigne pas, de toute façon je ne peux pas conduire. Lorsque je m'assois sur mon siège, je vois que Leeloo s'est endormie. Je pose sa tête sur mes genoux pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise et nous partons. Au bout de 5 minutes elle commence à s'agiter. Elle est en train de rêver. Puis elle se met à pousser des petits gémissements qui ressemblent étrangement à des grognements. Je regarde son visage, elle a les dents serrées et ses sourcils sont froncés. Elle doit être en train de faire un cauchemar. Et alors que je l'observe elle est secouée de tremblements, puis tout d'un coup elle se met à crier.

_"Non bas toi! Je t'en prie reste avec moi. Bas toi je t'en supplie! CONNOOOOOR!"_

Connor qui conduisait s'est fait surprendre et il a donné un grand coup de frein. On se retrouve sur le bas côté de la route, tous tournés vers Leeloo qui se réveille soudainement. Avec ma main, je trace des petits cercles dans son dos histoire de la mettre en confiance, et pour qu'elle sache que tout va bien.

* * *

Voila voila!

J'espère que mon histoire plaît toujours autant.

Juste un petit mot au passage, je peux voir qu'elle est lue, mais je ne reçois pas beaucoup de reviews, je ne suis pas du genre à réclamer et c'est la première fois que je le fais, même que j'en parle. J'aimerais avoir l'avis de tous, je sais que c'est beaucoup demander...bon alors l'avis de quelques uns. Même si vous n'aimez pas, j'accepte toutes les critiques, c'est constructif. Ou si vous avez un avis à donner, n'importe quoi en fait, dites toujours. Ca m'intéresse.

Hummm j'ai fini mon speech. A bientôt.


	10. Chapter 10: Un mauvais rêve

Le dixième chapitre. Rien de bien particulier, si ce n'est que l'on en apprend un peu plus sur ce que pense Connor.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

POV Leeloo

Je me réveille en sursaut après mon dernier cri. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi avant de me souvenir que nous sommes tous dans la voiture. Becker me rassure en me caressant le dos.

Matt: Hum...voilà qui était très explicite!

Becker: Sans commentaire. dit-il d'une voix dure.

Je le remercie mentalement, c'est vrai que personne n'est au courant que j'aime Connor et ils ne sont pas obligés de l'apprendre de cette manière. A un moment je surprends le regard de Connor dans le rétroviseur, il semble...souffrir. Oh non! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas de ma faute!

Moi: Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi on est à moitié dans le fossé?

Becker: Tu as fait un mauvais rêve et tu as poussé un cri. Connor a été surpris alors il a pilé. Mais c'est rien.

Connor me regarde une dernière fois avant de reprendre la route et de nous emmener au CRA. Une fois là-bas je vais directement dans mon labo et n'en sors plus. Le regard de Connor est gravé dans mon esprit et je n'arrive pas à l'effacer. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il regardé de cette manière? Je sais que parfois lorsque mes rêves sont trop...sensationnels, je parle en dormant. Est-ce que j'aurais dit quelque chose de mal dans la voiture? Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi avait-il autant l'air de souffrir? Je ne pense rien de mal à son sujet et il sait même que je l'aime. Comment aurais-je pu le faire souffrir? Je ne m'en sors pas, j'ai beau retourner la question maintes et maintes fois dans ma tête, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je fais souffrir Connor. En plus dans mon cauchemar je n'ai rien dit contre lui, j'ai crié parce que je pensais le perdre. Les prédateurs du futur nous pourchassaient et il s'était interposé entre Becker, qui était blessé, et l'une des créatures. Elle lui avait sauté dessus juste avant que Matt ne puisse l'abattre. Connor était gravement blessé et son corps était couvert de griffures et morsures plus profondes les unes que les autres. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et nous savions tous qu'il n'y survivrait pas, mais je voulais qu'il tienne le coup. Malheureusement il poussait son dernier souffle et je hurlais ma douleur.  
Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et pousse un soupir. Cela n'a aucun sens. Est-ce qu'il m'en veut parce que je rêve de lui? Est-ce qu'il trouve que c'est mal? Je finis par me taper la tête contre mon bureau parce que toutes ces questions se tournent et se retournent et que je n'en peux plus. Et finalement je m'endors là. Mais pas de rêve cette fois, le grand noir.  
J'ouvre les yeux en sentant quelqu'un qui me pousse doucement pour me réveiller. Je marmonne:

Moi: Non! Veux dormir.

Becker: Viens je t'emmène à la maison. Mais sérieusement depuis quand t'as pas dormi?

Moi: Sais pas. Suis perdue. Mosasaure, Papa, Crétacé, Postosuchus.

Becker: Ok tout ça n'est pas très cohérent. Mais bon faut vraiment que t'ailles dormir. Allez lève toi petite fille, je t'emmène au lit.

Moi: Mm oui.

Il m'aide alors à me lever et m'entraîne avec lui dans sa voiture où je comate franchement. J'ai même pas le temps de me rendre compte qu'on roule qu'on est déjà arrivés. Je me lève machinalement, sors de la voiture et rentre dans la maison. Je m'assois sur le canapé et m'endors là. Je sens vaguement Becker me mettre un oreiller sous la tête et une couverture sur le dos. Je suis juste crevée.  
Le lendemain matin je me réveille comme une fleur. Je suis même prête pour notre footing quotidien. Je trouve Becker dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit dej'.

Becker: Alors petite fille, bien dormi?

Moi: Ouaip! Comme un bébé. Ton canapé est hyper confortable.

Becker: Tant mieux.

Moi: Dis j'aurais une question...

Becker: Dis-moi je t'écoute.

Moi: Hier en rentrant de la mission dans la voiture, tu as dit que j'avais crié.

Becker: Ouaip! Et plutôt fort d'ailleurs.

Moi: Et est-ce que j'ai juste crié, ou j'ai dit quelque chose?

Becker: Tu as dit quelque chose.

Moi: C'était quoi?

Becker: Ecoute il faut pas que tu t'en veuille à cause de ce que Matt a dit, tu sais comme il est, il a pas voulu te faire de tort.

Moi: Ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange.

Becker: Alors quoi?

Moi: S'il te plaît Captain', faut que tu me dises, je me prends la tête avec ça depuis hier, et j'aimerais comprendre.

Becker: Ok alors si je me souviens bien tu as dit exactement: " Non bas toi! Je t'en prie reste avec moi. Bas toi je t'en supplie!" Et ensuite tu as crié le nom de Connor comme une longue plainte. Le genre de truc qui t'arrache le cœur. J'sais pas de quoi t'as rêvé mais ça devait pas être tout rose!

Moi: Non pas vraiment.

Becker: Et sinon pourquoi tu me demande ça?

Moi: Quand je me suis réveillée après la remarque de Matt, j'ai surpris le regard de Connor dans le rétroviseur et il semblait souffrir. Je comprends pas pourquoi, et j'ai beau me poser la question, ben j'arrive pas à savoir ce qui aurait pu le faire souffrir.

Becker: Mm, je sais pas, mais tu sais le mieux c'est encore de lui demander.

Moi: Ouais t'as sûrement raison.

Après ces quelques paroles on finit notre déjeuner et on part faire notre petit footing. Je suis de plus en plus bonne. Ce qui semble faire plaisir à Becker. Puis on rentre et on se prépare pour aller au Centre. Arrivés au CRA je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de demander la vérité à Connor. Et c'est sur cette optique que je me concentre lorsque je le vois. MAIS je l'ai à peine aperçu que je me précipite dans la direction opposée. Merde! Ce gars me fait perdre tous mes moyens. C'est bizarre ce qu'il m'arrive quand il est dans les parages. Je vois à peine Becker prendre l'homme que j'aime à part et me rends vers ma ménagerie. Heureusement que les animaux sont là.

POV Connor

Je suis au CRA depuis une demi-heure maintenant et j'attends que Leeloo arrive pour lui parler. Je pense que je lui dois quelques explications. Elle a surpris un regard étrange venant de moi et je suis presque sûr qu'elle l'a mal interprété. Quand je la vois, elle me regarde vaguement et s'enfuit littéralement à l'opposé de moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Elle veut plus me voir ou quoi? Et alors que je me pose ces questions sans réponses, Becker vient me voir.

Becker: Euh Connor, j'aurais deux ou trois mots à te dire. Tu me suis?

Oh merde! J'oubliais le grand frère protecteur. Elle a dû lui en parler et maintenant je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Une alerte anomalie me sauverait là! Ouaip! Mais y en a pas. Ah ça sonne jamais quand il faut ce truc là! Bon tant pis, je le suis jusqu'a la salle de muscu à mes risques et périls. Est-ce qu'il va me casser la gueule? Mais il finit par me sortir de mes pensées.

Becker: Tu as vu Leeloo aujourd'hui?

Connor: Non je crois qu'elle me fuit.

Becker: Et pourquoi elle te fuirait?

Connor: Je sais pas. Mais peut-être que tu peux me le dire...après tout ce n'est pas chez moi qu'elle passe ses soirées. je lance cette dernière remarque plus sèchement que ce que j'aurais voulu. Mais la vérité c'est que j'ai beau savoir qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux deux, cette colocation me rend dingue et jaloux.

Becker: Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là? Tu sais exactement ce qu'elle pense de moi et encore mieux ce qu'elle ressent pour toi. Si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est parce que elle veut des explications, elle devait te le demander. Mais bizarrement il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'elle se comporte comme il faut.

Connor: Euh c'est à dire?

Becker: Tu vois bien qu'elle fait la fille forte et sûre d'elle tous les jours. Mais quand il s'agit de toi elle se défile presque. Elle devient ce qu'elle est vraiment. Une jeune fille de 21 ans qui n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle le prétend. J'ai aucune leçon de morale à te faire ou je sais pas quoi! Mais voila tu sais qu'elle et moi on est proches, tu peux pas nous en vouloir pour ça. Bref tout ça pour dire que je n'aime pas la voir comme ça. Elle t'aime vraiment tu sais. Alors mets les choses au clair avec elle, dis lui la vérité, et tant pis si elle doit souffrir, au moins elle saura.

Connor: Mais moi aussi je l'aime!

Becker: Quoi?

Merde! J'ai dit ça à voix haute! Merde et bordel de merde! J'étais pas sensé dévoiler mes sentiments, et encore moins au capitaine Becker!

Connor: Je... Ouais je l'aime. Et c'est pas à toi que je voulais dire ça.

Becker: Putain Connor! Mais t'attends quoi pour aller lui dire?

Connor: Ouais j'y vais. Et euh...j'imagine qu'un merci est de circonstance.

Becker: De rien vieux. Mais une chose. Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tombe dessus. dit-il avec un regard noir.

Je ne réponds pas et vais tout de suite voir à la ménagerie. En temps normal c'est là-bas qu'elle se réfugie quand ça va pas. Mais arrivé devant je vois que les lumières sont éteintes et qu'elle n'y est pas. Je vais donc voir Jess pour lui demander.

Moi: Hey Jess!

Jess: Salut Connor tu vas bien?

Moi: Mouais. Dis tu saurais pas où est Leeloo par hasard?

Jess: Si à la ménagerie.

Moi: Non je suis allé voir elle est pas là-bas.

Jess: Bon ben je sais pas. Demande à Becker.

Moi: Non il était avec moi, il saura pas. Bon c'est pas grave je vais aller chercher. Merci quand même.

Jess: Pas de quoi Tempy!

Moi: Euh c'est quoi ce surnom?

Elle rougit violemment et ne réponds pas.

Moi: Jess. Allez crache le morceau!

Jess: Ben Leeloo et moi, enfin surtout elle, on t'a trouvé ce petit surnom. On trouve que ça te va plutôt bien. Excuse moi, on à l'habitude de t'appeler comme ça entre nous, et c'est sorti tout seul.

Je ne dis rien et part à la recherche de Leeloo. Je vais voir dans la salle de muscu, les douches, le labo de Matt, le bureau de Lester, mon labo, la salle d'entraînement, la ménagerie...je fais trois fois le tour du Centre, mais je ne la trouve pas. Je décide d'aller en parler à Becker.

Moi: Hey Becker tu sais pas ou est Leeloo?

Becker: Non pourquoi?

Moi: Je l'ai cherché partout et je la trouve pas.

Becker: Tu déconnes j'espère.

Moi: Tu trouves que j'ai l'air de déconner là?

Il me regarde pendant trois secondes et déclare:

Becker: Ok je vais la chercher avec toi.

On refait le tour du CRA, mais on ne la trouve toujours pas. Merde! Mais elle est où?

Moi: Becker, j'ai une idée! Viens on va voir Jess.

On se dirige donc vers le bureau de Jess.

Moi: Jess! On a besoin de toi. Il faut que tu accèdes aux caméras de surveillance.

Jess: Ok je fais ça. Et je cherche quoi au juste?

Moi: Leeloo.

Jess: D'accord.

Elle cherche donc sur les vidéos l'endroit où pourrait se trouver la jeune fille. Mais encore une fois elle semble n'être nulle part.

Jess: Elle est peut-être sortie?

Becker: J'en doute. Regarde les vidéos à partir du moment où on est arrivés.

Jess: Ok. Ah voila. Elle est rentrée dans la ménagerie à 9h07. Et elle est sortie à...ben en fait elle n'en est pas sortie.

Moi: Non on y est allés, elle n'y est pas.

Jess: Elle a pas pu échapper aux caméras, c'est qu'elle y est toujours.

Moi: Ok on va y aller et toi tu vas nous ouvrir la porte.

Jess: D'accord dites moi quand vous y êtes.

Becker et moi on se précipite pour aller la trouver. Une fois devant la porte Becker dit à Jess de nous ouvrir.

Jess: Alors j'entre la combinaison...ok c'est bon vous pouvez rentrer.

Becker: Merci Jess.

J'entre le premier pour trouver le bureau complètement vide. Je me dirige vers la grande vitre pour observer les animaux en contrebas. C'est là que je la vois. Au milieu des créatures.

Moi: Becker! Elle est en bas!

Becker: Quoi? Toute seule?

On échange un regard passablement énervé mais qui reflète surtout de l'inquiétude. Il est dangereux de rester seul avec les créatures. Aucun de nous ne s'y est jamais aventuré. On ne sait jamais quand un animal peut péter un câble. Même Abby n'allait jamais les voir toute seule. Elle demandait toujours à un ou deux soigneurs de l'accompagner. Finalement on court vers elle.

POV Leeloo

J'étais avec les animaux depuis un certain temps maintenant, et je me sentais apaisée. Ils avaient vraiment un pouvoir sur moi. Avec eux je ne pensais à rien, j'étais juste là. Et c'était formidable. Est-ce que les autres se rendaient compte de la chance que nous avions de pouvoir admirer des créatures aussi anciennes, majestueuses et puissantes? Je m'estimais réellement chanceuse de pouvoir avoir un contact avec elles. Et à ce moment précis je me sentais ridiculement petite face à de si gigantesques choses. Un mammouth de Colomb ce n'est pas rien tout de même. Enfin voila j'étais là et je me sentais bien. C'est alors que je vis Becker et Connor courir vers moi. Je les arrêtai d'un geste de la main. Il ne fallait pas effrayer les créatures. Et puis merde je ne voulais pas être dérangée, et je n'étais pas non plus prête à voir Connor. C'est cela qui m'embêtait le plus. Ici je ne pouvais pas lui échapper.

Becker: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Moi: Ben tu vois je m'occupe des animaux.

Becker: Toute seule? Te rends-tu compte à quel point c'est dangereux?

Moi: Becker tu me fais la leçon ou je rêve?!

Becker: Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête pour que tu viennes ici et sans personne pour t'accompagner?

Moi: J'ai renvoyé les soigneurs, je voulais être seule.

Becker: Non mais t'es malade!

Moi: Je crois que je t'ai déjà dit que non...le jour où on s'est rencontrés. Ecoute Captain' je sais ce que je fais d'accord. Ces animaux sont inoffensifs, à condition d'avoir un comportement passif. Ils n'ont rien à craindre de moi.

Becker: Mais imagine...je sais pas moi, que d'un coup ils pètent un câble et s'en prennent à toi.

Moi: Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

Becker: Tu peux pas dire ça! On ne sait jamais. Tu peux pas prétendre savoir ce qu'il se passe dans leur tête.

Comme il commence à s'agiter, je sors de là et entraîne les deux garçons avec moi. Une fois dehors je reprends la parole.

Moi: Becker, je sais ce que je fais.

Becker: Faut croire que non! J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai renvoyé les soigneurs. Imagine il se serait passé quelque chose, on aurait fait quoi nous? Hein, tu peux me le dire?

Moi: Pourquoi tu dramatises, il ne s'est rien passé. Arrête tes films catastrophes.

Pendant tout ce temps Connor nous regardaient mais ne disait pas un mot, et bizarrement je l'en remerciai. Autant je pouvais tenir tête à Becker mais je n'aurais pas pu faire face à Connor. Et comme si le capitaine lisait dans mes pensées il ajouta:

Becker: Connor dis quelque chose!

Connor: Je...il hésita un instant, ouais c'est pas une bonne idée de rester là-dedans toute seule. Mais bon il ne s'est rien passé alors tout va bien.

Je décidai que j'en avais assez entendu, et surtout je ne voulais pas que Becker parte pour nous laisser seuls Connor et moi. Donc je m'empressai de me diriger vers un endroit ou je savais que je ne serais pas dérangée. Les toilettes des filles. Jess m'y rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Et finalement une présence féminine ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

Jess: Alors? Ca a pas trop l'air d'aller.

Moi: Je suis perdue. Je sais ce que je ressens et pendant un moment je pensais que c'était partagé. Je sais plus où j'en suis Jess.

Jess: Il faut te changer les idées et laisser faire le reste. En temps voulu je suis sûre que tu sauras ce qu'i savoir.

Moi: Tu sais quoi? T'as raison! Heureusement que t'es là, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?

Jess: Ben tu serais probablement en train d'essayer de te noyer dans les toilettes!

On éclate de rire. Ca fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un qui peut nous comprendre. Puis je décide de faire comme elle dit. D'adopter un comportement fataliste, et advienne que pourra.

Jess: Oh tu sais quoi j'ai fait une bourde tout à l'heure!

Moi: Dis-moi!

Jess: J'ai appelé Connor par le petit surnom que tu lui AS donné. Je suis désolée mais c'est parti comme ça.

Je rigole.

Moi: C'est pas grave, je l'aurais fait un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Il a réagit comment?

Jess: Ben il était drôlement étonné! Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre.

Nos rires redoublent en on reste la à rigoler pendant une petite demie heure. Et ça nous fait un bien fou.

Moi: Tu sais quoi, faut vraiment qu'on passe plus de temps toutes les deux.

Jess: Ouais ça fait du bien de se retrouver entre filles.

On continue à parler quelques instants puis on finit par sortir. Je décide de ne pas chercher à éviter Connor, juste de ne pas aborder le sujet entre nous pour l'instant. Et si jamais un jour il en parle, je le laisserais faire.  
C'est toute résolue et d'une humeur joyeuse que Jess et moi nous rendons à la salle de muscu pour passer du temps avec les gars.

Moi: Bon Becker, on bosse oui ou non!

Becker: Bah merde alors? Jess qu'as-tu fait de ma petite sœur?

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et on rigole toutes les deux. De plus je dois avouer que j'ai aimé la façon dont il m'a appelé.

Moi: Allez Captain', tu me fais 30 abdos, 30 pompes et 30 flexions. Et plus vite que ça!

Becker: Dis donc c'est qu'elle serait presque autoritaire la petite fille! Ok je les fait mais tu les fait avec moi!

Moi: Oh je sais! Je lance un concours! Tout le monde fait comme nous.

Jess: Euh moi j'ai pas l'habitude de ces trucs là.

Moi: Allez Jess on se défile pas. Si je peux le faire alors toi aussi.

Jess: J'ai comme un doute.

Becker: Si elle a raison, allez tout le monde. 30 abdos, 30 pompes et 30 flexions.

On se met alors tous à s'échauffer puis le petit concours démarre. Les fous rires sont au rendez-vous, si bien que tout le monde a du mal à finir. Mais finalement on y parvient tous.

Becker: Dois-je faire un classement?

Jess: Ben ce serait pas un concours sinon.

Tout le monde est d'accord avec elle. Becker se concentre un instant et prend la parole.

Becker: Ok alors je vais faire du dernier au premier. En dernière position Jess, ensuite Matt, t'as besoin d'un peu plus d'exercices vieux! on éclate tous de rire. En troisième Leeloo. je me lève, salue la foule qui se marre franchement et me rassois. En deuxième position et j'ai presque honte de le dire...moi. les rires fusent dans tous les sens. Et donc notre grand vainqueur est Connor Temple! tout le monde l'applaudit. Jess et moi on crie "Ouais vive Tempy!" Les gars nous lancent un regard étonné, surtout Connor qui ne semble pas se faire à son surnom.

Moi: Ben quoi? C'est qu'un surnom! Puis ça lui va bien non?

Voyant que Matt et Becker réfléchissent sur le fait que ça lui aille bien ou non, Connor réagit:

Connor: Oh non, t'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça! Maintenant ils vont se foutre de moi.

Becker: Non c'est décidément trop un truc de filles!

On finit par tous en rire. Puis on commence à manger. Toujours dans la bonne humeur ce qui est un véritable plaisir. Je me retrouve enfin. Pas stressée pour un sou, et je n'évite pas Connor. Au contraire je cherche son contact comme tout le temps, mais je n'ai aucune pensée dans la tête. Et ouais! Advienne que pourra! Ce sera mon nouveau mantra désormais. C'est donc tout naturellement que je me pose à côté de lui pour manger.

Moi: Au fait pourquoi on mange toujours ici? Est-ce qu'on a pas une salle de restaurant ou quelque chose comme ça?

Tout le monde se tourne vers Connor en sachant que c'est lui qui bosse ici depuis le plus longtemps.

Connor: Ben au début y en avait une, mais quand Claudia Brown s'est réincarné en Jenny Lewis, Cutter n'a plus voulu y retourner. Depuis on mange ici. Du coup Lester a transformé la salle de restaurant. Maintenant c'est la salle d'entraînement aux tirs.

Moi: Ok. Mais est-ce qu'on pourrait pas amener des tables par ici, ce serait quand même plus confortable et un tantinet plus civilisé que de manger par terre non?

Jess: Moi je suis d'accord.

Matt: Oh les filles! Il leur faut toujours un max de confort.

Les gars rigolent doucement, je chuchote dans l'oreille de Jess.

Moi: Demain on amène une table, et on interdit les gars de venir.

Jess: Bonne idée!

Matt: Et oh pas de messes basses!

Moi: T'es trop curieux Matt...

On finit notre repas dans la bonne humeur. Et la journée se passe tranquillement. Je m'en plains presque.

Moi: C'est long des fois les journées sans anomalie.

Becker: Ouais mais parfois ça fait du bien aussi. Je me rappelle de la journée ou la convergence a eue lieu. C'était...éprouvant!

Moi: La convergence, tu veux dire quand le phénomène que Connor avait prédit a eu lieu et que toutes les anomalies se sont ouvertes partout et en même temps?

Becker: Ouais c'est exactement ça.

Moi: Ca a pas dû être facile comme journée.

Becker: Que veux-tu, sauver le monde est une habitude chez nous!

Je rigole en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

Moi: Vantard va! Euh...tu m'excuses j'ai un truc à demander à Connor.

Becker: Bien sur vas-y.

Je vais donc voir Connor dans son labo. Becker m'a rappelé le dernier projet de Connor et ça fait un moment maintenant que je n'ai pas suivi son avancement. Je toque à la porte et Connor vient m'ouvrir.

Connor: Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Moi: Je te dérange?

Connor: Non pas du tout, c'est juste que ça fait un moment que t'es plus venu...donc bon.

Moi: Ouais c'est vrai. Enfin bref, j'avais une question. Comment se passe ton projet de synthétisation d'anomalie.

Connor: Oh, tu t'en souviens?

Moi: Bien sur que oui!

Connor: Et ben j'ai pas mal progressé, seulement je manque de matériau. Et de certaines technologies. Je dois créer des machines.

Moi: Tu sais maintenant je suis sûre que c'est toi qui a inventé ce machin dans le futur. Et dans un futur proche je suis prête à le parier.

Connor: C'est sympa de savoir que quelqu'un croit en moi.

Moi: J'ai toujours cru en toi tu sais. En plus ce que tu fais me permettra de renvoyer les créatures de la ménagerie dans leur époque respective. Et ça, c'est quelque chose de fantastique. Autant pour elles que pour moi.

Connor: Tu ne seras pas trop triste si elle partent toutes?

Moi: Si probablement, mais je n'ai aucun droit sur elles. Si elles ont la possibilité de rentrer chez elles alors je n'hésiterai pas une minute. Et puis j'ai toujours mon petit Sphénodon. Lui je ne le renverrai pas, il s'est accroché à moi, et je n'arrive plus à le quitter.

Connor: Oui puis il y a aussi Rex et les Diictodons.

Moi: Ouaip! Il faudra bien que je les rencontre un de ces jours.

Connor: C'est quand tu veux...

Moi: Serait-ce une sorte d'invitation Connor?

Connor: Euh je sais pas. Enfin c'est comme tu veux.

Moi: J'adorerais les rencontrer. Et venir voir ton monde aussi...

Connor: Est-ce que tu veux rentrer avec moi ce soir?

Moi: Ok mais si tu viens dîner avec nous après...

Connor: Ca me va si c'est toi qui cuisine.

Moi: On fait ça alors. Bon je vais te laisser bosser. A plus Tempy!

Connor: En parlant de ça...

Moi: Ouaip?

Connor: Est-ce que ça va rester ou c'est juste une passade?

Moi: J'adore ce surnom. Ca te va bien. Ce sera tout le temps.

Connor: Bon ben j'imagine qu'il va falloir que je m'y fasse.

Moi: Exactement! dis-je en sortant de son labo. A toute!

Il me sourit et je continue mon chemin vers la salle d'entraînement aux tirs. C'est qu'on a pas beaucoup d'alerte anomalie en ce moment. Du coup je n'ai pas encore perfectionné mes tirs. Puis ça va me détendre de ne penser à rien.  
Finalement je passe ma fin d'après-midi à m'entraîner. De cette façon la journée est passée plutôt vite. Je sors et vais retrouver Becker pour lui faire part de mes projets de ce soir. Il accepte. Je vais donc retrouver Connor pour le suivre chez lui.

* * *

Et voilà, on sait enfin ce que Connor pense de Leeloo, toutefois et même s'il a tout dit à Becker, Leeloo n'en sait toujours rien. A quand la révélation?

A bientôt.


	11. Chapter 11: L'appart de Connor

Me revoilà après un long moment d'absence. J'en suis désolée mais je suis en plein déménagement. Pas trop le temps donc d'écrire et de publier.

Ce qui est marrant c'est que ma propriétaire s'appelle Becker. Le hasard est fou parfois.

Enfin bref, j'arrête mon racontage de vie et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. Pas beaucoup d'action mais un peu plus de complicité.

Merci à Rainko pour le temps qu'elle m'accorde et les corrections apportées. Merci aussi à vous chères lectrices de me lire, et à tous ceux qui passent sans laisser de reviews.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Moi: C'est bon, on y va quand tu veux.

Connor: Ok alors prends ça. me dit-il en me donnant un casque.

Moi: T'as une moto?

Connor: Ouaip!

Je commence à sautiller partout. Je n'ai pas fait de moto depuis que mon père est parti. Et c'est quelque chose que j'adore vraiment. Alors j'imagine qu'avec Connor ça ne peut être que génial!

Connor: Ben si ça te plaît pas tu me le diras.

Moi: Non, c'est trop bien! Allez dépêche toi Tempy faut y aller.

Il rigole de mon empressement soudain et je le suis jusqu'au parking.

Moi: Attend t'es sérieux? C'est la tienne?

Connor: Ouais c'est mon bébé.

Moi: Merde c'est la moto que j'ai toujours voulu!

Connor: Les grands esprits se rencontrent! s'exclament-ils en enfourchant sa moto. Il allume le contact et fait vrombir le moteur.

Moi: Hum...très viril comme attitude!

Il rigole à ma remarque.

Connor: Bon alors tu montes ou bien?

Moi: Oui tout de suite.

Je monte derrière lui, et me serre contre son dos. Je passe mes bras autour de lui pour me tenir et nous partons. Je n'ai pas tellement le temps de me rendre compte que nous faisons le trajet à une vitesse foutrement rapide car je suis trop occupée à sentir le corps de Connor contre le mien. Un courant électrique me parcourt l'échine de savoir que je suis si proche de lui. Puis finalement nous arrivons à destination. Il gare sa moto et je descends à regrets. J'étais bien tout contre lui. Mais je suis impatiente de découvrir son appartement et voir comment il vit. Et aussi de rencontrer ses animaux. Il enlève son casque et me propose sa main pour que je le suive. Je la prends sans hésitation et marche à ses côtés jusque devant la porte d'entrée. Il m'ouvre et me laisse découvrir seule pendant qu'il va préparer du thé. J'avais presque oublié que les anglais boivent du thé tout le temps. Pendant ce temps je pars à la découverte des pièces. L'entrée donne sur le salon qui est confortable. Une grande télé plasma est installée avec quelques consoles. Sur une étagère je trouve des dizaines et des dizaines de jeux vidéos. Et tous les accessoires possibles. Ouais c'est un accroc aux jeux vidéos y a aucun doute! Je continue la visite. J'entre dans la cuisine et le voit faire son thé.

Moi: Euh n'en fais pas pour moi, j'en bois pas.

Connor: Ah ouais c'est vrai t'es française. J'ai tendance à l'oublier. D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu parles si bien anglais?

Moi: Et c'est maintenant que tu te poses la question?

Connor: Ben je sais pas, avant ça ma paraissait évident.

Moi: Mon père m'a fait prendre des cours d'anglais très tôt. Je suis vite devenu bilingue. Maintenant je dois dire que c'est bien utile.

Connor: Ouais c'est mieux parce que je parle pas un seul mot de français.

Moi: C'est pourtant une belle langue.

Connor: Tu rigoles! C'est bien trop compliqué!

Moi: Ouais y paraît. Bon je continue.

Je monte à l'étage et ouvre une porte, les toilettes. Ouais bon je passe vite fait et ouvre une autre porte. La salle de bain. Pas plus coquet que ça. Des trucs de gars quoi! Je sors et ouvre la dernière porte. La chambre de Connor comme je m'y attendais. Je rentre et vois alors Rex et les Diictodons.

Moi: Ah c'est donc là que vous vous cachiez.

Je m'assois par terre pour les laisser m'approcher à leur rythme. Les Diictodons se jettent sur moi. Ils sont adorables tous les deux. Rex est un peu plus méfiant au début, mais il finit par m'accepter aussi. Je reste avec eux, m'amuser avec les Diictodons et ne voit pas le temps filer. Connor arrive.

Connor: Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Moi: Je fais des rencontres.

Connor: Viens on va les emmener en bas. Ce sera mieux que ma chambre.

Moi: Oh mince je suis désolée.

Je regarde autour de moi et voit que sa chambre n'est pas plus décorée que ça. Juste un cadre retourné sur sa table de nuit. Je m'approche pour le soulever et voir ce que c'est. C'est une photo d'Abby. Je l'observe attentivement.

Connor: J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit Je ne cherche plus à oublier. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment facile.

Moi: J'aurais vraiment aimé la connaître. Ce devait être une fille extra.

Connor: Oui elle l'était. Une fille formidable et précieuse. il sourit puis tombe des ses pensées, j'imagine qu'il se rappelle d'un tas de choses qu'ils ont vécus ensemble. Sur le moment je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place. Mais il est quelqu'un que j'estime beaucoup et je veux l'aider à surmonter ça.

Je le laisse sortir doucement de ses souvenirs.

Moi: Bon on descend alors ou pas?

Connor: Euh oui désolé.

Il me précède jusque dans le salon. Je lui lance un petit défi.

Moi: Dis t'as un jeu ou on peut jouer à deux?

Connor: Bien sur, pourquoi?

Moi: Je te défie aux jeux vidéos.

Connor: Tu sais que tu vas perdre?

Moi: Ne sois pas si désobligeant. Sais-tu qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences?

Connor: Ouais je commence à comprendre ce dicton avec toi. Alors tu me défie à quoi? Et qu'est-ce qu'i gagner?

Moi: Je te défie à ce que tu veux, pourvu que je comprenne comment ça marche, quant à savoir ce qu'on gagne...ben je sais pas encore. On y réfléchira. Peut-être que le perdant pourrait avoir un gage ou quelque chose comme ça. Et le gagnant aura la satisfaction de donner le gage et de voir l'autre être obligé de l'accomplir.

Connor: Ok ça marche.

Moi: Deal!

Connor: Deal!

On se tape dans la main. Puis il choisit un jeu qui reste assez simple mais qui demande une certaine stratégie. Halo.

Connor: Ok on se la joue comme ça. Toi et moi sommes partenaires, chacun devant défendre l'autre. La compétition se jouera au nombre d'adversaires tués. Celui qui en a vaincu le plus gagne.

Moi: Ca me va! Allez c'est parti.

Nous commençons donc à jouer. Il me devance très vite, mais je fais mon chemin petit à petit. La stratégie ça me connait, puis il faut que je lui mette une raclée. Ce sera plus drôle. On continue à jouer pendant deux heures, puis au bout de ce laps de temps, Connor décide que c'est le moment d'arrêter car après on doit se préparer pour aller manger chez Becker. On fait le total d'ennemis tués et je le devance d'un point. Je rigole à la perspective du gage que je vais lui donner, même si je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui faire faire. Je demanderais à Jess de m'aider. Je suis sûre qu'à nous deux on trouvera une bonne idée.

Connor: Ok il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, t'avais raison!

Moi: Tu sauras que j'ai toujours raison.

Connor: Euh ouais! Bon alors c'est quoi mon gage?

Moi: Et bien je ne sais pas encore, mais t'inquiètes pas je te le ferais savoir. Et rappelle toi que tu n'as absolument pas le droit de te défiler.

Connor: Ouais pas un truc trop ridicule quand même!

Moi: Et ben ça on verra! dis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Connor: T'es une fille démoniaque!

Moi: Ca m'arrive des fois.

Il arque un sourcil, son regard interrogateur se pose sur moi. Seigneur! Est-ce qu'il sait à quel point il est beau quand il fait ça?!

Connor: Mais ça me plaît bien.

Moi: Euh...

Ah! Putain de Ah! Ce mec veut ma mort! J'en perds mon vocabulaire.

Connor: En tout cas j'ai passé un super moment.

Moi: C'est vrai moi aussi.

Connor: Mais on devrait peut-être y aller...mais avant je dois nourrir mes animaux.

Moi: Est-ce que je peux squatter ta douche pendant ce temps?

Connor: Bien sûr.

Je le laisse alors nourrir les petites bêtes et monte à la douche. Je me relaxe à fond. Si bien que je commence à chanter. Starlight de Muse. Et je pense que ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas écouter de musique et que je n'ai pas chanter. Enfin bref au bout d'un moment il faut quand même que je sorte. Mais j'ai oublié de demander à Connor de quoi me sécher.

Moi: Tempy! je crie depuis ma douche.

Connor: Ouais quoi?

Moi: J'ai pas de serviette!

Connor: Euh...j'arrive!

30 secondes plus tard il toque à la porte.

Connor: Es-tu décente?

Moi: Pas le moins du monde. Mais tu peux rentrer si tu regardes au sol. T'façon y a de la buée sur la vitre tu devrais pas voir grand chose.

Connor: Ok je rentre...euh je te pose ça sur la commode.

Moi: Merci bien.

Connor: Mais de rien.

Moi: Hum Connor?

Connor: Oui?

Moi: Je pense que tu peux sortir maintenant.

Connor: Oh euh ouais...désolé.

Il sort de la salle de bain, je me sèche, me rhabille et le rejoins.

Connor: Alors cette douche?

Moi: Relaxante.

Connor: Tu chantes bien tu sais...

Je rougis à sa remarque.

Moi: T'as entendu ça?

Connor: Ouaip! Je pense que les voisins aussi. T'as de la voix n'empêche.

Moi: Oh la honte! je baisse la tête.

Il met un doigt sous mon menton et soulève mon visage afin que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

Connor: Hey! Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. Au contraire ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu étais assez détendue pour te permettre de chanter. Et sans rire tu as une belle voix.

Moi: Merci Connor.

Il dépose un baiser tendre sur mon front. La sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau me fait frissonner de bonheur.

Connor: Allez viens, il faut y aller maintenant, sinon Becker va croire que je t'ai kidnappé.

Je souris et nous partons. On arrive assez vite chez Becker.

Moi: Ah mais t'habite tout près de chez nous en fait.

Un éclair de déception passe dans ses yeux. Merde qu'est -ce que j'ai encore dit comme connerie?

Connor: Ben ouais.

Je ne rajoute rien, je voudrais pas le vexer plus ou je sais pas trop quoi. C'es tout moi ça, je dit des conneries et je sais même pas ce que c'est. Des questions quand il faut pas sinon. Putain c'est un vrai don. J'ai le don de la connerie! C'est pas un cadeau.

Enfin bon je ne m'éternise pas plus longtemps sur mes pensées et je nous fait entrer.

Moi: Captain'! je crie dans la maison pour l'appeler. C'est nous on est là!

Becker: J'étais à côté, t'es obligée de gueuler comme ça? J'ai entendu que vous étiez là!

Moi: Ca va t'énerve pas. Relax!

Connor pouffe derrière moi mais ne dit rien.

Becker: Bon j'ai préparé à manger.

Moi: Mais c'était moi qui devait le faire!

Becker: Euh...tant pis une prochaine fois.

Connor: Au fait Becker, la cuisine de Leeloo t'a fait prendre du poids?

Becker: Ouaip!

Moi: C'est le but de la manœuvre en fait. Parce que il était trop maigre. Il prend que du muscle. Et en contrepartie il me fait faire du sport. Parce que soi-disant j'ai des poignées d'amour! Euh...mais pourquoi je dis ça moi?! T'as rien entendu ok?

Ils éclatent de rire tous les deux. Et moi, ben moi je rougis bêtement.

Moi: Et sinon t'as pris combien?

Becker: 4 kilos.

Moi: Ouais c'est bien comme ça, je pense pas que t'es besoin de prendre plus encore. Je te déclare officiellement...parfaitement en forme.

Becker: Ah tant mieux j'avais peur de devenir un empaffé!

Moi: Mais non t'inquiète. Je gère.

Connor: Bon on va manger, j'ai faim moi!

Moi: Ouais Monsieur Estomac, on y va.

On se dirige donc vers la salle à manger. Puis on prend notre repas tranquillement dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et on discute beaucoup de tas de choses. Au bout d'un moment on en vient à mon adaptation.

Connor: Alors tu regrettes pas trop d'avoir quitter la France?

Moi: Non pas vraiment, au contraire. Je dirais que je suis heureuse de vivre enfin quelque chose de bien.

Connor: Tes amis ne te manquent pas trop?

Moi: Ben ma meilleure amie peut-être parfois. Mais là encore j'ai trouvé en Jess une amitié formidable.

Connor: Ta famille?

Moi: Je n'ai pas de famille!

Connor: Ben ton père et ta mère?

Moi: Ben mon père ça va je l'ai vu récemment et...

J'ai du mal à formuler la fin de ma phrase. Becker intervient alors.

Becker: Elle ne connaît pas sa mère.

Connor: Excuse moi ça ne me regarde pas.

Moi: Non c'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas que tu saches. Ma mère m'a abandonné juste après ma naissance. Mon père a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi et que c'est lui qui avez insisté pour qu'on me garde. J'ai mis du temps à m'y faire. Mais j'ai fini par l'accepter. Mais mon père a toujours été là pour moi, et grâce à lui, je sais qui je suis et ce que je veux. Alors je pense que je ne regrette rien. Du coup je n'ai que mon père comme famille. Comme son frère est un assassin qui vit dans le passé et qu'il n'a que lui, ben ma famille se réduit à mon père et...Becker, qui est devenu un grand frère.

Connor: Oh...je suis désolé pour tout ça.

Moi: Non tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est comme ça, on y peut rien.

Connor: J'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu parais si mature. Tu n'as pas eu le choix, tu as dû grandir plus vite et faire face à des choses seule. Ton père ne pouvait pas tout faire.

Moi: Tu l'as dans le mile.

Becker: Ok choisissons un sujet plus gai...

Connor: J'en ai un. Comment se passe votre colocation. Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop dur pour l'un ou pour l'autre.

Moi: Si pour moi! je m'exclame et Connor rigole.

Becker: C'est vrai c'est trop dur pour toi? demande-t-il presque inquiet.

Moi: Ben je me suis jamais levé à six heures du matin pour aller faire du footing. Je suis loin d'être la reine du sport et tu manges n'importe quoi! Mais en fait c'est très bien, je me suis jamais sentie autant en forme. Et Becker t'inquiète tu sais très bien que je t'adore! dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras. Et je surprend encore cet éclat de déception dans les yeux de Connor. Oh alors c'est ça!

Moi: Est-ce que ça te pose problème?

Merde! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander, ma curiosité est trop forte. Est-ce que c'est parce que je vis ici et que ça me plaît que Connor soit déçu?

Connor: Euh...non pas du tout! répond-il surpris.

Moi: Ok bon les gars je vous fait des bisous je vais me coucher.

Je leur dépose un baiser sur la joue à chacun et marche doucement vers les escaliers. Mais un truc se fait entendre. ,Bip bip bip!

Connor: Ah non pas tout de suite!

Moi: Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?

Connor: On a une anomalie.

Moi: Quoi? Mais il est 2 heures du matin!

Becker: Sauver le monde n'attend pas. Allez p'tite fille tu te coucheras plus tard.

Moi: Super! je grommelle dans ma barbe, pas du tout contente qu'on ai pas eu d'anomalie de la journée et qu'elle se déclare à 2 heures du matin alors que je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher. Ah vraiment y a pas de justice!

Connor rigole puis nous prenons le 4x4 de Becker pour nous rendre au Centre.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu.

J'essayerais de moins tarder à publier le prochain.

A bientôt :)


	12. Chapter 12: Dinosaure invisible

**Mon Dieu, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas publié sur cette fiction. A celles et ceux qui me suivent, sachez que je suis vraiment désolée, mais alors vraiment vraiment. Je ne suis pas pardonnable.  
**

**Mais je vous publie finalement la suite en espérant que vous n'ayez pas totalement décroché. Je ne l'ai pas abandonné. **

**Pour rappel, dans le chapitre précédent Leeloo a visité l'appart' de Connor et ils sont allés ensemble manger chez Becker, L'alerte anomalie a sonné vers deuh heures du matin. Et voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Moi: Jess je t'en prie dis moi que c'est important!

Jess: Plutôt oui. L'anomalie s'est ouverte dans une usine, je me suis connectée aux caméras de surveillance. Elle fait une manipulation sur son ordinateur et nous montre les images. Voila, i minutes, quelque chose de gros, vraiment gros est passé devant.

Matt: Tu peux nous montrer les images?

Jess: Bien sûr mais comme je vous l'ai dit, la créature est tellement énorme qu'elle cache la caméra lorsqu'elle passe devant. Du coup on la voit pas.

Becker: Ok c'est pas grave. Allez les gars on y va!

On remonte dans le 4x4 et on se dirige vers le lieu désigné par Jess. Au bout de 5 minutes, on trouve l'anomalie qui je dois le reconnaître est quelque peu...imposante.

Connor: Ca me rappelle l'anomalie du Giganotosaure, elle était aussi démesurée.

Becker: Merde qu'est-ce que ça va être cette fois.

Je remarque une tâche d'huile au sol. Visiblement notre créature a marché dedans car ses empreintes se retrouvent partout autour de nous.

Moi: Hey les gars regardez par terre!

Ils me rejoignent et regardent au sol ce que je leur montre. En voyant la taille de l'empreinte Matt écarquille les yeux.

Matt: Ca m'a l'air gros.

Connor: Gros, grand, lourd et fort!

Becker: Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être?

Connor: Il ya des tas de possibilités j'imagine.

Moi: Ouais ça peut aller du T-Rex au G-Rex, en passant par des trucs moins recommandables. Bon j'espère que toutes les issues sont fermées et solides parce que je veux pas que ce monstre sorte de là.

Becker: Tout est fermé et normalement c'est solide.

Moi: Bon bah...y a plus qu'à partir à sa recherche. Becker on fait comment? On se sépare ou pas?

Becker: Ouais je pense que c'est le mieux. On aura plus de chance de le trouver. Cette usine est immense.

Connor: La créature aussi est immense...

Becker: Ouais c'est pas faux. Bref, Leeloo et Connor ensemble, Matt avec moi.

Matt: Ok c'est parti.

Ils partent de leur côté et nous du notre. Et nous commençons les recherches. On se tient informés grâce aux oreillettes. Trois quart d'heure plus tard nous n'avons toujours pas mis la main sur le dinosaure.

Moi: C'est pas normal, un truc aussi gros on peut pas le rater quand même.

Connor: Si on pouvait ne serait-ce que le voir pour savoir ce que c'est.

Moi: Ouais ça nous aiderait bien.

Connor: Selon toi ça ressemblerait à quoi?

Moi: D'après ce que j'ai vu de l'empreinte c'est un bipède. C'est donc fort probable qu'il s'agisse d'un carnivore. De plus il est gros, très gros. Non mais t'as vu la taille de cette empreinte!

Connor: Ouais! Ca ferait peur à plus d'une personne.

Moi: Mais pas à nous...je lui dis dans un sourire.

Connor: Non pas à nous. Nous sommes des professionnels. Alors à ton avis qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être?

Moi: Ben je sais pas de quelle ère ça vient alors...on a le choix entre T-Rex, G-Rex, Spinosaure, Allosaure, Deinocheirus, Thérizinosaure, Tarbosaure, Carchadorontosaure... et j'en passe. Il y a tellement de possibilités. Tellement de prédateurs qui peuvent venir d'ères différentes. Franchement je sais pas.

Becker: **Dis-moi, tous ceux que tu as cité, j'imagine que ce sont des gros méchants.**

Moi: Oui ce sont les plus gros. Il y a quotidiennement des débats pour savoir lequel était le plus fort. Mais bon techniquement ils ne vivaient pas à la même époque, on ne peut pas vraiment les comparer. Si ce n'est que ce sont tous des super prédateurs.

Connor: Tu as l'air de savoir des tas de choses au sujet des dinosaures.

Moi: Je me suis passionnée pour ça assez tôt, c'est comique quand on y pense maintenant. J'ai pris quelques cours de paléontologie, mais finalement j'ai préféré faire mes recherches toute seule. Et je suis parvenue à des résultats satisfaisants. Puis j'ai voulu approfondir alors je me suis mis à vouloir décrire ce que serait les créatures du futur. J'ai fait des recherches qui m'ont pris beaucoup de temps. Mais Matt a dit que mon dossier était assez complet et pas trop mal.

Matt: **C'est la vérité, t'as un super dossier!**

Moi: Merci encore Matt.

Matt: **Mais de rien.**

Connor: Et on pourrait le voir ce dossier?

Moi: Bien sûr. Quand on rentrera je te le passerai si ça t'intéresse. Mais je me disais, Matt, après Nouvelle Aurore, n'avez-vous pas changer le futur?

Matt: **Je crois que non, du moins pas le futur proche, celui ou Becker s'est rendu pour sauver ton père n'avait pas changer. Il a rencontré des prédateurs du futur là-bas. C'est donc que tout n'a pas changer. Quand au futur d'où je viens je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est. Mais je pense que les prédateurs sont toujours présents. Pour une raison que j'ignore je pense qu'on a détraqué quelque chose. Ils peuvent survivre dans toutes les ères. Je pense qu'Helen Cutter a commis une grave erreur la première fois qu'elle a ramené un prédateur du futur avec elle. Enfin c'est ma théorie, je ne suis sûr de rien.**

Connor: Ouaip! Ben c'est pas très réjouissant tout ça.

Becker: **Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on a un carnivore géant à trouver...**

Moi: Oui chef!

Après cette discussion pour le moins...distrayante mais peu attrayante, nous nous remettons à la recherche de la créature. Et cinq minutes plus tard je vois quelque chose bouger à l'Ouest de notre position.

Moi: Plus personne ne bouge! je chuchote dans l'oreillette tout en regardant Connor.

Ce dernier prend un petite lampe torche et éclaire la position que je lui indique. Ce qu'on voit n'est pas rassurant, mais au moins on est fixés maintenant.

Connor: Rejoignez nous près du couloir 14 dans l'aile Est.

Becker: **Ok on arrive, attendez nous avant de faire quoique ce soit.**

Après ça plus personne ne parle et on attend. Quand ils nous rejoignent enfin on se met un peu à l'abri histoire de discuter de notre stratégie.

Becker: Bon alors pour commencer qu'est-ce que c'est?

Moi: Saurophaganax, il vient du Jurassique. 15 mètres de long et 5 mètres de haut pour plus de 5 tonnes. C'est du lourd!

Connor: Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Becker: J'ai bien peur que nos armes ne soit pas très efficaces, ou alors il faudrait qu'on tire tous ensemble. Mais là encore je veux pas prendre le risque qu'il prenne la fuite. On va l'assommer avec des seringues anesthésiantes. Chacun va prendre la plus grosse dose et on va tous tirer de façon synchronisée. Il faut absolument qu'on le touche en même temps. Le mieux serait qu'on l'encercle pour le toucher à quatre endroits différents. Leeloo tu prends le flanc gauche, Connor le droit. Matt tu prends l'arrière, fais bien gaffe qu'il ne donne pas un coup de queue. Je prends la tête.

Moi: Ca va vraiment marcher?

Becker: C'est notre seule chance, monstre ou pas je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on le tue.

Moi: Ca reste un être vivant! Comment on va le sortir de là après?

Becker: Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord on fait ça, allez! Tout le monde en position.

On se met alors à marcher vers les endroits stratégiques que Becker a cité afin de toucher au mieux la créature. On passe par des chemins détournés afin que le Saurophaganax ne se doute de rien. Puis au bout de 3 minutes tout le monde est prêt.

Becker: **Ok alors je vais compter, à 3 tout le monde tire droit devant lui. Essayez vraiment de ne pas rater la cible.**

On vise tous le dinosaure et attendons le signal de Becker.

Becker:** 1, 2, 3!**

Quatre coups de feu résonnent dans le bâtiment. La créature, surprise, pousse un grognement de douleur. Elle fait trois pas, nous nous écartons de son chemin pour nous coller aux murs. Puis elle s'effondre, la gueule à 20 centimètres de Becker. Je retiens mon souffle. Mais rien ne se passe.

Moi: C'est bon elle est...

Becker: Complètement KO!

Moi: Ouf! Pendant un moment j'ai eu comme un doute, je pensais qu'elle allait te bouffer tout cru!

Connor et Matt éclatent de rire. Nous nous joignons à eux, ça fait du bien de rire après ce long moment d'attente et de stress.

Becker: Et tu n'aurais pas réagi?

Moi: Hum quoi?

Becker: Tu pensais qu'elle allait me manger et t'as pas bougé un pouce?!

Moi: Euh...

Becker: Mouais! Bon!

Moi: Mais j'étais paralysée par la peur! je marche vers lui. Tu crois que j'aurais fait quoi sans mon grand frère? Je le serre dans mes bras du plus fort que je peux.

Parce que c'est vrai, j'ai vraiment été paralysée par la peur. J'ai beau en rire et faire comme si de rien n'était, je ne peux tout simplement pas le perdre. Il me rend mon étreinte.

Becker: Ok ça va je te pardonne.

Je lui fais un grand sourire.

Connor: Bien! Et maintenant, comment on la sort de là?

Becker: Ben...euh...

Moi: Super Captain'! Ton plan est loin d'être infaillible!

Becker: Mais j'ai jamais dit qu'il l'était.

Moi: Ouais bon je vais voir ça.

Les trois gars se mirent à marcher dans l'entrepôt pour voir s'ils pouvaient trouver quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider. Je décidai de faire appel à Jess.

Moi: Jess?

Jess: **Ouais?**

Moi: On va avoir besoin de quelque chose qui puisse nous aider à ramener ou tirer le Saurophaganax vers l'anomalie.

Jess: **Est-ce qu'un genre de treuil ferait l'affaire?**

Moi: Je pense que oui mais il doit être capable de porter une lourde charge.

Jess: **Ok je m'occupe de trouver ça et de vous le faire parvenir.**

Moi: Merci Jess.

Je retrouvai les garçons.

Connor: Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé!

Moi: Les gars vous avez plus l'âge de faire mumuse avec des gros jouets.

Matt: Mais non regarde. C'est une mini-grue. On va pouvoir transporter le dinosaure avec ça.

Moi: Franchement je doute que ton jouet puisse porter plus de 5 tonnes.

Matt: Ok je relève le défi.

Becker: Cool! Enfin un peu d'amusement dans ce travail!

Matt se lance alors avec l'engin vers le dinosaure, Connor et Becker passe un câble autour de l'animal. Ils accrochent le crochet et Matt tente de le soulever. Mais sans succès.

Moi: Ah, je t'avais bien dit qu'il était trop lourd!

Matt: Ok je peux peut-être pas le porter mais je peux au moins le tirer.

Joignant l'acte à la parole il commence à rouler vers l'anomalie. Mais la charge est lourde et la petite grue a bien du mal. Toutefois il y parvient.

Moi: Jess laisse tomber le treuil, nos garçons on trouvés de quoi faire mumuse pour transporter le dinosaure.

Jess: **Ok pas de problème.**

Matt: Ahah! Tu vois Leeloo, il ne faut pas douter de la puissance de mon jouet!

Moi: Ouais c'est ça. Bon si tu faisais en sorte que cet animal retourne chez lui avant demain ce serait bien. Parce que si il se réveille maintenant tu vas être dans une drôle de situation, je te le dis.

Matt: Ok, ok j'me dépêche.

Petit à petit l'engin gagne du terrain pour bientôt se retrouver à une dizaine de mètres du portail lumineux. C'est bien sur à ce moment que le Saurophaganax décide de se réveiller.

Moi: Merde! Becker, il se réveille!

Becker: Ok Connor aide nous. On va lui administrer une nouvelle dose de tranquillisants.

Connor nous rejoint et nous tirons une nouvelle fois sur la bête. Matt continue alors son trajet vers l'anomalie.

Matt: Je vais le traîner jusque derrière l'anomalie. Là-bas je le détacherais et je reviens avec la grue.

Moi: Mais...et s'il y en a d'autres derrière! C'est pas une bonne idée.

Matt: Mais si t'inquiètes ça va aller.

Moi: Becker. dis-je en me tournant vers lui afin qu'il me soutienne.

Becker: Elle a raison. Tu peux pas y aller tout seul. Je t'accompagne. dit-il en montant à l'arrière de la grue.

Moi: Non mais arrêtez, vraiment c'est pas une bonne idée.

Cette fois je me tourne vers Connor en espérant qu'il soit d'accord avec moi.

Connor: Laisse les faire, de toute façon il faut bien faire quelque chose. T'en fais pas ça va aller.

Moi: Super! Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi! dis-je légèrement énervée que personne ne veuille m'écouter.

Ils rigolent tous les trois. Puis Matt et Becker commencent à traverser l'anomalie, pour finalement disparaître de notre champ de vision. Le Saurophaganax qu'ils traînent derrière eux disparaît à son tour. Connor et moi restons là à attendre qu'ils reviennent. Je me rapproche de lui, stressée comme pas possible.

Moi: Tu crois qu'ils s'en sortent là-bas?

Il met un bras autour des mes épaules pour me soutenir.

Connor: Mais oui ça va aller. Ils savent exactement ce qu'ils doivent faire. Ils vont revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

Et à peine a-t-il prononcé cela que Matt et Becker reviennent en courant et en criant.

Becker: Connor referme cette anomalie vite! VITE!

Matt: Ils sont plein là-bas derrière.

Connor me lâche et s'empresse de refermer l'anomalie. Une fois que tout le monde est en sécurité, nous soufflons un coup. Je réfléchis un instant.

Moi: Merde, les gars vous avez laissés la grue là-bas?

Matt: Euh ouais! Pas le choix, ça va pas assez vite ce truc là!

Connor: L'histoire se répète.

Moi: Quoi?

Connor: Ben ton père a laissé un hélico avec le Giganotosaure.

Moi: Super, y a une grue dans le jurassique et un hélico chez les G-Rex! Je suis sûre que ça va beaucoup leur servir aux dinos!

Ils éclatent de rire, et Jess aussi au bout du fil.

Jess: **Je pense que les agents qui bossent ici ne vont pas être super heureux de savoir que leur matériel a fini dans le passé!**

On entend Lester derrière elle qui ronchonne et puis qui crie qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'acheter une mini-grue...mais bon que de toute façon c'est le gouvernement qui paye.

Moi: Euh Lester est pas trop content de vous les gars!

Becker: Bah on avait pas le choix!

Connor: Bon on rentre je suis crevé moi.

Je regarde ma montre, il est 6 heures du matin. Etrangement je ne suis plus fatiguée. Mine de rien on aura mis quatre heures à chercher le Saurophaganax et à le renvoyer chez lui. Moi dans toute cette histoire j'ai encore l'adrénaline qui court dans les veines et je suis plus du tout fatiguée.

Moi: Becker, on va se faire un petit footing?

Becker: Quoi? Mais je veux dormir moi!

Moi: Allez Captain' fais pas ta fillette! Ca sert à rien d'aller dormir maintenant.

Becker: Rien à faire je vais aller pioncer.

Moi: Tu dormiras quant tu seras mort! Allez viens on rentre et on va courir.

Matt et Connor rigolent. Ils entament ensuite un concert de bâillements.

Connor: Vous faites ce que vous voulez, moi je vais me pieuter.

Matt: Moi pareil!

Becker: Oh allez Leeloo, laisse moi dormir je t'en prie!

Moi: Oh le grand capitaine Becker qui me supplie! Ce serait presque tentant. Mais non, tu vas venir courir avec moi. De toute façon y a rien a faire je te laisserai pas dormir. Tu vas voir ça va te faire du bien.

Becker: Tu parles! grommelle-t-il pas du tout content.

Nous nous séparons tous et rentrons chez nous. Une fois arrivées chez Becker, je nous fais un petit dej' riche en protéines, pour qu'on reprenne un peu de forces et nous partons courir. Et j'avais raison, Becker reprend des couleurs au fur et à mesure que nous courons. Nous revenons à la maison pour nous changer et repartons directement pour le Centre.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a que tous les dinosaures cités dans ce paragraphe ont fait l'objet de recherches, pour les curieux vous les trouverez sur Wikipédia.**

**Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vais essayer de rattraper mon retard afin de ne plus vous faire attendre comme ça.**

**A bientôt.**


End file.
